Compañeros con Derechos
by Ary.Valentine
Summary: Era un trato, sólo un asunto de placer, nada más que un juego . Chris y Jill decidieron aceptar el desafio y juraron no enamorarse, especialmente ella, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando la situación se te escapa de las manos y finalmente terminas cediendo a esos sentimientos que tanto le temes?. Pre series posiblemente más adelante se relaten acontecimientos de RE,RE3 y RECV.
1. Malos recuerdos y una botella de whisky

_**Hola hola! Al fin me animé a publicar este fic ^. ^ Jajajaja, es una idea loca que tengo de hace muuucho tiempo respecto a estos dos maravillos personajes y de corazón espero les guste, no sé bien cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero bueno eso dependerá de la trama **__** Posiblemente el lenguaje que los personajes usarán a veces será un tanto fuerte, para los que no les gusta quedan advertidos =D**_

_**Disclaimer: Residente evil y los personajes pertenecen a Capcom, excepto algunos personajes que aparecerán en esta historia….si todos los personajes fueran míos Piers estaría vivo, Chris y Jill estarían casados, Claire saldría en más juegos y ya se sabría para qué o quién trabaja Ada Wong. Esta historia sólo busca entretener nada para lucrar sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten ;)**_

_**Capítulo 1: Malos recuerdos y una botella de whisky.**_

_**Raccoon city "Jack`s bar" 10:00 PM. Viernes 17 de Enero de 1998**_

Sinceramente ahogar las penas bebiendo alcohol no era para nada algo reconfortante, ella lo sabía bien, pero de todos modos estaba ahí…

Sentada en un bar, bebiendo whisky.

Había escuchado varios tipos de historias por medio de las conversaciones que iniciaban las personas que se sentaban a su alrededor, escuchó que a uno de los tipos que charlaban se le había muerto una mascota que él y su novia habían adoptado y si su oído no le fallaba era un hámster precisamente, la chica al enterarse de la muerte del animalito le pidió un tiempo y hoy había terminado su relación con él, por eso el tipo estaba bebiendo y llorando en el hombro de su amigo. Otro hombre lo hacía porque su esposa se fue con su mejor amigo y lo abandonó.

Ella suspiró.

No estaba allí precisamente para escuchar problemas ajenos, le bastaba con los suyos.

Obligadamente continuó oyendo una serie de anécdotas ideales para hacer el guión de una película digna de Hollywood, algunas eran historias tristes inclusive más que la de ella misma y otras parecían ser un tanto absurdas.

Francamente a estas horas de la noche la chica no sabía cuantos vasos había bebido ¿uno, dos, tres o cuatro?

¡Quizás hasta cinco!

La verdad poco le importaba la cantidad consumida, su organismo aún le respondía…no del todo...Pero lo hacía y eso era lo que importaba.

La muchacha que servía las bebidas alcohólicas en el bar la miró con un poco de incertidumbre, pues no era habitual ver a una mujer sola bebiendo de la manera que cierta castaña lo estaba haciendo.

La otra fémina no tardó en percibir que estaba siendo observada.

-¿Qué miras tanto, tengo algo en la cara?- Inquirió la mujer que bebía whisky usando un tono bastante desafiante y nada simpático.

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada ante la reacción de aquella mujer que tan sólo por mirarle se había molestado, definitivamente algo anda mal en la vida de esa chica, pensaba la empleada del bar, los ojos de esa castaña reflejaban soledad, tristeza y por sobre todo frialdad, sin embargo, optó por guardar silencio ante el comentario que ella había lanzado hace un momento, pelear con borrachas o semiborrachas no era su estilo.

-Sírveme más por favor.- Pidió la castaña de ojos azules mientras dejaba el vaso vacío en la barra.

- Yo…yo no sé si eso sea una buena idea, ya ha bebido lo suficiente y…y cualquier idiota de esos que están sentados más allá podría aprovecharse de su estado y...

- ¡Qué me sirvas más! , no estoy ebria ni nada por el estilo y sé defenderme sola.- Interrumpió con fastidio.

A regañadientes la chica tomó la botella con el logotipo de "Jack Daniels" y vertió en el vaso otra cantidad de whisky, antes de hacerle entrega del vaso la muchacha miró a la castaña directo a los ojos y le dijo:

- ¿Sabe? No tengo ni la menor idea de qué fue lo que le sucedió, sólo le diré que bebiendo no olvidará aquello que está atormentándole y mucho menos alejará a la realidad.

Jill Valentine se quedó mirando como se alejaba la muchacha.

Sintió esas palabras como un puñal en el pecho… ¿Por qué?..

Por la simple razón de que eran verdad.

Hasta se sintió avergonzada por el consejo, nunca, jamás había recibido uno de parte de alguien más joven y eso la hacía sentir un tanto patética.

Iba empezar a considerar las técnicas que Chris le enseñaba para no emborracharse y hacer el ridículo, a pesar de que aún tenía conciencia de sus actos, no podía negar que estaba mareada y los parpados le pesaban de sueño , ese relajo que producía el alcohol en su cuerpo era una sensación única para Jill.

"Esta bien, cuando mañana vea a Chris lo reconoceré…no sé beber alcohol."

Se decía para sí misma mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en los labios recordando las competencias que hacía con el castaño para ver cual de los dos duraba más estando sobrio, ella casi siempre perdía quedando estúpidamente acabada bajo los efectos del alcohol. Y la verdad todavía no lograba entender por qué competían de manera tan infantil.

-¿Me permites invitarte a una copa, preciosa?- Preguntó una voz masculina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Jill alzó la vista y vio a un hombre joven a su lado, guapo y poseedor de una sonrisa bastante atractiva, pero ese tipo de hombres casi sacados de revistas de modas no era el tipo prospecto que ella tenía.

La ojiazul guardo silencio y sólo se limitó a observarlo, sabía que el silencio era el peor enemigo de un hombre en esas situaciones se ponían nerviosos y Jill disfrutaba de aquello. Como era de esperar su plan no falló, el chico comenzó a inquietarse y movía sus manos nerviosamente.

-Y… ¿Por qué debería aceptar la invitación de un desconocido?- Le preguntó la castaña jugueteando coquetamente con un mechón de su cabello.

El desconocido estaba idiotizado con la miembro de los S.T.A.R.S, la manera en que movía sus labios al hablar era sencillamente para alucinar, sin mencionar lo provocativos que eran sus gestos y miradas además traía puesto un vestido negro muy corto , era una prenda sencilla , pero se acomodaba perfecta y peligrosamente a cada una de sus curvas femeninas.

- Yo…yo Bu... Bueno apenas te vi entrar en el bar me quede hipnotizado con tu belleza… te he observado durante todo el tiempo que llevas acá y veo que estas sola, y bueno yo también, entonces dije, ¿por qué no invitarla a beber algo?

Jill soltó una carcajada pensando que ése era el hombre más idiota que había intentado cortejarla. El chico se quedó incrédulo ante la reacción de ella ,que por cierto aún se estaba riendo.

-¡Qué divertidos son los hombres de hoy en día!. Creen que con "frasecitas clichés" nos van a conquistar.- Jill hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo al whisky luego continuó.- Por qué mejor no dices que te gustaron mis pechos y mi trasero y que en realidad lo único que quieres conmigo es un simple polvo y nada más.

-No...Yo no

-Mejor lárgate, conozco muy bien a los de tu tipo.- Dijo Jill dándole la espalda.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?, ¡estás completamente loca!- Le gritó el hombre antes de alejarse.

La castaña se quedó en su posición y en respuesta le levantó su dedo medio.

Estaba harta de los hombres, desilusionada y ante todo herida por culpa de ellos, de hecho el principal causante de que ella estuviese frecuentando el bar constantemente era su ex novio, a veces asistía al bar para distraerse un rato y despejar la mente de los problemas o malos recuerdos que la atormentaban, otras veces iba con Chris, Forest y Barry , pero últimamente iba sola, pensando que podría conocer a otro chico que la hiciera creer en el amor otra vez, pero Jill ya estaba asumiendo que eso era imposible. Shawn, su ex novio, era el maldito motivo de la mayoría de sus problemas.

Lo odiaba... con todo su corazón.

Aunque últimamente se estaba odiando más a sí misma por ser tan débil y no superar lo que había sucedido con él.

Su último novio, su último amor y posiblemente el último definitivo.

Jill bebió todo el contenido que quedaba en el vaso de una sola vez, no sabia si el hecho de encontrar en la cama a tu novio con una desconocida era suficiente motivo para estarse bebiendo ella sola una botella de whisky.

Posiblemente no, no era motivo….pero...

¿Por qué el único hombre que había recibido lo mejor de ella, resulto ser el peor de todos los traidores?

Bastardo

Mentiroso y

Miserable

Con esas palabras la miembro S.T.A.R.S podía definir a Shawn, después de descubrirlo en el apartamento que ambos compartían con otra mujer, la imagen mental de aquella escena nunca se borraría de su memoria

Él haciendo el amor con_** otra**_ mujer.

Eso le dolía más que mil puñaladas en el pecho. La ojiazul suspiró y se llevo una mano a la frente, estaba agotada de recordar aquel episodio de su vida ocurrido hace tres meses, lo que más deseaba era enterrar el dolor y que su corazón dejase atrás el recuerdo de su ex novio… sabía que aquello no iba ser una tarea fácil, pero quería ser fuerte y reiniciar su vida… como él lo hacia, Jill se había enterado gracias a Kate, su mejor amiga, que Shawn estaba en una relación "seria" con la zorra que la había engañado y además vivían juntos.

"vaya hombrecito con el que estabas Valentine"

Jill sintió que alguien se sentó junto a ella , la verdad ya no estaba de ánimos para soportar a otro tipo que intentase cortejarla y menos estaba dispuesta a aguantarse a un borracho, sin voltearse a mirar quién se había sentado a su lado dijo:

-Lárgate no quiero ligar con nadie.- Y eso, a su parecer, lo había dicho en un tono bastante pasado de copas.

- Te invitaría a otra botella, pero veo que no estás de humor, sin mencionar que ya estas casi ebria.- Dijo una voz masculina que ella conocía como la palma de su mano.

-No exageres Redfield, apenas voy por mi sexto vaso.- Se justificó Jill posando sus orbes en el recién llegado, él cual le sonrió.

-Y…Se puede saber ¿Quién quería ligarte?

La castaña buscó con la vista al tipo que se había acercado a ella hace unos momentos, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

-Creo que se fue.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías al bar?

-¿Esto es un interrogatorio señor policía?, le recuerdo que su jornada laboral terminó hace tres horas.

-Definitivamente beber whisky te hace mal.- Espetó Chris mientras tomaba la botella que bebía su compañera, se sirvió una pequeña cantidad del líquido alcohólico en un vaso de cristal que una empleada del bar le había facilitado.

-¡Hey! Si no dije nada fue porque pensé que saldrías con alguna chica o con Forest.- Explicó la joven con sinceridad.

-¿Con Forest? – Repitió casi ofendido, luego frunció el ceño y añadió – Primero dime con qué chica y segundo ¿De verdad crees que saldría con Forest un viernes por la noche?

-¿Por qué no Chris?, es tu amigo, no digo que vayan a tener una cita o algo por el estilo, aunque pensándolo bien nunca se sabe…

-¡Genial! Ahora insinúas que soy gay- Jill soltó una carcajada a modo de respuesta, eso lo hizo sentir feliz, pues desde hace mucho que no la veía reír y aunque fuese a costa de que ella se estuviera burlando de él, Chris sentía que la sonrisa de Jill era una de las más bonitas que había tenido el privilegio de ver, para él no había nada más gratificante que hacer sonreír a una mujer y era mucho mejor si ésta era tu mejor amiga.

-Sólo fue una broma, pero hablando en serio compañero, si mal no recuerdo me habías mencionado que hoy saldrías con una de tus "amiguitas" – Dijo la castaña haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos al mencionar la última palabra.

-¿Yo dije eso?... no lo recuerdo

-Si Chris, me dijiste que saldrías con una tal Kelly… creo – Explicó Jill haciendo un intento vago de recordar.

-Kelly – Repitió y luego lanzó un bufido – pfff...… eso fue la semana pasada.

-¿Y qué pasó con ella? – Inquirió curiosa la chica mirándolo fijamente.

-…

-¿Chris?

Nuevamente el silencio fue la respuesta.

-¡¿Chris!?

- Mm… para serte franco, pues no pasó nada interesante.

-Eso me huele a mentira, aunque ya no sé para que te lo pregunto si ya sé cual es la respuesta, seguramente dormiste con ella y te largaste de su apartamento en la mañana ¿no?,Ah y cuando digo "dormiste" tú ya sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

El Redfield suspiró derrotado, si había una mujer que lo conocía a la perfección además de su hermana menor, era Jill Valentine. Y aunque evitaba tocar el tema de sus conquistas con ella, simplemente la castaña con sólo mirarlo a los ojos sabía cuál era su problema. Además ni siquiera se había largado por la mañana, sino que lo hizo en la misma noche.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hombres…típico de ustedes, nos quieren para una noche caliente y adiós.- Comentó con cierto fastidio, Chris arqueó sutilmente ambas cejas al escuchar eso, entonces contestó con un cortante :

-No es verdad.

-Pero si es lo que todos hacen, incluso tú.- Debatió Jill apuntándole con su dedo índice.

-Yo no lo hago con todas, además eso depende de la chica.

-¡Ah! Christopher, por favor, a mi no me vengas con eso, lo haces con todas, porque al menos yo, jamás te he conocido una novia en un plan serio, y sabes que no miento.- Él intentó contraatacar a esas palabras, pero la mujer no se lo permitió y continuó hablando. - Y si no fuese porque eres mi amigo, hasta diría que te comportas como un puto.

Precisamente cuando se suponía que era su oportunidad de defenderse y argumentar algo que desmintiera todas las palabras de una casi ebria Jill, su mente se quedo en blanco , porque por un lado ella tenía razón, si se ponía a pensarlo bien no tenía una relación larga desde hace más de un año.

Y por más que le doliera en su orgullo de macho, esta vez era mejor callar.

-Si tú lo dices, entonces soy un puto.- Reconoció. Chris se sentía incomodo y decidió cambiar de tema – Oye, cambiando de tema.- Carraspeó y prosiguió- Mañana Forest hará algo en su departamento y no sé, podrías ir y divertirte un rato a ver si así se te quita esa cara de amargada que traes.

-No, no quiero.- Respondió Jill quitándole la botella a su amigo de las manos – Además la cara de amargada no se me quitará con eso.

Jill notó la expresión de desilusión que se dibujó en el rostro de su compañero, quién sólo se había quedado en silencio, pues él sabía las razones, pero prefería no insistir, ella odiaba que la gente que más quería fuera victima de su depresión. Chris no tenía la culpa de que ella se hubiese enamorado de un idiota.

-Me encantaría ir, pero de verdad yo no tengo ganas de hacer nada Chris.

El de los orbes color pardo sabía muy bien quien era el culpable de que Jill estuviese así, fue el primero en enterarse, lo que sintió ese día cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento y vio a Jill con los ojos llenos de lagrimas simplemente fue horrible y cuando escuchó lo que había pasado no hizo más que abrazarla y brindarle consuelo.

Quería darle una paliza a ese tipo, cada vez que veía a Jill así por él, sentía como sus músculos se contraían, su mandíbula se apretaba más de lo normal, y sus puños automáticamente se cerraban.

-Jill, hace un mes que no sales con nosotros, siempre estás sola en tu departamento o aquí, ese idiota no se merece que estés así por él.

La aludida desvió su mirada al vaso que estaba en sus manos, cada vez que se tocaba ese tema la herida de su corazón volvía a abrirse.

-Ya sabía yo que ése Shawn era muy perfecto para ser hombre- Continuó Chris

-Bueno, tú tampoco le caías bien.- Confesó la castaña sin mirarlo – Siempre se ponía celoso de ti, tuvimos muchas discusiones por eso.

Chris lo sabía, no era necesario ser un genio para saber eso, las pocas veces que lo vio pudo sentir como el tipo lo fulminaba con la mirada. El chico se acercó a su amiga que aún tenía sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en el vaso, suavemente le quitó el objeto transparente de las manos.

Ella seguía con la cabeza agachada y con la vista clavada en el suelo del bar. Él posó ambas manos en los hombros de la joven mujer.

-Mírame.- Le exigió el chico con suavidad.

Jill hizo todo lo contrario, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar, ya no quería que la vieran así de indefensa, el castaño la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, ella abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su amigo, que la observaba serio, pero a la vez con infinita ternura. La incómoda sensación de sonrojo se empezó apoderar de las mejillas de Jill, simplemente no lo pudo evitar ante el contacto visual que estaban compartiendo.

"Jill, ya basta… no puedes sonrojarte como una adolescente estúpida con tu mejor amigo"

Ella se reprendía mentalmente cada vez que le sucedía eso con Chris, siempre que se acercaban más de lo normal ese calor involuntario hacía acto de presencia, aquello siempre la había confundido un poco, pero ahora Jill decidió culpar al alcohol.

-Tienes que salir adelante, ningún hombre merece tus lagrimas Jill... ¡ninguno! , escúchame bien; tú eres una chica fuerte has pasado cosas peores.- Hizo una breve pausa mientras suspiraba – Me tienes aquí, yo jamás te dejaré sola.

Sin poder aguantar más las primeras lágrimas empezaron a mojar el fino rostro de la chica, Jill abrazó desesperadamente a su compañero éste correspondió de inmediato al gesto, podía sentir como la humedad de las lagrimas de su amiga atravesaban la tela de su camisa, pero eso no importaba, acarició la espalda de la castaña en señal de confort.

-Gracias Chris, sinceramente no sé que haría sin ti.- Murmuró ella sin separarse de él.

-Para eso estoy compañera, y no me lo agradezcas tanto, de todos modos yo no pienso pagar la botella de whisky que te bebiste.- Jill soltó una risita y se alejó un poco de él para darle un golpecito en el hombro.

-Tú también bebiste.- Acusó.

-Bebí dos vasos Jilliam.- Inmediatamente el entrecejo de la castaña se juntó, odiaba que la nombraran por su nombre completo.

-No me digas así… sabes que lo odio.- Se quejó.

-Bueno…bueno cancelemos la cuenta y nos vamos… Jilliam.

La miembro del equipo alfa le dio un puñetazo en el brazo acompañado de un " Te lo advertí".

-Aush… Jill ¿qué te pasa? .De verdad pensaba pagarte esa cuenta, pero con esto definitivamente no, tú no tienes remedio nunca dejarás de actuar como una salvaje.-Dijo Chris mientras se masajeaba la zona afectada.

-Te lo advertí.- Repitió ella sonriendo.

Jill comenzó a buscar dinero en su billetera para pagar, Chris captó aquello y se sintió un tanto ofendido, no podía permitir que ella fuese la que pagase.

"Jamás permitas que una señorita pague la cuenta"

Esas palabras que su abuelo le decía cuando tenía 13 años no las olvidaría nunca, tampoco lo hacía para quedar como un casanova frente a Jill, sencillamente lo hacía por una cuestión de principios. Así lo habían educado y eso no cambiaría con nada.

-Deja eso… yo pago.- Esta vez la que se sintió ofendida fue Jill, qué ¿acaso Chris pensaba que era una muerta de hambre que no tenía dinero para nada?, frunció el ceño levemente, ella se había bebido la mayor cantidad que contenía la botella , no era justo que él cancelara la cuenta.

-Por ningún motivo, yo bebí esa botella, así que yo pago- Replicó mientras se acercaba a Chris que estaba a pasos de cancelar la cuenta.

-Y yo te dije que yo pagaría – Contraatacó él enfatizando la palabra "yo".

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza observándolo, lo conocía bien, sabía que era obstinado y porque no decirlo algo "chapado a la antigua" bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que una mujer pagase por él.

-Esta bien- Contestó derrotada , luego esbozó una sonrisa ladina y añadió- Señor machista, la próxima pago yo y no quiero ninguna excusa de por medio.

Chris asintió con una sonrisa, estaba satisfecho por convencerla, pues si él era obstinado Jill lo era diez veces más.

Las miradas de ambos volvieron a toparse, la chica que esperaba que Chris cancelara la cuenta se quedó mirándolos y se percató que tras de ellos habían unos cuantos clientes que querían hacer sus pedidos y esperaban con fastidio al par.

-Se van a quedar ahí toda la noche desvistiéndose con la mirada, porque si es así les recomiendo un motel que queda a unas pocas calles de acá- Comentó uno de los hombres que estaba esperando cancelar su cuenta, eso fue suficiente para romper el contacto visual de los S.T.A.R.S que al escuchar aquello se sonrojaron y cayeron en cuenta de que tenían público.

Rápidamente Chris pagó la cuenta y salieron del bar en completo silencio.

A Jill ya se le hacía común la idea de que la gente pensara que entre ella y Chris pasaba algo más que amistad, pero cuando les tocaba vivir momentos como lo ocurrido hace unos instantes Jill no podía evitar cuestionarse ¿Qué pasaría si eso fuera así?

Chris por su parte no había pronunciado palabra alguna sobre lo acontecido, ya llevaban unos diez minutos caminado hasta su vehículo y no había sido capaz de decir ni siquiera un monosílabo, al igual que Jill estaba acostumbrado a que las personas creyeran que él y su amiga tenían algo más que una relación amistosa, pero era incomodo que pensaran eso, para él Jill era su amiga, su compañera incondicional…

Pero… se engañaría así mismo si no reconociera que en más de alguna ocasión se había preguntado ¿Cómo se sentiría besar a Jill Valentine?. Y muchas veces se había visto tentado de hacerlo, pero entre ellos existía una barrera muy fuerte llamada "amistad", una barrera que ambos habían construido.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a perder esa gloriosa amistad por una simple tensión sexual de momento.

-Fue muy loco.- Comentó ella luego del largo silencio.

-Ya empiezo acostumbrarme.-Contestó él posando sus orbes en Jill que se abrazaba así misma.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Si un poco- Afirmó la castaña.

El Redfield no lo dudó un instante y se quitó su chaqueta de cuero, Jill le sonríó en agradecimiento, eso era lo que más le agradaba de Chris, era atento y siempre buscaba protegerla, es más Jill podría jurar que si él apareció en aquel antro fue sólo para sacarla de ahí.

Chris colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros de su amiga.

-Se te ve bien.- Le dijo mientras la miraba divertido.

-Mm… si claro, bien, bien grande se me ve.- Ambos rieron por el comentario.

-Anda vámonos, te llevaré a tu hogar.- Jill asintió y se introdujo con él en su auto, siempre que estaba a su lado disfrutaba de la sensación de paz que se generaba en el ambiente, eran momentos únicos, momentos que curiosamente solía tener sólo con Chris Redfield.

_**Chan Chan! … si lo sé partió medio dramático y triste para Jill, pero no todo será drama ni nada para cortarse las venas… las cosas partirán un poco lentas entre estos dos, pero en unos pocos capis se viene lo bueno.**_

_**Y bueno de antemano agradezco al que se tomó el tiempo de leer a esta novata escritora jajaj de verdad muchas gracias! Espero les guste y obvio sus comentarios ^^**_

_**Saludines, abrazos de oso y besotes para todos!**_


	2. Confusamente irreal

_**Hola a todos! Aquí reportándome, porfin salió el capítulo dos ^^, espero les guste, acá no habrá tanto drama sino que un poquitín más de humor.**_

_**Desde ya agradecer a: SKANDROSITA, Jill Filth,MBidden, fatty rose malfoy, hamerun21, , Addie Redfield, mire2006 a mi amiga del alma Sarah xx, Miku Valentine y a project revolution.**_

_**De verdad muchas gracias por sus hermoso comentarios, sin ustedes esto no sería lo mismo ñ_ñ y también agradecer al que se da el tiempo de leerla.**_

_**Sin más palabrería ahí va el capítulo dos.**_

**Capítulo dos: Confusamente irreal**

**Raccoon City, "departamento de Joseph F" 21:45 PM, Lunes 20 de Enero de 1998.**

Ir a una celebración sin tener ánimos era una de las cosas que Jill detestaba con toda su alma, odiaba tener que fingir que todo estaba marchando a la perfección en su vida mientras sonría de manera cínica , porque sinceramente lo único que quería hacer era estar en su departamento, comiéndose un helado mientras veía una película.

A veces era difícil ser la única mujer en los S.T.A.R.S , los chicos no lo comprendían , ellos no necesitaban estar encerrados tres meses enteros en su departamento si les eran infiel, para las mujeres era distinto y en ocasiones ellos se olvidaban que Jill era una mujer más y tenía días en que sinceramente no le gustaría salir de su habitación.

Además había otro factor que le impedía estar cómoda.

No, no iba mentir, no le agrada la idea de estar en el departamento de Joseph, el típico bromista desagradable, que no sabía cuando moderarse, ella y Chris habían sido sus victimas en centenares de ocasiones. Otra cosa que la castaña odiaba de él ; era la maldita manía que tenía por mirarle el trasero de manera descarada , pero en cierto modo aquello podía considerarse como algo "normal" , Jill era la única mujer en STARS , por ende, era la única "distracción" que tenían sus compañeros la mayoría del tiempo.

Y esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Si había decidido ir, era única y exclusivamente por el esfuerzo que habían hecho Barry y Chris en convencerla, se había negado diez veces, pero cuando el Redfield le propuso llevarle el café todos los días que quedaban del mes le fue imposible decir "no" una vez más.

Era el cumpleaños número 35 de Brad .Joseph ofreció amablemente su apartamento para hacer una "celebración Express". El panorama no estaba aburrido, llevaban un buen rato bebiendo, riendo y comiendo, todos estaban bastante bebidos y chispados con el alcohol excepto Jill, que ya comenzaba aburrirse, el cansancio la estaba matando, pues los últimos días habían sido muy duros en el trabajo y lo que más anhelaba es ese momento era tumbarse en una cama y descansar como un oso.

Jill observó de manera inquisidora a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Necesitaba un candidato que no estuviera tan ebrio para que la fuese a dejar a su departamento, en esos momentos maldijo que su auto estuviera en el taller mecánico.

Sus ojos fijaron como primer objetivo a Forest, que charlaba animosamente junto a Enrico y Kenneth. Tenían una cara de borrachos que se podía ver desde el cielo, hablaban como idiotas, actuaban como idiotas y prácticamente hacían todo como idiotas, sin mencionar que se rían de todo lo que veían.

Sin indagarlo más Jill los descartó de inmediato.

Luego sus orbes divisaron a Richard, quien estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá de la estancia, su cuello estaba en una posición bastante extraña, la castaña pensó que eso iba a dolerle al despertar.

Otro más que se iba a la lista de los descartados, si lo despertaba y le pedía que la llevara sabía que él no se negaría, es decir, era Richard Aiken el chico más tierno y educado que había tenido el agrado de conocer en toda su vida, pero había que considerar el motivo de que si estaba dormido no era por cansancio precisamente, sino que era por la borrachera.

Ahora contemplaba a Joseph y Brad, ambos se bebían los restos de alcohol que quedaban en las botellas, era como si estuviesen sedientos, como si les hubieran abandonado en pleno desierto sin una miserable gota de agua.

La joven los miró con horror, ellos definitivamente quedaban descartados.

Sólo una palabra paso por su mente "maldición"

Las opciones quedaban reducidas a una sola persona que no había visto en la última hora.

Echó un vistazo, pero no logró dar con la figura de su amigo, caminó a la cocina y dentro de ésta encontró a Barry disgustando de un sándwich, al verla entrar le dedicó una sonrisa y le ofreció un aperitivo, pero la castaña lo rechazó sutilmente de manera amable.

-Barry, ¿Has visto a Chris?

-Está acostado en la cama de Joseph.- Jill arqueó ambas cejas.

-¿Se quedó dormido?

-No sé Jilly, pero estaba cansado.- Contestó el pelirrojo dándole una mordida a su bocadillo.

-¡Genial!, para eso me invitan…¡todos se embriagan, tú te vienes a comer ,Chris se va a dormir y me dejan sola , sentada en un sofá como estúpida!.-Exclamó con evidente fastidio, Barry la miraba sin decir nada , luego Jill agregó -Me quiero ir ¿Me puedes ir a dejar?.

-Ohh…lo siento, no traje mi auto, Forest me iba a llevar, puesto que vivimos relativamente cerca.- La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina mientras le decía – Tu amiguito Forest está borracho.

Jill tomó camino por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, la del fondo era la de Joseph, sin titubear posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta abriéndola y a la vez entrando en el cuarto. Efectivamente, Chris dormía plácidamente en la cama de su compañero, la de los ojos azules pudo notar las cuatro botellas de cerveza que estaban vacías en la mesita de noche, ella negó con la cabeza divertida. Chris tenía una expresión tan inocente en el rostro que hizo formar una sonrisa en los labios de Jill.

No, no podía despertado, sería casi como cometer un crimen.

Ella sonrió más ampliamente y se acomodó junto a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Hey!...Jill, despierta.- La mencionada sintió que la movían sutilmente, arrugó la nariz al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la potente luz solar en pleno rostro, lo primero que logró divisar fue a Chris.

-Mierda…¿Nos quedamos dormidos aquí?.- Preguntó la chica mientras se incorporaba rápidamente.

-Sí, eso creo.- Contestó él restándole importancia.

-¡Demonios! Y te quedas tan tranquilo, si alguien nos vio van a inventar miles de chismes y cosas que aquí no sucedieron, ¡Chris se va enterar toda la puta estación!

-Ya tranquila mujer… no hicimos nada, además dudo que alguien nos haya visto, creo que estamos solos.- La castaña abrió los ojos y le mandó una mirada cargada de dudas.

-¿Solos?.- Inquirió totalmente incrédula.

-Sí, absolutamente solos, si no me crees ve a echar un vistazo.

-Pe… pero si estaban todos aquí, además ¿Por qué razón Joseph nos dejaría en su departamento?... no tiene sentido..- Chris en respuesta se encogió de hombros y se sentó al borde de la cama.

La agente S.T.A.R.S caminó a la sala y no encontró a nadie, sólo estaban las botellas tiradas al igual que los vasos y restos de comida y alguna que otra colilla de cigarro, Jill se aproximó a la cocina ...y nada... no había rastro de Barry.

No había nadie, en el maldito apartamento no había nadie…

Ninguno de sus compañeros estaba ahí, era como si la tierra los hubiese tragado.

-Ves…no hay nadie aquí.- Dijo Chris detrás de ella provocando que Jill diera un pequeño saltito asustada.

La ojiazul se llevó una mano al pecho y se volteó a él con cara de pocos amigos.

-Chris me has dado un susto tremendo.- Él en respuesta esbozó una sonrisa ladina murmurando un "lo lamento".

-¿No te parece extraño que todos se hayan ido así?

-Ya era hora se que se fueran y nos dejaran solos , ¿no?.- Contestó como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Jill se sorprendió al oír eso, probablemente había escuchado mal…¿o quizás no?

"¿Qué rayos le pasa a Chris?"

-¿Qué has dicho?.- Increpó la mujer aún asombrada.

-Lo que escuchaste.-Contestó él aproximándose sigilosamente a ella. La chica notó como los ojos de Chris la miraban con deseo y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-¿Sabes?... siempre he tenido ganas de hacer algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Jill sabiendo la respuesta. Chris la miró directo a los ojos.

-Besarte, ¿Puedo hacerlo?.- Él usaba un tono bastante respetuoso que la castaña no sabía cómo demonios interpretar, su tono de voz era caballeroso, pero sus movimientos y miradas eran de todo un seductor, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento había quedado atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo del tirador del equipo alfa.

Y no lo podía negar, entre ellos siempre ha existido una tensión sexual que tiritaba constantemente cuando uno de los dos se acercaba más de lo habitual, la situación era demasiado tentadora para ser rechazada y de pronto Jill también sintió deseos de besarlo y corresponder a la petición.

Chris no es como los demás, al menos no con ella, él siempre estaba constantemente cuidándola y protegiéndola, Redfield siempre sacaba lo mejor de Valentine, porque la veía tal cual era y la quería con sus defectos y virtudes.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, jamás la había dejado sola.

-¿Q…Qué?.- Logró formular luego de un largo silencio. Chris volvió a cortar la poca distancia que los separaba, Jill no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¿Me vas hacer decírtelo de nuevo?.-Respondió él en un susurro

Jill se alejó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en círculos por alrededor de la sala de estar mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos e intentaba calmarse un poco. Detuvo sus pasos y lo encaró.

-No… esto está mal, Chris por ningún motivo podemos dejar que eso pase entre nosotros, tú eres mi amigo y... y esto no pasa entre los mejores amigos.- El mencionado suspiró pesadamente y sólo se limitó a observarla.

-¿Acaso quieres perder a tu amiga?.- Le preguntó Jill mientras lo miraba profundamente a esos ojos pardos que la hacían estremecer. Él se acercó a ella e inclinó su cuerpo, quedando sólo a centímetros del rostro de la castaña.

-Simplemente quiero ganarme a la mujer que amo.- Jill sintió que los latidos de su corazón se detenían , no tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación , los labios de Chris ya estaban sobre los suyos besándola con una pasión que se le hacía dolorosa , pero que había estado anhelando durante mucho tiempo. Ella también recibió la intensidad del beso y quiso profundizarlo mandando al diablo las consecuencias que eso traería. Ambos exploraban sus bocas de manera lenta y placentera.

Las manos de Jill se situaron en las mejillas de Chris mientras él…

-Jill… ¡Jill!... Jilliam!... Oye Valentine despierta..- Jill dio un brinco y abrió sus ojos totalmente exaltada, los latidos de su corazón aún golpeaban su tórax, lo primero que vio fue a un Chris mirándola completamente extrañado y preocupado a la vez.

"Todo fue un sueño, confusamente irreal" - Se dijo para sí misma mientas miraba el suelo.

-Oye ¿estás bien?.-Preguntó preocupado su compañero.

-Sí…si estoy bien.- Contestó Jill posando sus ojos en él.

-¿Segura?.- Ella se sonrojó mientras lo miraba y bajó su rostro de inmediato, aún sentía la sensación del beso.

"Estúpidos sueños que parecen reales", pensaba Jill sintiendo ganas horribles de escapar de la habitación.

Se puso de pie y salió rápidamente del cuarto, dejando a Chris lleno de dudas, sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama y la siguió, ella ya iba acercándose al comedor en donde todos charlaban , afortunadamente Chris logró alcanzarla.

-Hey, no puedes dejarme así..- le dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo y la volteaba, Jill se giró para mirarlo y cuando estaba apunto de contestar la voz de Joseph la interrumpió.

-¡OH Dios Mio! Tuvieron sexo en mi habitación.- Exclamó el chico impactado por sus propias palabras.

Los dos se miraron sin decir nada, todos los presentes se reían provocando que el par de amigos se sonrojara, sus compañeros no les quitaban los ojos de encima pensando que lo habían hecho en la cama del dueño del apartamento.

-No es lo que parece.- Intentó explicar Chris notando lo incomoda que estaba su amiga.

-Bueno chicos... es natural que estas cosas pasen, ambos son jóvenes y pasan mucho tiempo juntos…de verdad hagan como si nosotros no estuviéramos.- Dijo Enrico aún sucumbido bajo los efectos del licor.

-¡Qué no hemos tenido sexo!.- Gritó Jill – Sólo estábamos descansando maldición… ¿Por qué siempre tienen que inventar una historia?.- Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada a excepción de Chris que estaba tan serio e irritado con la situación.

-Querida amiga Valentine, si sólo dormían como tú dices ¿Por qué Chris te dijo que "no lo podías dejar así"?... linda, tan idiotas no somos.- Esta vez fue Forest el que habló mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa picara a su amigo. Chris lo fulminó con la mirada a modo de respuesta.

Al parecer Forest era el más empeñado en joderlo.

-Bueno ya basta ¿no?, si no nos creen me da igual...

-No Chris, no da igual, medio RPD va estar insinuando que tú y yo lo… ahhh… olvídalo.- Expresó la chica a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando.

-De todos los malditos lugares posibles que tienen para follar ,¡ tenían qué escoger mi cama!.- Se quejó Joseph, sacando risas.

-¡Qué no follamos!.- Replicaron ambos al unísono , luego Chris agregó- No hicimos nada en tu estúpida cama , vete a la mier..

-¿Qué demonios está pasando acá?.-Preguntó Barry, interrumpiendo al hombre mientras salía del cuarto de baño.

-Nada que no sepamos, Chris y Jill lo hicieron en la habitación de Forst.-Explicó el tirador del equipo bravo. Barry abrió los ojos sorprendido e inmediatamente su vista se clavó en los mencionados.

-¡Dios! Sólo pido que estén usando protección.-Les dijo el pelirrojo posando sus grandes manos en los hombros de los jóvenes, ambos se liberaron bruscamente de las manos de Barry completamente irritados y molestos por el mal entendido.

Lo que faltaba, incluso Barry creía que habían tenido relaciones sexuales , Chris no podía entender por qué suponían cosas que no habían pasado, tanto él como Jill estaban vestidos , aunque todavía no lograba comprender cómo habían terminado durmiendo juntos en la misma cama.

-Suficiente, me largó de aquí, no estoy dispuesta a soportar sus burlas.- Estaba enfadada y no se iría de ahí sin decir unas cuantas verdades – Entre Chris y yo no pasa nada.- Cuando mencionó eso no pudo evitar acordarse del sueño que había tenido, se sentía como una pecadora soñando cosas así con Chris, pero continuó hablando.- ¿Sabes Joseph? Tu puto cuarto apesta, ni loca tendría sexo en esas sabanas, esta celebración es jodidamente aburrida por eso Chris y yo nos quedamos dormidos… además ¿creen que no nos hubieran oído en este maldito apartamento que las murallas parecen de papel?, por favor piensen un poco.- Suspiró pesadamente.-Buenas noches.

Los S.T.A.R.S se quedaron en completo silencio, siempre que Jill usaba ese tono de reproche no podían evitar sentirse mal, bajaron sus cabezas tal cual como lo haría un niño reprendido por su madre. Ahora era Chris el que esbozaba una sonrisa.

La chica cogió su bolso de mala manera y salió echa una furia del departamento.

-Debe estar en sus días.- Comentó Brad por llenar el incomodo silencio que se había formado. Chris le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia a él y a cada uno de sus compañeros, incluido Burton quien también se había unido a vacilarlo.

-¡Hey!, Redfield sólo fue una simple broma.- Dijo Joseph intentando calmar los ánimos al notar que se habían pasado esta vez. Chris tomó su chaqueta del sofá y se acercó a la puerta, la abrió, pero no salió sin antes volver a dedicarles una mirada asesina, volvió a dirigirse a la salida y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Ten más cuidado con mi puerta imbécil!.- Le gritó Joseph.

Chris fue rápidamente a buscar a Jill, sabiendo lo terca que era no dudaría en que ella sería capaz de irse sola a su departamento. La buscó con la mirada y se mareó, aún el alcohol estaba presente en su sangre.

-Demonios.- murmuró

Decidió caminar hasta su vehículo, lo había estacionado a unas pocas calles del lugar en donde vivía Joseph, tendría que hablar con Jill sobre lo sucedido y además reprenderla por irse sola a esas horas de la noche, ya eran las dos de la madrugada, aunque ella fuese mejor que él pateando traseros no podía olvidarse que era una mujer joven y muy bonita, era algo demasiado tentador para los criminales de Raccoon city.

Cuando llegó, suspiró aliviado al notar la presencia de la joven castaña que estaba apoyada perezosamente sobre el auto. Con eso bastaba para que sus ganas de reprocharla se fueran a la mierda, con sólo saber que ella estaba bien era suficiente.

Chris bajó la mirada por unos instantes y luego la volvió a posar en ella, mucho más relajado que antes.

-Ya que estamos solos.- Jill sintió que sus mejillas ardieron al escuchar eso, aquella frase le recordó una vez más el sueño, el agente S.T.A.R.S siguió hablando.- ¿Me podrías decir, por qué te despertaste así?.- Indagó completamente intrigado.

-Desearía que mi tonto auto estuviera reparado, así no te molestaría.- Comentó ignorando la pregunta.

-Algún día me lo vas a decir, yo lo sé.- Afirmó él.

-¿Cuál es tu interés en saber?.- Cuestionó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Fastidiarte

-Idiota.- Chris le sonrió y desactivó la alarma del vehículo haciendo que Jill se bajara de donde estaba, el chico abrió la puerta del conductor , se sentó, la castaña hizo lo mismo y se posicionó a su lado mientras lo miraba impaciente.

-¿Qué pasa?

- Estoy muy bebido.- Respondió torpemente mientras intentaba introducir la llave, después de seis intentos fallidos consecutivos supo que no podría conducir.

-Creo que tendrás que conducir.

-Sí, yo también lo creo..- Cambiaron rápidamente de lugares, Chris se quedó dormido en menos de un pestañeo.

.

.

.

.

Un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la bocina del auto despertó al Redfield asustado y dando gracias a todos los dioses porque Jill no hubiese atropellado a alguien.

-Estúpidos gatos que se atraviesan en plena calle. Murmuró Jill conduciendo.

-No hagas tanto ruido Jill, me retumba la cabeza, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan escandalosa?.- Se quejó mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¡Hay! Lo siento,¿ te desperté?.- Comentó Jill en un tono sarcástico.- Ya llegamos dormilón.

Jill quitó las llaves y se bajó del auto, Chris hizo lo mismo.

-Gracias por el transporte.

-Pero si yo no hice nada Jill, ni siquiera conducía.

-Pero es tú auto.

-Bueno, siempre es un placer viajar contigo.- Complementó el castaño.

-Lo sé.- Respondió egocéntricamente. Chris se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se introdujo en el vehículo.

-Pretendes irte sin las llaves.- Mencionó Jill al mismo tiempo que se las mostraba.

-Disculpa, estoy horriblemente distraído, no la verdad estoy actuando como siempre… como un idiota.- Se burló de sí mismo, él se quedó esperando que la chica le entregase las llaves, pero sin embargo Jill sólo se limitaba a sonreírle.-¿Me las vas a entregar?

-Claro que no.- Respondió como si fuera algo obvio. Chris frunció el ceño.

-Y…¿Puedo saber por qué?.-Jill se cruzó de brazos y se rió de él de manera burlona.

-Cariño, estás más borracho que Barry en la boda de Edward.

-No es cierto, ya no juegues y pásame las llaves.- La joven mujer dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa malévola, lentamente introdujo las llaves en su brasier.

-Ven por ellas entonces, no voy a dejar que conduzcas así de ebrio.- Sentenció Jill posando sus manos en las caderas.

A él no le parecía tan mala la idea de meter su mano en el brasier de Jill, sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento pervertido de la mente, con el dolor de su alma fue muy consciente de la cara de idiota que debió haber puesto al ver a Jill intruducir las llaves en sus pechos, sí, sus pechos, porque ahí estaban.

Torpemente descendió del automóvil y se maldijo mentalmente unas cuantas veces por no haberse medido con las copas de vino, el whisky y las cervezas.

-Oye, sé que me veo fatal, pero he conducido más bebido de lo que estoy ahora y no me ha pasado nada.

-Vaya ejemplo para los ciudadanos.- Reprochó la castaña. Negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento Christopher o me quitas las llaves o te quedas en mi departamento, tú escoges.

-¿En tu departamento?.-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, en mi apartamento.-Afirmó ella.

-Okey, está bien, pero quítate las llaves de ahí.- Jill se quitó el objeto de sus pechos y se lo entregó con una sonrisa inocente, aunque Chris era consciente de que ella no era ninguna santa. Él no sabía precisamente como tomarse la propuesta de dormir bajo el mismo techo con Jill, nunca había pasado la noche en su departamento, era extraño, pero prefirió creer que sólo era preocupación, no quería confundirse con cosas absurdas,aún con la vista puesta en las llaves que ella le había entregado escuchó que Jill le decía:

-¡Vamos Redfield!, mi sofá te espera.

"Si, sólo era preocupación".- Pensó Chris mientras le seguía los pasos.

-¡Ya voy!.

_**Ohhhh!, lo siento por la demora jajajajaja, pero no me odien creo que hice un capítulo largo (bueno eso pienso) .De nuevo muchas gracias por leer la verdad que el apoyo a este fic ha sido muy bueno y realmente me hace feliz ^^**_

_**No sé cuando vuelva actualizar, entro a estudiar así que... ufff... se pone complicado u_u, pero el cap.3 ya está en proceso.**_

_**Besotes y abrazos de oso para todos… gracias por apoyar el valenfield!**_


	3. Castigo

_**N/A: Primero que nada… ¡Los amo! Jajaja, me hace muy feliz que les guste este fic y que dejen sus hermosos e inspirantes reviews ^^, de verdad se agradecen enormemente sus comentarios, sin ustedes no sería lo mismo. Sí, lo sé me demoro mucho en actualizar XD, les pido mil disculpas por eso, a veces tengo que estudiar, otras veces salgo por ahí con los amigos, a veces me envicio con un juego, ya saben una cosa lleva a la otra y otras veces simplemente me quedo pegada con The walking dead, en fin… no tengo excusas, mil disculpas!**_

_**Gracias a: Addie Redfield, M Bidden, Scott Young (bienvenido al fic), fatty rose malfoy, Jill Filth (amo tus reviews), Claire 1002 (gracias por tu comentario n.n, espero sigas leyendo), Sarah xx (te amo enferma y no me importa igual te robaré las fotos de mi Daryl ¬¬), Mire2006 (linda gracias por seguir el fic), SKANDROSITA, Project Revolution ( te quiero amiga!), Miku Redfield XD y AdakennedyW.**_

_**Capítulo Tres: Castigo**_

_**Raccoon city, "RPD", 7:38 AM, Domingo 26 de Enero de 1998.**_

Trabajar un domingo no encabezaba su lista preferencial de "quehaceres" para dicho día, pero eran las consecuencias que debía pagar y asumir por hacer algo realmente estúpido. Chris se preguntaba, ¿Cómo diablos no lo habían despedido?, de seguro era un tipo con mucha suerte o algo así, o posiblemente lo que había hecho no era tan grave. Sin embargo, Jill, quien había recibido el mismo castigo que él no parecía tan optimista con la sanción que debían pagar por tres malditos meses.

Durante la media hora que llevaban trabajando la chica le había dicho "te odio" al menos unas seis veces, a lo que él respondía con un "fue tu culpa".

_**Hace un día, (sábado 25 de enero.)**_

-Pero Jill, es injusto y lo sabes.- Se quejó infantilmente Chris mientras caminaba atrás de ella.- Yo me dormí en tu sofá y no supe del mundo, ¿Cómo diablos me cuentas lo que soñaste mientras yo dormía y no podía oírte?- Ella se volteó.

-¿Y eso es mi culpa?-Inquirió la castaña poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Jill me quedé dormido.- Remarcó él mirándola como si ella fuera idiota.

-Tú me dijiste que te contara, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y cuando regresé para contarte ya estabas dormido, no es mi culpa que hayas estado borracho, ahh y por cierto; no lo volveré a contar si es lo piensas.- El castaño rodó los ojos, no entendía por qué Jill lo ocultaba de esa manera, no era normal, y él tenía curiosidad, además le encantaba fastidiarla.

-No entiendo por qué lo callas tanto, ¿Acaso fue un sueño erótico con alguien?, ¡Vamos no es tan grave!- Jill lo ignoró y siguió caminando, a Chris no le quedó más opción que usar un método más radical.- Jill no es tan malo soñar esas cosas, ni te imaginas los sueños que yo he tenido contigo.- Luego de decir eso sonrió, si a Jill le gustaba juguetear con él, metiéndose llaves en sus pechos, poniéndolo horriblemente nervioso , pues él también tenía derecho a jugar con ella de la misma manera.

La de los orbes azules que ya había reiniciado su marcha, se frenó en seco al escuchar lo último que había mencionado Chris, tragó saliva pesadamente y se volteó a él totalmente nerviosa e incrédula.

-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios. Chris se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras disfrutaba de la expresión que la castaña había dibujado en su rostro, a pesar de haberlo dicho en broma, no podía negar que el comentario poseía cierta cuota de verdad, pero de todos modos Jill no lo sabía y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Qué gracioso no?- Vociferó Jill juntando el entrecejo y a la vez cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Ah… vamos Jill, sólo fue una broma inocente.- La mirada fulminante que su compañera le dirigió fue suficiente motivo para notar que la "broma" no había sido de su agrado, Chris sabía bien lo que venía cada vez que a Jill le parecía algo mal, simplemente era mejor huir, ella no era muy tolerante con las bromas, además no estaba dispuesto a soportar otro terrible dolor en la zona lumbar a causa de una de las tantas técnicas de combate que ella sabía aplicar tan fácilmente, sin importar que su victimario pesara y midiera el doble que ella.

Así que sin indagarlo por mucho tiempo más, Chris se echó a correr lo más rápido que daban sus piernas.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!- Exclamó mientras corría tras él.

Ambos parecían ignorar por completo el factor de que no se encontraban en sus departamentos o en cualquier otro lugar común como en los que acostumbraban a bromear, muy por el contrario, estaban en su lugar de trabajo ; y al parecer aquello no era suficiente motivo para detenerlos.

Chris pasó corriendo tan rápido por el lado derecho de un policía, que éste último ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta quién había sido el responsable de que su café estuviese totalmente derramado en el frío piso de la estación, y cuando vio a la agente Valentine correr como una ráfaga de viento mientras gritaba unos insultos, supo que el culpable sería alguno de los extrovertidos miembros S.T.A.R.S.

Negando con la cabeza, se fue resignado a servirse otro café.

Ante los ojos del Redfield apareció un alegre Barry Burton saludándole como todas las mañanas, el chico ignoró por completo el saludo y se refugió en la espalda de él. Barry que no entendía qué carajos sucedía, intentó girarse para mirarlo y buscar alguna respuesta, pero Chris se lo impidió con un fuerte agarre de hombros mientras respiraba agitado.

-Jill, está loca… quiere matarme.- Le explicó con la voz entrecortada mientras inhalaba y exhalaba el aire repetidas veces a causa de la especie de persecución que estaba protagonizando junto a su compañera. El pelirrojo no tuvo oportunidad de hablar nada, ya que, Jill había llegado a ellos igual de cansada y agitada que Chris, se aproximó peligrosamente a los dos hombres, pero su mirada estaba clavada en su "victimario", quien se escondía de manera cobarde tras el robusto y ancho cuerpo de Barry.

-¡Barry haz algo!- Le pidió suplicante el de cabello castaño oscuro.

-¡Sal de ahí cobarde!- Chilló Jill mientras intentaba alcanzar a Chris con sus brazos, pero el pobre de Barry que actuaba de escudo humano era el recibía los múltiples arañazos que lanzaba la joven.

-¡Jill me estás arañando a mi!- La aludida liberó un bufido restándole importancia a las palabras de Barry, y siguió con su objetivo principal de darle una lección a su amigo.

-¡Es tú culpa Burton!... ¡Quítate!

-Chris no me deja- Como acto seguido, Chris empujó a Barry sobre Jill, provocando que la chica perdiese el equilibrio, por poco y termina con el trasero en pleno suelo y Barry sobre ella, afortunadamente no había sido así, el castaño aprovechó la oportunidad para seguir huyendo.

-Maldito hijo de pu…- Inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y prosiguió.-Barry juro que lo atraparé, esto no se quedará así.- El mencionado se acomodó la ropa y chasqueó la lengua, ya estaba acostumbrado a los "jueguecitos" de esos dos.

-Puedes asesinarlo más tarde no tiene que ser aho…- No acabó la frase, Jill ya se había marchado en la misma dirección que Chris había tomado.

"Por Dios maduren"- Pensó el pelirrojo mientras veía desaparecer a su joven compañera.

Para mala suerte del agente del equipo alpha y haciendo aún más difícil y complicado su escape; pues precisamente en el pasillo por el cual se había dispuesto a entrar era uno de los tantos pasillos sin salida que poseía la estación, para ser más específicos, era el pasadizo en donde estaba el despacho de Irons, todos sabían que para salir de ahí tenías que devolverte o introducirte en la especie de guarida del jefe de RPD y salir por la otra puerta. Era demasiado arriesgado, se golpeó internamente por ser tan idiota.

"Maldita estación que parece un puto laberinto".

Sintió unos pasos acercarse a él, sabía que era Jill, definitivamente se le había complicado considerablemente el escape. Se giró lentamente a la chica encontrándose de frente con su radiante sonrisa triunfante, mientras a la vez le lanzaba una mirada burlona.

-Si piensas que vas a poder atraparme, estás loca.- Ella soltó algo parecido a un bufido/risa.

-Estás perdido cielito, de este pasillo no sales.- Le contestó con ironía.

Él era consciente de que su plan era muy arriesgado, pero ante la situación no le quedaba más alternativa que hacerlo, su única opción de escapar y mantener a salvo su columna vertebral; era hacer lo que tenía en mente. Fijó sus ojos en la puerta que lo llevaría a la salvación. Inmediatamente Jill comprendió lo que su compañero iba hacer.

-¡No Christopher!, ni se te ocurra hacerlo.- Lo advirtió preocupada.

Fue él esta vez quien sonrió de manera burlona y procedió con su plan. Sin dificultad alguna, Chris abrió la puerta del despacho de Brian Irons, se introdujo en la estancia, pensando que era un experto saliendo de situaciones de alto riesgo, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta y acabar victorioso, la mano de Jill sobre ésta se lo imposibilitó, y casi por inercia el chico retrocedió hasta chocar con el escritorio de su jefe y así terminar de asumir por completo que no tenía escapatoria.

Afortunadamente Irons todavía no llegaba.

Jill entró por completo, finalmente fue ella la que cerró la puerta con su pie y comenzó acercarse a él con pasos lentos y amenazadores.

-Bien Chris, dime dónde lo quieres, ¿en la espalda o en el brazo?

-Antes muerto que soportar otro dolor infernal en mí cuerpo.- Con un movimiento rápido logró posicionarse en la parte trasera del escritorio, dejando a los dos separados por el mueble de madera que contenía unas hojas desordenadas y otros objetos más que parecían no tener importancia para ellos. Sin titubear Jill intentó tomar con sus manos al chico, pero Chris fue más rápido y consiguió zafarse, haciéndola exclamar unos sonidos de frustración, tal cual como lo hacía en los entrenamientos de combate.

Ahora estaban en posiciones opuestas, y así dieron paso a una estúpida persecución por alrededor del escritorio.

Grave error…

Mientras Jill intentaba de algún modo tomar a Chris y golpearlo, él se escabullía de sus manos , haciendo que la castaña se irritara más de lo que ya estaba, en uno de los tantos intentos por querer agarrarlo consiguió darle un empujón, que como consecuencia provocó que el Redfield perdiese el equilibrio y para evitar caerse tuvo la brillante idea de afirmarse en el escritorio, pero al hacerlo obtuvo como funesto resultado que el mueble se tambaleara a causa del peso ejercido y como producto de ello, ambos jóvenes pudieron ver en cámara lenta y dramática como caía al suelo una pequeña escultura que yacía sobre la superficie de madera.

Al caer hizo el característico sonido estridente que hacen las figuras de algún material frágil al romperse, los pedazos saltaron en varias direcciones, quedando hecha trizas.

-¡Mierda! - Exclamó Chris, Jill se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza en señal de inquietud.

-Ahora si que estamos jodidos, absoluta y completamente jodidos.- Agregó la castaña a punto de sucumbir en un estado de crisis nerviosa.

Brian Irons, era popularmente conocido por ser un maniático de la "taxidermia", le encantaba coleccionar y decorar el departamento de policías con múltiples obras de arte, entre ellas, esculturas y cuadros, que realmente nadie sabía cómo podía costear. Sin mencionar que eran de pésimo gusto. Sólo alguien tan loco como él tendría la absurda y patética idea de adornar así la estación de policía.

Todos sabían bien, que el jefe cuidaba con su vida esas cosas o "mierdas" como las solía llamar Joseph, una vez Richard había sido testigo de que la secretaría accidentalmente había movido una estatua, Irons se puso como loco y casi la asesinó.

-Esto fue tu culpa.-La acusó el castaño

-¡Es tu maldita culpa!, si no me hubieses estado jodiendo con lo de mi sueño, ni haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar… ¡si tan sólo te hubieras dejado golpear!, nada de esto habría sucedido.-Se defendió ella apuntando lo que antes solía llamarse estatuilla. Chris miró horrorizado las consecuencias de su infantil juego.

-Nos van a despedir después de esto, lo sé.- Comentó Jill en un susurro.

-No si antes nos escapa…- No pudo terminar la frase, en ese preciso momento el pomo de la puerta se giraba tortuosamente desde el otro lado, Irons en compañía de Albert Wesker hacían acto de presencia entrando en la estancia, sorprendidos se encontraron con ambos jóvenes adentro. Los orbes del robusto hombre no tardaron en divisar los pedacitos de la figura esparcidos por el suelo.

Chris le dedicó una mirada rápida a su amiga, visiblemente estaba asustada y al ver como Irons se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, optó por posicionarse protectoramente delante de ella, él ya estaba familiarizado con los regaños y cambios de humor de su estúpido, corrupto y gordo jefe, a diferencia de Jill, ella jamás había recibido una queja de parte de sus superiores, si tenía que asumir la culpa él solo para salvarla, lo haría.

-Fui yo.- Se culpó el Redfield mirando directamente a los ojos de Brian, la ojiazul parpadeó sorprendida varias veces, miró a Wesker para buscar algún tipo de ayuda, pero el capitán estaba tan inexpresivo y frío como siempre. Irons observó a Chris con una rabia descomunal en su mirada.

-No es cierto, yo…yo…fui…fuimos los dos.- balbuceó Jill posesionándose al lado derecho de su compañero.

-¡¿Por qué mierda están en mi despacho?!...¡ No tienen derecho!.- El hombre más viejo miró a ambos agentes S.T.A.R.S en busca de que le respondieran algo, el par se quedó en pleno silencio, la verdad no sabían qué responder.-¡Perfecto así están las cosas, malditos vagos lárguense de acá!... no los quiero ver más, están despedidos, ¡Fuera!...¡Largo!.-Gritó más enrabiado que antes, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido. Wesker se acercó al hombre con pasos certeros y calmados.

-Irons, no tenemos que ser tan radicales.- El mayor se giró al escuchar la voz del rubio de gafas.

-¿Sabes cuánto valor tiene cada una de mis obras?...¡Lo sabes!.- Albert no movió ninguna facción de su rostro ante los escandalosos gritos del corrupto y dejó que se decargara.- Estos vagos no podrían pagármela ni aunque trabajasen el resto de sus miserables vidas.

-De mis hombres me encargo yo.- Irons intentó contraatacar a ese argumento, pero Wesker le dio la espalda, se giró a sus subalternos e ignoró por completo las palabras necias que continuaba exclamando Irons.

-Salgan de aquí, yo hablaré con él.- Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Luego de eso, habían pasado los 15 minutos más largos y desesperante de sus vidas, Jill no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, a la vez se rascaba insistentemente los brazos y aquello era señal evidente de que estaba nerviosa, Chris le había dicho que no lo hiciera más o de lo contrario terminaría sin piel, ella se detenía por unos instantes y al minuto ya estaba en lo mismo. Cuando el rubio de estatura imponente y presencia respetable salió del despacho, Jill sintió como su estómago se apretaba dolorosamente, Chris en cambio se mostraba sereno, era muy propio de él ser así, no demostraba sus emociones con facilidad y menos lo haría en su trabajo, pero lo cierto era que estaba igual de nervioso que la mujer que tenía en frente rascándose la pálida piel de sus brazos, aunque no temía por él, sino que por ella, si la despedían se sentiría culpable, Jill no se lo merecía, además si perdía la vacante en S.T.A.R.S. venían una serie de problemas económicos que no quería ni imaginar, Claire necesitaba que él le enviase dinero todos los meses para abastecerse en la cuidad en donde estudiaba, era complicado.

-Hablé con Irons.- La voz ronca de su capitán lo sacó de sus divagaciones.- Logré persuadirlo para que declinase la decisión que había tomado, para suerte de ustedes, no los despedirá, pero les dejó un castigo y yo frente a eso no puedo hacer nada, no pretendo ni quiero saber por qué rompieron eso, no me incumbe y la verdad no me interesa en lo más mínimo, pero como su capitán debo exigir que se comporten de acuerdo al uniforme que usan, ustedes son ejemplos sociales, modelos a seguir y no creo que tenga que recordarles que la edad de niñerías adolescentes ya pasó hace bastante.

Jill mantenía la boina azul entre sus manos y la apretaba a cada palabra que decía su capitán, era muy inusual que Wesker los estuviese ayudando de esa manera, él acostumbraba a mantenerse al margen de situaciones conflictivas con Irons, solía ser bastante neutral, se lavaba las manos e ignoraba al agente ó policía que estuviese metido en problemas. De todos modos, le debían su empleo. Chris quería saber cuál era el maldito castigo que se le había ocurrido al hijo de puta de su jefe, necesitaba saberlo para salir lo antes posible a fumar un cigarrillo, realmente la mañana había sido muy tensa y su cuerpo requería un poco de relajo.

-Deberán trabajar los domingos durante tres meses y obviamente no serán considerados en su paga.

.

.

.

.

_**Domingo 8:15 AM**_

-Te odio.- Con esa ya iban siete veces que se lo decía, Chris tomó unas hojas de su escritorio y las lanzó sobre éste mismo de mala manera.

-No puedo creer que seamos los únicos S.T.A.R.S trabajando un domingo, y todo por quebrar una puta figura.-Espetó mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Forest para sentarse, Jill se acercó a él con una taza de café recién hecho en cada mano, le entregó uno y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron mirando como subía lentamente el humo del café, entregándoles una satisfactoria sensación de relajo y calor, los días de Enero en Raccoon eran bastante fríos.

-Al menos nos mantendremos despiertos con esto.- Jill levantó la taza con una sonrisita.- Todavía nos quedan unos diez informes por hacer, creo que nos están dejando todo el papeleo para hoy, esos idiotas se están aprovechando.- Chris asintió por el comentario de su amiga, era verdad, ahora parecían secretarios redactando y organizado los malditos informes, le dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente.- Oye no es verdad.- Él la miró sin entender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso de que te odio, no es verdad.- Chris liberó una sonrisa débil le revolvió el cabello con su mano derecha mientras le contestaba:

-Si lo sé tonta, no tienes que decírmelo.- Ella le sonrió un tanto nerviosa.

Unos leves, pero molestos golpecitos en la puerta del salón de los S.T.A.R.S los interrumpieron, ambos se bajaron del escritorio de su compañero, el castaño caminó desganado en dirección a la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con la culpable de matar su momento de privacidad con Jill.

-¿Qué se siente trabajar un domingo, tal cual como yo lo hago?.- Los dos la fulminaron con la mirada, no estaban de ánimos para aguantarse las burlas de la secretaría de RPD.

-Jodete Amy.- Le contestó Jill.

-¿Por qué traes eso?.- Inquirió Chris apuntando con su dedo índice el ramo de rosas que sostenía la secretaría en sus brazos. La mujer de cabello rubio posó sus ojos verdes en el hombre que le había hablado.

-Hola Chris, estoy bien gracias.- Comentó sarcástica, el aludido la miró con indeferencia, no recordaba tener tanta confianza con la secretaría guarra de la estación, la que se había acostado con la mayoría de sus compañeros, exceptuando a Barry, de seguro le faltaba el apellido Redfield en sus sabanas, sinceramente ya se estaba hartando de las indirectas y miradas que la mujer le dirigía. Amy miró las flores que sostenía.- Ah, sí, esto por eso venía ; Jill son para ti.- La mujer se aproximó a la castaña y se las entregó, Jill las recibió con una sonrisa muy amplia, al parecer ya era conocedora de la identidad del que las había enviado, Chris observaba a Jill con una ceja alzada, Amy se encaminó a la salida en donde permanecía Chris apoyado.-¿Ves Chris?, si no te apresuras te la van a ganar, deberías considerar la propuesta que te hice hace un tiempo.- Le comentó en un murmullo previo a salir, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. El miembro del equipo alpha volvió asesinarla con la mirada, no estaba interesado en revolcarse con una mujer como ella, de seguro se contagiaría de alguna enfermedad venérea, suspiró y cerró la puerta rezando porque su compañera no haya escuchado a la zorrita de Amy.

Pero Jill estaba demasiado sumergida en las rosas rojas que había recibido, las observaba con una sonrisa emboba, el castaño frunció el ceño al verla así por un jodido ramo no tenía nada de maravilloso, sólo eran flores.

"Estás celoso"

Ahí estaba su maldito fuero interno, recordándole sus verdaderos pensamientos, no quería reconocerlo, pero era verdad… estaba celoso y lo peor era que no tenía motivos para estarlo. Ella era su amiga y nada más que eso.

"Una amiga que no te molestaría besar ni acariciar ni… ¡maldita conciencia!", Chris decidió dejar de pensar más en ello, era como auto flagelarse.

-Y…¿quién las envió?.- Inquirió acercándose a ella, la curiosidad lo había vencido y ya había liberado la pregunta antes de razonarlo. Jill se acomodó un molesto mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja izquierda y le sonrío.

-Alex.- Contestó

-¿Alex?

-Sí, no lo puedo creer, él quiere salir conmigo.- Chris asintió levemente con la cabeza.- Lo conocí hace unos días en el bar, es tan serio, maduro y guapo.

"¿Quién mierda era Alex?", él había dejado de oírla, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, era cierto Jill era demasiado linda para estar soltera un mes, y ya llevaba tres, eso era demasiado. Un momento había dicho "maduro".

-¿Maduro?...¿Cuántos años tiene?.- Indagó interrumpiendo a la castaña que ya iba contando otras maravillas del tal Alex.

-Cuarenta.- Respondió sin importancia, él no pudo evitar abrir la boca asombrado.

-¡Cuarenta!.- Repitió escandalizado asumiendo lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, ella asintió.- Jill es un anciano… ¿ahora sales con abuelos?

-No es cierto, lo que yo necesito es un hombre como él.

-Lo conoces hace una semana o menos y hablas de él como si lo conocieras de toda la vida, no puedes confiar en cualquiera, pensé que lo habías aprendido bien.- La joven cambió su semblante a uno totalmente serio.

-¿Estás celoso?.- Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, Chris sintió como esa mirada color azul profundo se clavaba en él, no se había esperado algo así y sinceramente no hallaba la manera de responder sin demostrar que era verdad, y así como si de un bipolar se tratase, Jill cambió nuevamente su expresión seria a una cara llena de risas.- Era broma Redfield.- Le golpeó el hombro y salió del salón tarareando una canción de la época.

Chris se quedó analizando lo que había sucedido, quizás Jill si quería oír esa respuesta, luego miró el ramo, ella era demasiado ingenua, se ilusionaba con un miserable y cliché regalo que hacían los hombres cuando buscaban sexo, él no quería verla sufrir por otro idiota, con Shawn había tenido suficiente es más hace apenas unas semanas había vuelto a ser la Jill de siempre. Y ahora aparecía de la nada este viejo pervertido llamado Alex, un tipo mayor difícilmente busca algo "serio" con una mujer de 23 años, lanzó un suspiro, ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántos suspiros había lanzado en un par de horas, de todos modos era la vida de Jill, y él no podía interceder en las opciones que ella eligiera.

"Qué lindo domingo Chris".- Se dijo para sí mismo mientras encendía un cigarro, si estaba trabajando un día en el que debería estar durmiendo en su cama, al menos se daría el gusto de fumar adentro de la estación, hoy no estaba Wesker para joderlo, le dio una calada al cigarro y continuó organizando unos documentos.

_**OH no saben todo lo que me costó subir este capítulo, tuve unos problemas con el Word, pero en fin aquí está!, estamos llegando a partes importantes del fic, en el próximo se viene el drama wow! Ajaja XD **_

_**Trataré de actualizar en dos o tres semanas, pero este fic no quedará en el olvido eso lo aseguro. Esperaré sus comentarios con una sonrisa en el rostro, gracias a ustedes se hace la historia!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Besotes, saludines y abrazos de oso para todos!, Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	4. Preocupación y problemas, parte 1

_**N/A: Hi!, hoy la inspiración llegó a mi cerebro jajaja y bueno me ha permitido terminar de escribir este capítulo. ¡Wow! Estoy feliz por eso =D, como siempre quiero agradecer a las lindas personitas que siempre me leen ^^ y lo agradezco mil veces más a quienes dejan reviews, ya saben, los comentarios son la gasolina del escritor de FF.**_

_**Muchas gracias a: mire2006 (te quiero mucho linda, gracias por los comentarios), AdakennedyW (gracias por todo tu apoyo), Scott Young(gracias por leer!), namine redfield (Bienvenida al fic), Sarah xx (te amo amiga hermosa, eres la mejor), Addie Redfield (gracias por leerme siempre ñ_ñ), Jill Filth (lindi, me hacen tan pero tan feliz tus comentarios), fatty rose malfoy (adoro tu apoyo), hamerun21 ( wow! Linda me alegra que sigas el fic, mil gracias) y a Vegeta` Z girl (Bienvenida al fic, amo a vegeta tenía que decirlo XD)**_

_**Les dejo el capítulo, recién salido del horno jajaja. Espero lo disfruten.**_

_**Capítulo cuatro: Preocupación y problemas, parte 1.**_

_**Raccoon city, 16:43 PM, Jueves 30 de Enero de 1998.**_

Extrañamente el sol se había asomado aquella tarde, era un fenómeno por esos días, la humedad acumulada en los pasados meses de invierno comenzaba a evaporarse, pero aun así; la temperatura no superaba los 11 ºc, Joseph se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera de la patrulla, para pasar el tiempo dibujaba pacíficamente con sus manos enguantadas una caricatura en el empañado vidrio de la ventana del auto, Chris sonrió al notar que dicha caricatura era el mismísimo Albert Wesker.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar a que salgan esos bastardos?- Comentó el de la pañoleta roja, mientras que con la palma de su mano borraba el dibujo y limpiaba el mojado vidrio. Chris se volteó nuevamente a él desde el asiento del conductor.

-No sé, Wesker no ha comunicado nada más, según lo último que nos dijo la supuesta banda de narcotraficantes se oculta en esa pocilga – Terminó de explicar el castaño apuntando hacía el callejón sin salida que estaban custodiando. Joseph observó la única puerta que lograba divisar desde su posición.

-¿Por qué razón siempre nos envían a nosotros tres a misiones que ni siquiera nos corresponde realizar?- Inquirió Barry con un semblante notoriamente exhausto.

-Tal vez, la razón es porque el equipo bravo es pésimo en misiones de campo- Argumentó Joseph mientras se quitaba la pañoleta de la cabeza para luego acomodarse con las manos sus cortos cabellos rubios.

-No, esa no debe ser la razón – Contestó Chris con la vista fija en el callejón, parecía un cazador esperando por su presa.

-El principal motivo es que a Wesker le encanta jodernos en los días que no tenemos misiones que realmente nos correspondería hacer – Complementó el pelirrojo a la vez respondiéndose él mismo la pregunta que había mencionado hace unos segundos, Joseph sonrió, definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con Burton.

-¡Hey!- El llamado de atención que realizo Chris hizo que Barry y el rubio fijasen la vista en el dichoso callejón, la única puerta del tosco y sucio lugar se abrió, de allí salieron dos hombres muy jóvenes que guardaban algo en sus bolsillos y charlaban tranquilamente.

-Bien muchachos, llegó la hora de trabajar- Suspiró el mayor de los tres acomodando su pistola, Joseph se volvió atar la pañoleta en la cabeza y Chris imitó la acción de Barry.- Frost y yo iremos al frente, Chris tú nos cubrirás tienes mejor puntería, a pesar de verse inofensivos no podemos confiarnos de esos niños- Ordenó finalmente Barry con su particular voz paternal. Todos descendieron del automóvil policial y se acercaron cautelosos al par de hombres que platicaban.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los individuos notaron la presencia de los tres agentes de S.T.A.R.S. Joseph, sin rodeos se aproximó a los tipos que no parecían superar los 18 años de edad.

-Muy bien amiguitos esto será fácil siempre y cuando ustedes nos cooperen, denme lo que tienen en los bolsillos de sus lindas chaquetas – Ambos chicos se miraron con nerviosismo, no había nada que pudiesen hacer, en un intento estúpido y desesperado de huir, uno de ellos sucumbió bajo los brazos de Barry que con facilidad logró neutralizarlo, el otro muchacho al ver como había resultado el intento de escape de su amigo, levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Yo…yo… sólo soy consumidor lo promet…

-¡Cállate! ¿Si?- Espetó Joseph interrumpiéndole – Voltéate y mantén las manos así en donde yo las pueda ver- Indicó mientras registraba los bolsillos del joven encontrándose con una cantidad considerable de alguna sustancia alucinógena. Chris apuntaba a los jóvenes que se hallaban apoyados en la mugrosa pared del callejón, sus compañeros continuaban registrándolos, no debían hacer demasiado ruido, o de lo contrario llamarían la atención de los transeúntes y eso sería fatal para el operativo.

Chris detestaba ese tipo de misiones, curiosamente se arriesgaban más que en otras, pues las bandas de narcotraficantes de Raccoon city solían ser delincuentes que manejaban armamento de alto calibre, no eran enemigos fáciles de retener y neutralizar.

-¡Me vas a decir que tú solo consumías toda esta mierda!- Exclamó el rubio mientras encontraba más droga de sus bolsillos, Joseph lo volteó con brusquedad y lo tomó de la chaqueta – Dime pendejo, ¿en dónde están los demás?

-¡No le digas nada David!- Vociferó escandalosamente el joven que estaba siendo registrado por Barry.

-¡Cállate mocoso!- Le exigió Chris apuntándolo con su arma.

-¡Jamás les diremos en donde están los demás!- Joseph estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se encontraba a pasos de golpearlo, pero Barry lo calmó, si no habían logrado dar con el paradero de todos los integrantes de la banda quería decir que el operativo se extendería por un tiempo más y esa idea arruinaba muchos planes, sobre todo los de Joseph que no había un viernes que no saliera a beber al Jack`s bar.

-Hijos de puta- Espetó el rubio completamente molesto.

Barry sacó de su cinturón un comunicador y oprimió un botón.

-Central uno, aquí Burton, necesitamos que envien una patrulla de arresto, logramos dar con dos de ellos, estamos en la calle principal, en el último callejón en dirección al sur.

-Recibido- Contestó una voz desde el otro lado. El pelirrojo guardó el comunicador y miró con preocupación a sus compañeros.

-De todos modos tenemos que registrar el basurero en donde estaban estos dos- Mencionó el castaño. Barry asintió con la cabeza.

-Vayan a inspeccionar qué hay allí dentro, yo me quedaré con los mocosos, apenas lleguen los refuerzos les sigo- Rápidamente Chris emprendió destino a la puerta, Joseph esta vez se dispuso a cubrirlo. Abrió la puerta sin dificultad, analizó su derecha y luego la izquierda, al parecer no había nadie en el lugar, con la mano le hizo una señal a su compañero para que entrase.

Joseph encendió una linterna, el lugar estaba oscuro y visualizar con claridad era técnicamente imposible.

-Al parecer los bastarditos no sólo traficaban drogas- Mencionó el último que entró, mientras apuntaba con la linterna el resto del lugar, Chris bajó su pistola y con pasos apresurados se acercó a las dos adolescentes que se encontraban inconscientes, las chicas estaban atadas de pies y manos a una cama que claramente no estaba en buenas condiciones higiénicas. Joseph les buscó el pulso y suspiró aliviado. – Están vivas.- informó, Chris se quedó paralizado mirando la escena, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a ser un S.T.A.R.S en el oficio se veían muchas cosas impactantes.

-Pobres nenas, no quiero ni imaginar lo que les hacían- Agregó su compañero de equipo, él sólo se limito a asentir , volvió a analizar el cuerpo de las muchachas, estaban pálidas, delgadas y por sobretodo muy golpeadas, los brazos mostraban evidentes signos de violencia , tales como, hematomas y arañazos que claramente debieron ser provocados por medio de las agujas, seguramente las mantenían drogadas vía inyecciones y así abusaban con toda libertad de ellas, las dos chicas traían puesta una blusa de tirantes y el resto sólo era su ropa interior. Chris sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho de sólo pensar si a su hermana le hicieran algo así.

El particular sonido de la patrulla policial llegó a sus canales auditivos, ambos comprendieron que se llevarían a los delincuentes, en cuestión de segundos la figura de Barry atravesó la puerta y por su expresión Chris dedujo que se había impactado al ver a las jóvenes.

-Joseph ve avisar que tenemos a dos chicas en muy mal estado.- El mencionado obedeció al instante y se dirigió a realizar lo solicitado, Barry echó un vistazo al lugar y maldijo unas cuantas veces.- Deben tener la edad de Moira- empezó el pelirrojo, Chris sonrió al recordar a la hija mayor de su amigo, era una chica muy alegre e inteligente, Barry estaba orgulloso de ella, era una de las mejores en su clase.- Si alguien le hiciera eso a mis hijas yo lo mato.

-Te entiendo… yo sentí lo mismo cuando las vi, si le hicieran eso a Claire creo que me volvería loco.

En ese instante entraron al lugar unos paramédicos y más policías encargados de ese tipo de casos en particular. Ambos salieron en completo silencio del escalofriante "cuartucho" en donde mantenían prisioneras a las jóvenes muchachas, no podían hacer nada más por ese caso, no les correspondía, ellos sólo cubrían aquella misión por órdenes de Wesker. Sin embargo, Chris se sentía mal por no poder ayudar ni darle caza a esa maldita banda de traficantes abusadores.

-Supongo que nuestro lindo Capitán nos hará redactar un informe sobre esto ¿no?- Comentó Joseph uniéndose a ellos.

-Es lo más probable.

-Pero nosotros somos horribles haciendo esas mierdas de informes- Agregó el chico, Barry sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Se supone que somos un equipo ¿verdad?- Tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio se giraron a Chris con caras de evidente confusión- No me miren como si estuviera loco, no digo que vamos a redactar ese documento nosotros tres, sería un lío… pero… Brad y Jill no hicieron nada en esta misión, podríamos dejarles el trabajo a ellos y sería justo.- Joseph sonrió triunfante y Barry negaba divertido con la cabeza.

-A veces no eres tan idiota Redfield.

-No, a veces no tanto- Respondió apoyando a su amigo, el mayor de los tres les hizo un llamado para que detuviesen su andar en dirección al vehículo. Ellos no se habían percatado en qué momento Barry se quedó atrás.

-¿Qué demonios, viejo?- Preguntó un fastidiado Joseph, Barry se acercó a ellos.

-No podemos hacer que ellos redacten eso, ni siquiera estuvieron en la misión, eso no es un trato justo Chris.

-Redáctalo tú entonces- Escupió el rubio mirándolo con enfado.- Lo que dice Chris es justo, ¿sabes por qué?... pues por la simple razón de que ellos no arriesgaron sus malditos traseros como nosotros, tú mejor que nadie eres consciente de todo lo que arriesgamos cuando salimos a las calles, Jill se zafó de la misión diciéndole a "Weskercito" que se sentía mal y el cobarde e inútil de Vickers siempre se inventa excusas para no exponerse, ¿quieres más razones?-Joseph continuó caminando, Chris miró a Barry que se había quedado callado.

-Sé que esto sonará extraño, pero Frost tiene razón, Jill actúa muy raro y Brad nunca hace mucho por el equipo, así que al igual que él pienso que esto es justo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, les diremos lo que sucedió en la misión y ellos lo escribirán, no creo que Jill se niegue, me debe muchos favores últimamente.- Argumentó el chico interrumpiendo al pelirrojo y al igual que Joseph se dirigió a la patrulla. Barry suspiró derrotado. Cuando esos dos creaban un plan, nada podía detenerles.

"_**RPD" 17:47 pm**_

El viaje de regreso a la estación había sido silencioso y sin mayores problemas, como era de esperarse, el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S les había solicitado que entregaran el informe a primera hora del día sábado, luego de una larga charla por decidir quién sería el encargado de pedirle el "favor" a Jill, finalmente se decidieron por Chris, él era la persona más optima. La castaña accedió de inmediato a la petición de su amigo, ella era la mejor del equipo realizando informes y hacer uno más no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, además en cierto modo estaba en deuda con él, con la resiente misión ya iban tres de las que conseguía escaparse y todas las veces lo había logrado gracias a Chris, él hasta el momento no se había negado a cubrirla.

Era un acuerdo entre ellos, se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente cuando el otro lo requería.

Chris terminó de relatarle todo lo sucedido en la misión.

-Perfecto, entiendo todo, sólo una cosa; ¿entonces el caso continúa pendiente?- Inquirió con curiosidad.

-Bueno, se podría decir que sí, pero no nos corresponde seguirlo a menos de que Irons lo ordene y hasta donde yo sé aquello no ha sucedido.

-Bien, entonces mañana lo traeré.

-Al menos mañana trabajamos cuatro horas- Comentó bostezando – Esto de trabajar los domingo me está matando- Jill miró con culpabilidad a su compañero, se veía realmente agotado y probablemente era porque además de realizar las misiones que le correspondían a él, también estaba haciendo las de ella.

-Te prometo que en los próximos días cubriré las misiones que te asignen, para que así descanses- Jill le sonrió y apoyó su mano derecha en el hombro de él.

-Gracias, pero mis misiones no son para nenas- Le respondió con la evidente intención de hacerla enfadar y lo había conseguido. La ojiazul hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ya quiero ver cuando tengas que desactivar una bomba Redfield, te vas a orinar en tus pantalones y ahí veremos quién es la nenita – Chris soltó una risa triunfante, adoraba hacerla enfadar – ¡No te rías!- Le dijo golpeándole el hombro suavemente.

Joseph se acercó a ellos que reían distraídos.

-Lamento interrumpir al matrimonio Redfield Valentine, pero necesitaba saber si la señorita presente aceptó hacer el informe – Jill paró de reír y se giró a Joseph.

-Si capitán Frost, yo haré el maldito informe.

-Así me gusta preciosa – La castaña lanzó un bufido, caminó a su escritorio, tomó su bolso y se despidió de ellos haciéndoles un gesto con la mano. Ambos se quedaron viendo como se alejaba, aunque más bien Joseph admiraba en todo su esplendor el trasero de la chica -¿De qué color serán hoy? – Chris lo miró por sobre el hombro con una ceja alzada y sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

-¿De qué color qué cosa?

-De que color será su ropa interior, es una apuesta que hacemos con Forest todos los viernes – El Redfield no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, si enfadarse o ignorarlo, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Se ve que tienen tiempo libre de sobra, ¿y cómo saben la respuesta? – Indagó divertido – Dudo que Jill les diga.

-Fácil, se lo preguntamos a las chicas del camerino femenino.

-Mañana me dices quién resultó ganador- Comentó Chris aproximándose a la salida del despacho de los S.T.A.R.S, el de la pañoleta sonrió y se dispuso a imitar la acción de sus compañeros.

Por fin se había acabado la jornada laboral, era hora de beber en el Jack`s bar.

_**Sábado 31 de Enero "RPD" 10:23 am.**_

Jill entraba sonriente y animosa al departamento de policías, registró su identificación en el ordenador como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Ese día estaba de buen humor y en parte se lo debía a la maravillosa velada que había compartido con Alex, ese hombre le estaba gustando en serio, la respetaba, la hacía reír y sentirse querida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía decir que su vida comenzaba a marchar nuevamente.

Barry se acercó a Jill desesperado la había estado esperando, Albert Wesker les había pedido el informe, ellos vacilaron en contestar, si ella no llegaba con el famoso documento podían empezar a decirle "adiós" a salir temprano del trabajo. El capitán Wesker había sido claro y preciso en sus palabras.

"_Si el informe no llega a mi escritorio en tres horas despídanse de que este turno durará cuatro horas"_

El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, si algo salía mal no podría ir a la ceremonia de Polly, su hija menor, que estaba en la primaria y eso significaba para él; fallar como padre y esposo. Kathy le había pedido por favor que asistiera si no iba, ella se enfadaría.

-Jilly dime que trajiste ese informe por todos los cielos - La mujer se sorprendió de ver a Barry repentinamente, en el semblante de la ojiazul se notó un cambió rotundo, su expresión se volvió insegura y su rostro se transformó más pálido de lo normal.

"Mierda lo había olvidado por completo"

-Barry…lo…lo lamento yo… lo olvidé – Tartamudeó nerviosa tomándose la cabeza, estaban perdidos, el plazo impuesto por Wesker vencía en minutos. La miró con decepción, Jill se estaba comportando muy irresponsable con ellos desde que salía con su nuevo pretendiente.

-Pero dame un tiempo y lo hago de inmediato.

-Jill ya no tiene caso – Contestó observando su reloj.

-Por favor perdóname, es que anoche regresé muy tarde a mi departamento y lo olvidé por completo, me siento como la mierda – Intentaba excusarse la chica, pero Barry sólo la miró de reojo y se alejó de ella sin decirle ninguna palabra.

.

.

.

Barry llegó a la estancia S.T.A.R.S enfadado, se acercó a Chris que charlaba con Kenneth.

- Chris tenemos que hablar – Buscó con la vista a Joseph – ¡Contigo también! – Le gritó, el chico se acercó a los dos y Kenneth los dejó en privado.

-Jill no hizo el informe – Avisó irritado, Joseph lanzó unos insultos y Chris no se lo creía.

-Barry no te alarmes, ella llegará pronto con ese puto papeleo y podrás ir a ver a Polly con Kathy, y tú Joseph podrás tener tu habitual cita del día sábado, ¡cálmense y espérenla!- La defendió.

-Chris no estás entendiendo, hablé con ella, la acabo de ver abajo, Jill no hizo el informe – Él sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, le costaba asumirlo, pero Jill estaba cambiando y para mal. Se sentía traicionado, ella había roto el acuerdo de ayudarse mutuamente, él le daba mucho, pero no recibía nada a cambio. Su ciega confianza en Jill tenía en problemas a sus compañeros.

-Iré a telefonear a Mary, creo que no llegaré a nuestro encuentro – Suspiró Joseph, al mismo tiempo caminaba en dirección al teléfono – Adiós sexo – Murmuró al marcar el número. Barry salió nuevamente del despacho. Chris vio entrar a la castaña, comúnmente la habría saludado, pero estaba demasiado enfadado, así que cuando ella lo miró él simplemente desvió la mirada y siguió los pasos de Barry.

El día de Jill Valentine que parecía ser perfecto se había ido al diablo, Joseph, Chris y Barry no le habían hablado en todo el resto de la tarde, vio a Chris entregarle el dichoso informe a su capitán, se sentía de lo peor. Esperó que todos salieran del despacho, sabía que el castaño era uno de los últimos en salir, tenía que explicarle y disculparse… al menos con él, no soportaba que Chris la ignorara.

-Chris, ¿podemos hablar? – Preguntó caminando hasta el escritorio del chico, el aludido permanecía buscando algo en la superficie de madera y ni siquiera volteó a verla.

-¿Hablar?... ¿de qué? – Contestó luego de un largo silencio, todavía seguía con la vista en el mueble.

-Sé que estás enojado, lamento de verdad lo que sucedió con el informe, me comprometí con ustedes y les fallé, pero ese día también me había dispuesto a salir con…

-Alex – Terminó la frase por ella.

-Sí, con Alex – Confirmó la de los orbes azules, Chris se giró a ella mirándola duramente.

- Mira Jill, entiendo que el tal Alex te traiga maravillada, pero no puedo entender cómo pudiste olvidar lo del informe sabiendo que era importante, ¡pero claro!, Alex está ante todos, está ante tu trabajo y tus compañeros.

-A mi no me correspondía hacer ese trabajo y lo sabes, perdóname por no ser perfecta… ¡Chris todos cometemos errores! Y ¡Dios!, Jamás pondría a Alex sobre ustedes y mucho menos ante Barry y tú – Chris soltó el aire pesadamente por la nariz.

-Dices que no te correspondía hacer ese trabajo ¿no?, te recuerdo que yo he estado haciendo los tuyos y no me he quejado, Jill te pido un maldito favor y lo olvidas por salir con tipo que conoces hace semanas, Barry no pudo asistir a una ceremonia de su hija en la escuela por esto y aun así me dices que no pones a ese anciano sobre nosotros.

-Alex no es ningún anciano, y ha sido la única persona que ha estado realmente dispuesta a ayudarme, lamento que no puedas entender eso, ya me disculpé, si no me entiendes no puedo hacer más – Esas palabras le habían dolido. ¿Acaso Jill no valoraba el apoyo que él le había dado?.

-Nunca pensé que eras de las mujeres que se dejan llevar por un viejo con dinero, te sientes querida porque te lleva en su auto último modelo y comes en los mejores restaurantes de la cuidad.

-No es eso Chris, ¡¿qué demonios te sucede?!

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede a ti?!, ¿sabes cómo se les llama a las de tú tipo? – Antes de que pudiese decirlo, Jill le había dado una bofetada, él la miró impactado, los ojos azules de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas, nunca habían discutido de esa manera. Por alguna razón extraña se sentía horriblemente la peor persona de este mundo, la sensación de angustia le golpeaba el pecho.

-No necesito que te preocupes por mi, yo soy lo suficientemente independiente y sé valerme por mi misma, no soy tu problema ni tú el mío... – Dicho aquello, salió de la estancia rápidamente limpiándose las lagrimas bruscamente.

_**¡Se pelearon! :O ni yo me lo creo XD**_

_**Bueno… dicen que todo sucede por algo… dicen…ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte :S pretendo actualizar pronto, si el tiempo me lo permite claro…**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Abrazos y besos para todos, cuídense y nos leemos luego!**_


	5. Preocupación y problemas, parte 2

_**N/A: Hola!; prometí subir una actualización no tan… tan "lenta" y creo que en parte no lo logré.XD tuve una semana de mucho estudio, pero salí bien en todo ,así que estoy muy happy =D. Y también me puse a escribir un one-shot de" The walking dead"… bueno a nadie le importan mis excusas baratas jajajjaja. (Hice un capítulo largo para compensar la demora, no me odien)**_

_**Sus incondicionales comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir con este fic. ^^**_

_**Gracias por los reviews a: fatty rose malfoy, Miku Redfield xD (gracias por leer el fic que hice de TWD), hamerun21, namine redfield, Sarah xx, AdakennedyW, Addie Redfield, SKANDROSITA, Vegeta `z girL, Jill Filth y a Project Revolution ( gracias por todo tu apoyo amiguita linda!).**_

_**Les dejo la segunda parte! Espero les guste, de todos modos acepto tomatazos!**_

_**Capítulo cinco: Preocupación y problemas, parte 2.**_

_**Raccoon police department, 20:05 pm, sábado 31 de Enero de 1998.**_

Parecía que lo único presente en el despacho de los S.T.A.R.S era el cuerpo inexpresivo de Chris Redfield, estaba sumergido en una especie de "trance mental", nada podía sacarlo de sus divagaciones internas. En sus ojos, Chris sólo conseguía ver una y otra vez la triste imagen en donde Jill atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y se iba con unas cuantas lagrimas que realizaban una melancólica travesía por sus mejillas, los oídos del chico parecían estar sordos ante el tumulto ruido externo de las calles que rodeaban la estación de policías.

No había conseguido moverse ni un miserable centímetro luego de recibir la bofetada que Jill le había propinado. Si dijera que no estaba sorprendido ni afectado emocionalmente con lo que acaba de suceder, se transformaría en el mayor mentiroso que existiera en el planeta. Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera por una milésima de segundo se le pasó por la mente la vaga idea de que podría discutir de tal manera con Jill Valentine, esa mujer era realmente importante en su vida, era más que una amiga. Chris aún no encontraba la palabra exacta para definir lo que sentía por ella, pero… el simple hecho de discutir con la castaña le provocaba sensaciones inexplicables.

Con la vista perdida, Chris logró sentarse en la silla adyacente a su escritorio, comenzó a repasar en su mente las palabras que se habían dicho y cayó en cuenta de lo imbécil y bestia que podía llegar a ser cuando se enfadaba.

De no haber sido porque Jill lo abofeteó quizás habría terminado de decirle lo que en un momento de arrebato deseó hacer, estuvo a poco tiempo de tildarla de prostituta, mujer fácil, perra o lo qué fuese… y no creía haber caído tan bajo en mucho tiempo, ella era su compañera, una mujer excepcionalmente maravillosa y no era digna de recibir un trato así, independiente de que últimamente se estuviese comportando como que fuese otra.

-Soy un maldito idiota – Masculló el castaño tomándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que ella había mencionado acerca de Alex, al cual, por cierto aún no conocía, y la verdad tampoco quería hacerlo, de verlo seguramente le impactaría su puño en el rostro. Estaba odiando sentirse celoso de los pretendientes de Jill, eso no estaba bien y no podía seguir así.

Cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba de manera abrupta su rabia. Estaba muy confundido, no sabía qué hacer, si ir tras ella y disculparse o simplemente no hacer nada y esperar a que el mal momento pasara, pero su condenado orgullo, muy propio de los Redfield, le remarcaba profundamente en sus pensamientos que la castaña también debía decir "perdón" y no sólo a él, Joseph y Barry igualmente merecían escuchar eso, ambos se habían visto afectados por el asunto del estúpido informe.

Pero sinceramente era lo que menos le importaba a Chris en ese momento.

Respiró profundamente, ahora se sentía tan miserable como el jodido ex novio de Jill, el idiota de Shawn había sido el responsable de las lagrimas de la ojiazul en múltiples ocasiones, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, el culpable de que ella estuviese mal; no era ni Shawn, ni Alex, ni nadie más, el culpable era él.

El Redfield dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, se quedó durante un largo instante contemplando el techo de la estancia, realmente estaba comenzando a enloquecer con la situación. Necesitaba un cigarrillo con urgencia, le importaba una mierda lo que le decían de su mal hábito, que era dañino y otras cosas más, por mucho que intentase dejarlo no podía y en ese momento sus intenciones de hacerlo eran nulas. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón con ademán de encontrar uno, pero la caja estaba completamente vacía.

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba – Espetó con rabia aventando la cajetilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... deberías estar en tu departamento – La voz ronca y paternal de Barry lo sacó de su estado de ausentismo momentáneo. Chris lo miró de reojo y continuó en su posición de admirar lo que estaba sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que viviré aquí de ahora en adelante, de todos modos mañana es domingo y eso significa que debo trabajar. ¿Tienes un maldito cigarro?

En ese momento recordó que los únicos en cumplir jornada laboral el domingo eran él y la castaña, aquello sería muy incomodo, además Barry no fumaba, lanzó un bufido. Quería que la tierra lo devorara vivo en ese mismo instante.

-¿Sabes qué le sucedió a Jill? – Chris sintió un nudo en la garganta, rápidamente se acomodó de posición en la silla y lo miró con preocupación y nerviosismo.

-No… no lo sé – Mintió.

-La acabo de ver salir como alma que lleva al diablo y si mi vista no me falla, me atrevería a decir que estaba llorando, me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido – Si ya se sentía mal, pues ahora se sentía diez mil veces peor. ¿Qué clase de amigo le insinuaba un insulto tan grande a su mejor amiga?, Chris se preguntaba internamente mientras escuchaba a Barry como si estuviera a millas de distancia. El Burton continuó relatando - ¿Sabes?, quería disculparme con ella, creo que exageramos con eso de no dirigirle la palabra en toda la tarde, ella es humana y cometió un error, le podría pasar a cualquiera, ahora que lo pienso … no es tan grave ¿no? – El tirador del equipo alpha frunció el ceño, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, él no iba a disculparse, al menos no por ahora y menos después de la bofetada, también tenía dignidad. El pelirrojo continuó – Pero cuando me acerqué, me dijo que la dejase en paz, se subió a su auto y se marchó.

Chris se puso de pie, cogió la chaqueta que colgaba en la pared junto a su escritorio, se encaminó a la salida del salón completamente ahogado en sus pensamientos, Barry lo tomó del brazo y lo miró extrañado.

-¿Me estás escuchando muchacho?

-Sí, lo siento es que… Barry me tengo que ir, nos vemos – El pelirrojo lo liberó del agarre y el chico se dispuso a salir.

"¿Qué demonios les pasa a estos dos?"- Pensó con preocupación.

.

.

.

.

Jill se bajó de su vehículo cabizbaja y completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, sentía rabia, pena y culpa. Sabía que había cometido un grave error al no cumplir con lo del informe, pero le restaba relevancia a eso último, lo que realmente la tenía así de mal era su discusión con Chris.

Las palabras que él le había dicho le dolieron, nunca se imaginó que terminaría abofeteándolo de la manera en que lo hizo, pero la rabia de ese instante provocó que reaccionara sin meditarlo con antelación.

Caminó en dirección a su departamento, estaba en el tercer piso del edificio, el ascensor se hallaba repleto así que optó por usar las escaleras, además tenía los ojos irritados y no quería que sus vecinas entrometidas le preguntasen qué le sucedía. Cuando llegó al pasillo que llevaba a su vivienda se sorprendió de ver a una rubia de cabello rizado apoyada en la puerta.

-¡¿Kate!? – Exclamó la ojiazul con sorpresa.

-No, soy su fantasma, ¡claro que soy yo amiga! – Jill sonrió con amplitud, realmente necesitaba ver a su mejor amiga en esos momentos, se abalanzó a ella y la estrechó en un cálido abrazo. Ambas amigas permanecieron así por un largo periodo, Kate se había ido de viaje hacía un mes y aquella cantidad de tiempo significaba demasiada lejanía para ellas. – Jill me estás asfixiando – La castaña se alejó y le regaló otra sonrisa.

-Lo siento, es que necesitaba un súper abrazo tuyo – La del cabello rizado frunció el ceño al notar que su amiga había estado llorando.

-Hey… ¿qué sucede? – Le susurró con preocupación, Jill soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Mejor entremos y te explico – Kate asintió y juntas entraron al departamento. Dejaron sus bolsos sobre el sofá y Jill se encaminó a la cocina.

-¿Quieres un café o algo?- Inquirió la castaña.

-No, lo que yo quiero es que me digas qué te sucede, no te veo de hace un mes y ahora que lo hago noto que estuviste llorando, ¿quién fue el idiota esta vez? – Preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-No me lo creerías – Le contestó la agente S.T.A.R.S mientras caminaba al comedor y se sentaba para beberse el café que se había servido. Kate se sentó frente a ella y alzó ambas cejas.

-No me digas que fue el viejo con el que sales ahora, si ese depravado te hizo daño lo mato, nunca me dio buena impresión…

-Kate – La interrumpió la chica - Alex no es un viejo ¡maldición! – Exclamó cansada de que todo el mundo le dijera lo mismo.

-Sí lo es Jilliam, no lo puedes negar – La mencionada la fulminó con la mirada.

-No, Alex no me hizo nada, bueno… nadie me hizo nada, sólo que discutí con alguien eso es todo.

-¿Con alguien?, pues ha de ser una persona muy importante para que estés así – Jill posicionó la vista en la taza – Oye si no me dices quién fue lo averiguaré de todos modos, soy capaz de preguntarle a Chris si es necesario – La castaña sintió que su corazón daba un respingo de sólo escucharle nombrar, volvió a mirar a su amiga.

-Precisamente con él fue con quien discutí – Kate abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar abrir la boca por el asombro, era imposible esos dos no discutían por nada, ella nunca conoció a dos personas que se llevasen tan bien, además estaba segurísima de que Jill sentía algo más por su compañero y viceversa, sin embargo ella no se atrevía a indagar demasiado sobre ese asunto. De todos modos la noticia no dejaba de impactarle.

-Imposible – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, Jill curvó sus labios y asintió con desagrado - ¿Pero cómo…qué pasó?.

-En resumen, yo me había comprometido con Chris ha realizar un estúpido informe de una misión, pero ese día en la noche salí con Alex, llegué muy tarde y lo olvidé, eso provocó que Wesker nos reprendiera a todos los integrantes del equipo alpha, Chris y los demás se enfadaron conmigo y en realidad no los culpo. Admito que cometí un error, pero eso no le daba el derecho al idiota de Chris para tratarme como lo hizo – Kate pudo notar como la intensidad de la voz de Jill se iba agravando a cada palabra que mencionaba, estaba enfadada, pero con dicha explicación aún no quedaba en claro el problema.

-Espera… tú olvidaste realizar ese informe y se enojaron contigo ¿no?- La castaña asintió - ¿Me vas a decir qué Chris y tú se pelearon por eso?.

-No exactamente, sé que eso es lo que menos le importa y la verdad a mi también, el tema es que comenzó hablar mal de Alex diciendo que no lo conozco y otras cosas más… ¡Kate, estuvo a segundos de llamarme prostituta! argumentando con que yo estaba con Alex por su dinero, pero no le permití que me insultara y lo abofeteé.- La rubia sentía que su mandíbula estaba bajo tierra, realmente estaba impresionada.

-A ver… déjame ver si entiendo, ¿Golpeaste a tu mejor amigo por defender a ese viejo?

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?, ¿Qué me quedara como idiota escuchándolo?

-Jill, Chris es tu amigo, tu compañero – La castaña la miró indignada.

-¿Acaso tú y Chris se pusieron de acuerdo para joderme el día? – Le preguntó con ironía.

-Si él y yo te hablamos tan duramente es porque te queremos de verdad, Jill, ¿Qué no te das cuenta?, el tal Alex nunca te ha llevado a su casa, siempre que se ven es aquí o en un restaurante, nunca te has preguntado el por qué de eso,¿No te parece extraño que un hombre de su edad y de su situación social y económica no tenga familia?.

-¿Kate, qué mierda estás insinuando?- Espetó con rabia.

-Yo… pienso que ese tipo se está burlando de ti, Chris lo único que hace es preocuparse por ti, porque le importas, sabes que yo siempre te apoyo en todo, pero esta vez no puedo hacerlo amiga, le debes una disculpa a tu compañero y piensa en lo que te dije respecto al anciano – La rubia se aproximó a ella y le propinó un beso en la mejilla, caminó a su bolso que yacía en el sofá y salió del apartamento.

Jill se quedó plantada en su posición meditando las palabras de su amiga. Luego de unos minutos se posicionó en pie como si una fuerza sobrenatural se lo hubiese permitido, ya que sus piernas parecían estar paralizadas, fue hasta su dormitorio tomó un abrigo del armario, las llaves de su auto y se marchó rápidamente, tenía que averiguar algo y comprobar que las palabras de Kate eran ciertas.

.

.

.

.

Un hombre de cabello negro, facciones atractivas y de vestimenta elegantemente pulcra se introdujo en su automóvil.

Jill seguía con insistencia cada movimiento que éste realizaba, era cierto Alex nunca le había llevado a su casa, siempre se inventaba millones de excusas diciéndole que era mucho más cómodo que fuesen a cenar a otro lugar, ya dos veces la castaña había notado sus discretas insinuaciones de intentar llevarla hasta un lujoso motel, ella no era tonta como muchos creían y por supuesto que había declinado en asistir a un lugar así con él, tampoco era una mujer fácil que se revolcaba con un tipo que conocía hace un mes o menos.

Alex avanzó con el vehículo y Jill hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Lo estaba siguiendo, sí, no lo negaría, pero necesitaba demostrarles a todos que Alex era un buen hombre de verdad. Ella confiaba en él.

No fueron muchas calles las que recorrió, Alex se estacionó en frente a una casa lujosa, de gran terreno con una bellísima decoración moderna, un jardín hermosamente verde con flores de distintos tipos que cubrían la entrada le daban un aspecto fraternal a la casa. El hombre se bajó del auto. La ojiazul no despegaba su vista, tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño. Y entonces pasó.

Una pequeña niña de unos seis años de edad corrió alegremente hasta Alex exclamando la palabra "papá", una linda mujer pelirroja de edad similar a la de Alex salió a recibirlo igual que la pequeña, la mujer se acercó al hombre y lo besó brevemente en los labios. Jill no necesitaba más pruebas para comprobar que esa era la familia de él y que ella inconscientemente había sido la amante de éste. Por segunda vez en el día sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, aferró sus manos fuertemente al volante y recargó la cabeza en él.

.

.

.

.

Jill llevaba dos horas conduciendo hasta la cuidad próxima a Raccoon necesita escapar aunque fuese un maldito segundo. Sus lagrimas habían cesado, pero su rabia no, ¿Cómo fue tan ciega?, ¿Cómo no pudo ver lo que todo el mundo veía?,¿ Cómo fue capaz de fallarle a Chris?, y todo por vivir una maldita mentira que Alex se inventó para jugar con ella de la peor manera.

-Viejo desgraciado – Murmuró.

Luego de conducir veinte minutos más, consiguió llegar a su objetivo. Abrió lentamente la puerta del automóvil, alzó la vista y respiró profundamente notando la nueva tibieza del aire mientras observaba lo cambiado que estaba el barrio en donde había nacido. Sus ojos azules contemplaron esa pequeña casa que tantos recuerdos guardaba. Jill sonrió y salió por completo del vehículo. Una mujer de cabello castaño fumaba un cigarrillo en el pórtico de la entrada, cuando notó que la miembro de los S.T.A.R.S se aproximaba a ella lanzó un grito emocionada.

-¡Dios mío querida no lo puedo creer! – Jill le respondió con una sonrisa, aceleró sus pasos y abrazó a su madrastra con desesperación. Meryl la había criado como si fuese su propia hija, Jill había perdido a su madre a los cuatro años, una terrible enfermedad acabó con la existencia de la mujer que le dio la vida. Dick Valentine quedó destrozado y pasó dos años sin querer entablar relación con nadie, ni siquiera permitía que los familiares de la fallecida madre de Jill pudiesen visitar a la pequeña. Pero dentro de todo ese periodo negro, llegó a sus vidas Meryl, esa mujer de cabellera larga y castaña, poseedora de unos bellos ojos verdes se convirtió en la mejor madre que jill pudo desear. Cuando su padre se metía en problemas con la ley y debía cumplir condena algunos meses en la cárcel, Meryl se ocupaba de ella, la ayudaba en la escuela, la cuidaba cuando enfermaba, en síntesis Meryl era su madre.

-Te extrañé tanto – Le susurró la más joven. Meryl profundizó el abrazó y le acarició el cabello, notando que ahora Jill lo llevaba más corto, casi a la altura de su mentón.

-Mírate linda, estás hermosa – Comentó separándose de ella para contemplarla.

-No tan guapa como tú, parece que los años no pasaran por tu cuerpo – Ambas rieron y emprendieron caminó al interior del hogar de los Valentine. Una vez adentro Jill echó un vistazo y se extrañó de no ver a su padre allí. - ¿En dónde está Dick?

-Dos meses – Fue todo lo que contestó la mayor bajando la mirada, la castaña suspiró hondamente y se tomó la cabeza con una mano. Entendía a la perfección la situación, su padre había cometido un delito.

-¡Maldición es qué nunca cambiará! – Espetó furiosa, lo de su padre era la gota que derramaba el vaso, su día iba de mal en peor.

-Necesitábamos cancelar unas deudas – Jill frunció el ceño.

-Me lo pudieron pedir a mí.

-No, ya lo hicimos una vez y no pudimos devolverte el dinero. – La castaña gruñó.

-A mi no me importa eso, me da igual si me pagan o no… prefiero eso a que mi padre esté en una mugrosa celda. – Una vez más su voz se quebrantó y no pudo reprimir unas cuantas lagrimas, Meryl se acercó a ella con preocupación, no era normal que Jill llorara.

-Cielo, ¿qué sucede? – Inquirió preocupada.

-No sé qué me sucede… todo lo que hago está mal, Shawn me traicionó porque soy una estúpida, ahora perdí a Chris por la misma razón yo…

-Tranquila, ¿Alguien te hizo daño Jill, dime por favor qué sucedió? – Preguntaba con inquietud y a la vez intentaba tranquilizar a la chica, ella se limpió las lágrimas y miró a Meryl mientras se rascaba el brazo con nerviosismo.

-Estaba saliendo con un tipo mayor que yo, todos me decían que él no quería nada serio, y yo no les creí hasta que lo ví hace unas horas – La de los ojos verdes le acarició la mejilla – Tenía familia el muy infeliz, por supuesto que a mi me lo ocultó… discutí con mi mejor amigo por defenderlo. Yo creía que… esta vez sería diferente que por fin encontraría a la persona que busco, pero veo que eso es imposible, además no soportaré mirar a Chris sin sentirme culpable.

-Discúlpate con él, si es tu amigo de verdad... te perdonará, Jill eres una mujer hermosa no busques el amor, tal vez está más cerca de lo que crees – La mencionada alzó las cejas y sonrió levemente, posicionó su frente en el hombro de su madrastra.

-Si él no me quiere escuchar está en todo su derecho, soy la peor amiga del mundo – Levantó la vista nuevamente – Lo abofeteé – Le informó con vergüenza. Meryl esbozó una sonrisa al notar que lo único que tenía así de afligida a su "niña" era la discusión con su amigo, era obvio, Jill sentía algo más que amistad por el tal Chris.

-Él te perdonará…

_**Jueves 4 de Febrero. RPD**_

Los días transcurrieron normalmente, aunque a Jill se le hacían eternos, era muy incomoda la situación que estaban viviendo, al menos Joseph y Barry le hablaban y Chris… él sólo le respondía con monosílabos, siempre y cuando el tema que hablaban fuese netamente laboral. La castaña no había tenido el suficiente valor para acercarse y disculparse con él, lo hizo fácilmente con los demás miembros del equipo, pero con él sencillamente no podía.

Bien… ahora lo estaba observando, estaba solo en su escritorio, era la oportunidad perfecta. Tomó aire y caminó hasta él, partiría la conversación con una excusa.

-Chris… ¿Wesker no solicitó nada más sobre el caso de la joven desaparecida? – Su corazón latía frenéticamente y las manos le sudaban y Chris ni siquiera la estaba mirando, mantenía la vista en unos papeles que sostenía en sus manos.

-No, no dijo nada – Contestó sin mirarla.

Ahí estaba de nuevo "señor orgullo" ignorándola, la situación ya le estaba fastidiando. Al menos ahora le había dedicado cuatro palabras. Jill suspiró derrotada y se alejó sin decir nada más. Chris la miró mientras caminaba y sintió tentación de seguirla, pero no lo hizo, era un idiota.

En el pasillo Jill se encontró con Barry.

-Hey guapa, ¿Cómo va tu día? – Indagó el pelirrojo con un tono simpático, la joven liberó un bufido y lo miró con evidente intención de que el Burton la ayudara – Conozco esa mirada – Comentó con miedo, sabiendo que no podía ser nada bueno.

-Barry, creo que Chris me odia y ... ¿sabes? no lo culpo, pero digo; ¿lo qué hice no fue tan malo o si?

-Le diste una cachetada no es para menos. – La castaña abrió la boca impactada.

-¿Te lo contó?... ¡ vaya!, pensé que era más discreto.

-Conozco a ese chico como si fuera mi hijo, tarde o temprano me lo iba a contar. – Jill lo tomó del brazo.

-Tienes que ayudarme Burton, necesito a mi amigo de vuelta.

-Hoy estará en mi casa en la noche, le pedí si podía cuidar a Polly ... y aceptó, a regañadientes, pero aceptó. – La chica liberó un chillido triunfante y lo abrazó – Te prometo que haré que ese idiota me perdone.

.

.

.

.

_**Jueves 4 de Febrero 21:36 pm**_.

Sexta vez que Barry explicaba lo mismo, Chris estaba cabreado de oír las instrucciones, que Polly no podía hacer esto… ni esto otro, no podía comer aquello, que era muy inquieta… El castaño sentía que su cabeza iba explotar con tantas instrucciones.

-Cariño, Chris ya entendió, tenemos que irnos – Barry y Kathy asistirían a una cena de alta reputación, Moira había salido con su novio y el pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que pedirle a Chris que cuidara a su pequeña hija de nueve años.

-Si piensas que soy tan idiota para qué demonios me pediste que cuidara a Polly, ¡por Dios Barry! sé que si le sucede algo debo llamar una ambulancia, no tienes que decirlo,y soy un S.T.A.R.S, tengo mi propia pistola no necesito la tuya.

-Me debías este favor, recuerdas todas las veces que te ayudé con Claire – Kathy tiraba del brazo a Barry para que saliera rápido de la casa.

-Eres un maldito chantajista, ¡ya lárgate!, Polly quedó con el mejor niñero de Raccoon. – Chris comenzó a empujar a su amigo a la salida, el pelirrojo le gritaba unas indicaciones, el castaño le decía "adiós" con su mano y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Luego de cerrarla se recargo pesadamente en ella y miró a la pequeña pelirroja que lo observaba con sus grandes ojos castaños.

-Bien…- Miró su reloj – Ya es tarde, según Barry, debes irte a la cama – La niña hizo una mueca de desagrado y Chris soltó una carcajada – Pero el aburrido de tu papá no está, así que haremos todo lo que él nos dice que no hagamos – Polly sonrió con ganas.- ¿Quieres pizza?.

Luego de eso, cenó con la niña y se quedó bromeando con ella un par de horas, Polly le recordaba a Claire, aunque no era tan extrovertida como su hermana, pero se parecían en muchos aspectos. La dejó en la cama y bajó las escaleras con cansancio, se acercó a la cocina de Barry, revisó la nevera y le sacó una cerveza, consideraría eso como su paga por ser el niñero de su hija. Cuando estaba a segundos de sentarse en el sofá para relajarse un poco sonó el jodido timbre.

-Maldición – Dijo mientras se disponía abrir la puerta pensando quién era el idiota que molestaba a esas horas. Según lo que le habían dicho Barry llegaría después de las 4 de la madrugada y Moira se quedaría con su novio.

Al momento de abrir la puerta se quedó paralizado, no se esperaba esa visita.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a dejar acá muriendo de frío? – Preguntó su compañera, él reaccionó al escucharla y simplemente se apartó a un lado para que ella entrara.

-Barry no está – Se apresuró en decir, Jill entró ignorando lo que él había mencionado.

-Sabes bien que no vengo por Barry, Chris… tenemos que hablar, necesito que me escuches – Él cerró la puerta, caminó al sofá, se sentó y la miró tranquilamente.

-Te escucho – Jill rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió, nunca fue mi intención que discutiéramos, lamento si te desilusioné – Ella bajó la mirada a sus manos, Chris la escuchaba sin pronunciar palabra – Por favor no me ignores, al menos dime algo, tú me prometiste que jamás me dejarías sola – Jill posó su mano sobre la de Chris.

-Terminaste el romance con el abuelo ¿no? – Chris la conocía bien, la ojiazul sólo asintió con la cabeza – Jill, tú no eres culpable de nada la bofetada me la merecía por decirte tanta mierda, lo que yo no puedo entender es por qué no te valoras, no te das cuenta de que no es necesario tener un hombre al lado para saber que alguien te quiere y que nos importas de verdad – La castaña rompió el contacto de las manos y lo miró con rabia y confusión.

-A veces siento que no le importo a nadie, ¿por qué fallo en todo lo que hago?, soy capaz de lastimar a las personas que me quieren.

-Deja de ser tan dura contigo misma…

-¡Es la verdad! – Exclamó interrumpiéndolo - ¿Chris yo te importo, de verdad te importo? – Quería contestar con un "sí, más de lo que tú piensas", pero las palabras parecían estar atrapadas en su garganta.

-Cállate Jill – Murmuró mirándola fijamente, ella no se sorprendió de aquello y continuó con su objetivo de que le respondiera.

-¡Respóndeme! – Le exigió, pero él no lo hizo con palabras. Chris la tomó con cierta brusquedad de la nuca, dejándola prisionera bajo su brazo, sus rostros quedaron a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, Jill se sorprendió con el movimiento e involuntariamente se había quedado en silencio, ninguno de los dos despega sus miradas la una de la otra, ella entreabrió sus labios con la intención de decir algo, pero era inútil, la cercanía que compartían ambos cuerpos se lo prohibía.

Chris fijó su atención directamente en esos labios rosados que lo incitaban a ser probados, la tenía tan cerca que casi la podía sentir como si fuera suya, con el otro brazo la tomó suavemente por la cintura y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo. Jill no se resistió y al igual que él posicionó sus ojos en los labios de su compañero, los corazones de ambos latían acelerados, como nunca antes lo habían hecho. El lado racional ya no existía, era imposible pensar con claridad las consecuencias de lo que estaba por suceder, jamás experimentaron algo semejante.

Jill cerró sus ojos pensando que todas esas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo sucedían en cuestión de segundos, ella no sabía si reír o llorar, era una mezcla de emociones que deseaba enormemente , era consciente de que tarde ó temprano terminaría así con Chris, pero no imaginó que las cosas se dieran de tal manera. Dejando atrás toda vergüenza y obstáculos, Chris pasó su mano desde la nuca hasta la suave mejilla de Jill, la acarició con delicadeza, la chica abrió sus ojos y a la vez de mordió el labio inferior, ya no pudiendo aguantar más las ganas, el castaño terminó con la casi inexistente distancia que tenían y la besó con deseo y voracidad, Jill recibió ese beso con dulzura y simplemente dejó que él fuera amo y señor de sus labios.

Era un efecto de otro planeta, sacudía todos sus sentidos. Los dos S.T.A.R.S podían percibir la piel del otro bajo sus manos, era una intimidad que jamás habían compartido, era un contacto anhelado por mucho tiempo. El calor invadió el ambiente, todo se desvanecía lentamente a su alrededor, lo único existente era la unión de sus labios. Jill abrió sutilmente su boca dando a entender que podía acceder plenamente en el interior, él rápidamente llegó con su lengua a la tibia cavidad dando inicio a una nueva pasión que sobrepasaba sus límites, estaban perdiendo la razón y el aire también reclamaba su lugar.

Chris fue el primero en separase, cuando abrió los ojos Jill lo hizo al mismo tiempo, ambos respiraban agitados, ardientes y sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Él cayó en cuanta de lo que acaba de hacer, apartó la mirada completamente conmovido por la emoción y el éxtasis que le provocaba haber besado a Jill Valentine.

Ella no despegó sus grandes orbes que parecían estar más azules de lo habitual de la figura de su compañero. Se llevó una mano a los labios que aún sentía hinchados por la reciente presión ejercida. Chris no conseguía aclarar su mente preguntándose ¿cómo habían llegado hasta ahí?.

-Lo siento – Susurró mirándola tímidamente.

_**Chan chan! Jajjaaj al fin se besaron y no fue un sueño… ahora es real!**_

_**Gracias por leer, besos, abrazos de oso y nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente!**_


	6. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

_**N/A: Hola! Por fin terminé de escribir este capítulo XD (lamento la demora), como siempre quiero agradecer a quienes se dan un tiempo de leer esta historia.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews en el cap. Anterior a: Vegeta`z girL, namine redfield, Miku Redfield, fatty rose malfoy, mire2006, Addie Redfield, Sarah xx, SKANDROSITA, hamerun21, AdakennedyW, Jess y a Jill Filth.**_

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo está en rated M, por contener situaciones sexuales, aunque es un lemmon bastante suave (a mi criterio), pero de todos modos yo cumplo con mi labor de avisar, debido a que existe gente un tanto "sensibles" con esta temática.**_

_**Capítulo seis: ¿Qué estamos haciendo?**_

_**Hogar de los Burton, 23:15 pm, Jueves 4 de Febrero de 1998.**_

El persistente y constante "tic – tac" del reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, era la única melodía que acompañaba al silencio casi sepulcral que se había formado entre Chris y Jill. Solamente la tenue luz que propinaba la lámpara iluminaba la estancia, pero además gran parte de ésta se cubría por la oscuridad de la noche, haciendo que los grandes ojos azules de Jill actuaran como dos estrellas brillantes que se taladraban en la figura de su compañero, quien la observaba con culpabilidad.

La castaña aún no asumía por completo lo que acaba de acontecer, una parte de ella se encontraba eufórica ante el contacto que sus labios habían compartido, el simple hecho de sentirse besada por Chris la hizo perder la razón, olvidando absolutamente su pequeña crisis existencial de las últimas horas. Su corazón jamás experimentó tanta pasión y adrenalina con sólo recibir un beso.

"¿Y la amistad qué?"...

Jill sabía que después de ese tipo de situaciones, la amistad probablemente dejaría de ser la misma. Pero al momento de escuchar ese "lo siento" de los labios del Redfield, pudo notar como su corazón nuevamente se activó de manera espontánea y comenzó a bombear frenéticamente. La respuesta era simple; Jill sabía que no estaba bien, pero además era conocedora de otra cosa, su cuerpo lo necesitaba y se quemaría a lo bonzo jurando que el de Chris también.

Ignorando absolutamente la disculpa infundamentada que su compañero mencionó, Jill se aproximó con decisión a los labios de Chris, lo besó con mayor pasión y desesperación que antes, claramente Chris no se esperó ese movimiento, lo tomó sumamente desprevenido y torpemente correspondió, ella aferró sus delicadas manos en las mejillas del chico mientras él la afirmaba por la cintura, sus lenguas no tardaron en reencontrarse y se fundieron en una acalorada unión. Sus cuerpos ya se percibían más candentes y los deseos primitivos de ambos amenazaban con salir a flote en cualquier momento.

Chris se distanció unos pocos centímetros de ella, tomó el mentón de la castaña y la obligó a que lo mirase, Jill inmediatamente lo hizo, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera rápida, Chris podía sentir la calida y agitada respiración de Jill. Las mejillas de la ojiazul estaban encendidas, pero no porque tuviera vergüenza, sino que se debía al inminente calor que los embriagaba sin piedad alguna, inundándoles la mente y el cuerpo en deseo. Ante los ojos de Chris, Jill se veía endemoniadamente hermosa e incitadora.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Le susurró mirándola profundamente.

-No lo sé… pero lo deseo, no siempre tiene que haber una razón, Chris… tú también lo deseas – Contestó con la voz ligeramente entrecortada, el aludido volvió a besarla mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de Jill, haciendo que los ósculos fuesen cada vez más posesivos y con una fuerte carga de lujuria que aumentaba de manera abrupta la libido de los dos.

Se necesitaban y se anhelaban de hacía mucho tiempo, por más que lo negaran, esa era la verdad… por fin estaban solos sin barreras absurdas que les impidieran dar riendas sueltas a la dichosa tensión sexual que cargaban de hace meses atrás. No importaba nada más que las caricias que se estaban dando en ese momento, ni siquiera consideraban el factor del lugar en el que estaban, ni mucho menos que Polly dormía en el segundo piso.

No… nada importaba, estaban lejos de los problemas, de sus compañeros, de las misiones y de los informes, sólo eran dos personas demostrándose mutuamente sentimientos y apetitos que mantenían ocultos en sus propias fantasías. Únicamente eran ellos y la burbuja de impulsos en donde se hallaban sumergidos sus demandantes cuerpos, la ardiente pasión se prendía cada vez más, querían sentirse unidos en un desesperado acto que en tiempo pasado creían prohibido o incluso imposible.

Jill percibía deliciosamente la boca del castaño sobre la expuesta piel de su cuello, ella mantenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás mientras sus manos se deslizaban en un sabroso recorrido por los fornidos brazos que poseía su compañero. Repentinamente Chris rompió la cercanía y se alejó de ella, parecía que de un momento a otro un balde de agua helada hubiese caído en su cabeza, haciéndolo tomar consciencia de sus actos.

Se puso de pie mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano, Jill lo miraba confundida y jadeante, aún se encontraba tendida en el sofá, con el cabello algo alborotado y unas leves marcas rojas en su cuello se hacían notar.

-Esto está mal – Pronunció el miembro S.T.A.R.S evitando el contacto visual con ella, sabía que si la miraba el poco lado racional que le quedaba se iría al diablo. Jill provocaba en él múltiples sensaciones que eran capaces de dejarle la mente en blanco.

Algo en el fuero interno de Jill sabía que él de cierto modo tenía razón, ella también entendía la situación a la perfección, la confusión no era el único martirio de Chris en ese instante, pero no podía parar, no podía detener el transcurso peligroso de esas caricias que se estaban otorgando, no… Ya basta de ataduras. Jill no estaba dispuesta hacer caso omiso a lo que quería, al menos no esta vez.

La castaña se incorporó y caminó en dirección a Chris, pero éste automáticamente retrocedió un paso, era como si Jill Valentine, fuese algo que no puedes tocar ni ver.

-Lo sé, sé que esto está mal, quizás esté muy mal, pero lo necesito – Argumentó la joven con toda la sinceridad de su ser, lo miró suplicante – Chris te necesito.

Nuevamente esa mujer lo sorprendía, jamás pensó que ella deseara o permitiera dejarse llevar por ese mar lujurioso que advertía arrastrarlos sin marcha atrás. La observó mordiéndose el labio, liberó un suspiro doloroso y sin saber muy bien el por qué de su acción, se acercó a ella y la abrigó en un abrazo. Jill hundió su rostro en su pecho y se dejó caer rendida en el amparo que él le estaba brindando.

-Aún estamos a tiempo de detenernos – Le susurró, sacando todas las fuerzas de voluntad que tenía de sí mismo. Ella negó de inmediato con la cabeza sin despegarse de su abrazo.

-Quiero estar contigo, ahora… yo… quiero que suceda – Soltó Jill sin meditarlo, sólo estaba obedeciendo a las variadas emociones y sensaciones que la bañaban, estaba ignorando por completo su lado racional.

La tomó suavemente por los hombros y la distanció un poco de su cuerpo, lo que Jill acababa de decir sobrepasaba sus pensamientos cuerdos, pero lo que él menos quería era aprovecharse del momento débil que atravesaba su amiga. Pero la necesitaba, igual que ella a él, necesitaba explorar cada centímetro de su apetecible cuerpo… y esa última frase que ella dejó escapar de sus labios, terminó por nublarle la mente en deseos.

-No… - Pronunció Chris, le soltó los hombros – No podemos, no quiero que lo arruinemos más – Le contestó negando con la cabeza, el castaño estaba sorprendido de sí, ¿acaso estaba rechazando a la mujer que más había soñado en su vida?, era todo muy extraño.

-No sé por qué, pero – Tomó la mano de Chris y la posicionó en su pecho, para que él pudiese sentir los latidos rápidos que emanaba su corazón – Con tan sólo besarme, haces que mi estúpido corazón se active.

Él dejó que su mano subiera hasta la mejilla de Jill, ella besó su mano mientras cerraba los ojos, con eso Chris olvidó que estaban en la sala de estar de Barry, que Jill era su mejor amiga y que Polly continuaba durmiendo arriba… no, ya no importaba.

La besó como si no hubiese mañana y ella le devolvió el beso de la misma manera, Jill mantenía sus manos enredadas alrededor de su cuello, mientras él posaba una en su rostro y la otra iba directamente hacia sus glúteos. Las manos masculinas de Chris cayeron libremente por el resto del cuerpo de la chica, haciendo una deliciosa expedición por toda su carne, logrando emerger de los labios de Jill sutiles gemidos de puro placer. Su boca abandonó la de su reciente "amante" para besarle sin preámbulos la clavícula.

En medio de caricias y besos breves, se acomodaron de manera torpe y lenta en el sofá. Jill quedó encima de Chris sentada sobre él, continuaron "conociéndose" más. Ella sintió un escalofrío al percibir la mano de Chris sobre la sensible piel de su abdomen, la castaña le lamía ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja y podía notar el rígido bulto que crecía en la entrepierna de Chris.

La mano del chico llegó hasta uno de los pechos, sin titubear comenzó a masajearlo y apretarlo suavemente, aquello sacó un exquisito gemido de la garganta de Jill. La agente de los S.T.A.R.S empezó a subir la prenda superior de Chris con evidente ademán de querer deshacerse de ella, él levantó los brazos y la ayudó en la labor. La castaña la aventó lejos y unió sus labios con los de Chris, para luego contemplar su torso con aprobación. Sus dedos iniciaron un viaje gustoso por cada músculo del cuerpo de quien en ese momento era su hombre, los deslizó por sus pectorales y se mordió fogosamente el labio, mientras dejaba que su mente fantaseara muchas cosas. Volvieron a besarse, ella dio marcha a un largo camino de besos por todo su pecho hasta detenerse en la cintura de Chris.

La agarró fuertemente de la cadera y la acercó con ímpetu, la despojó de su blusa y sujetador, dejando a la vista sus pechos perfectos. Sin dudarlo y casi por reflejo llevó su boca hasta ellos, lamió uno de sus pezones y masajeó el otro, Jill sentía que su esqueleto estaba hecho de gelatina y que en cualquier momento podría dejar de sostenerse por sus propias fuerzas, ella lanzó varios gemidos que satisfacían al Redfield. La ojiazul se separó un poco para desprenderlo del cinturón y posteriormente procedió a bajar el cierre del pantalón, el chico contribuyó con el trabajo y se deshizo del resto de las prendas que traía. Jill jadeó al sentir el peso de Chris sobre su cuerpo, se abalanzó hacia ella llenándola de excitantes caricias, la castaña volvió a gemir al momento de sentir la fricción y el roce de la erección de su compañero sobre sus piernas y su sexo. Cada vez se humedecía más, necesitaba sentir de una vez por todas a Chris, era una especie de tortura, pero era la mejor de toda su vida.

Finalmente el castaño se animó a despojarla de sus jeans y el resto de sus ropas, lo único que aún mantenía puesto era la diminuta braguita negra. Chris puso ambas manos en los costados de su cadera, Jill levantó unos escasos centímetros sus muslos y él lentamente le quitó la única prenda que la cubría.

Los dos se observaban lujuriosos, por fin estaban desnudos el uno frente al otro.

Jill le tocó con sus dedos su miembro, dejando en claro sus intenciones, dicha acción sacó un gemido ronco de lo más profundo de Chris, quien deslizó su dedo hábilmente por el punto más vulnerable que poseía la castaña, la cual al sentir el contacto tembló bajo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose por completo. Chris sentía la calidez de aquel sitio que aseguraba recibirlo.

Ella arqueaba su espalda y ahogaba unos cuantos gemidos, al mismo tiempo, él la silenciaba besando con voracidad sus labios. Nuevamente succionó los rosados pezones con insistencia y por fin decidió ir al paso más prometedor. Bajó las manos a sus caderas, apretó con locura la piel de la chica, mientras ella se aferraba extrañamente a su espalda. Ambos gimieron al momento en que Chris la penetraba, primero fue lento, pero con profundidad. Jill cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante el dolor, pero aquella punzada no se comparaba con lo bien que se sentía tenerlo en su interior, ella enredó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Chris y presionó las uñas en su espalda, no lo quería dejar ir por nada, se podría quedar junto a él por siempre.

Las embestidas primero eran lentas, luego se tornaron más constantes y no tardaron en provocar el primer orgasmo en Jill.

La necesidad y la perseverante tensión sexual de los últimos días aquejó de sobremanera sus deseos y los condujo al camino glorioso del impulso indómito. Sintieron ambos la apremiante urgencia de demostrarse el frenesí plenamente, de realizar un acto coital en ese instante,por mucho que se resistieran, las notorias acciones y preocupación mutua que sentían los arrastraron a la batalla erótica, llena de jadeos que eran claves para el futuro de su tan nombrada amistad… lo habían hecho y ya nada podía dar marcha atrás.

Esta vez Chris la embistió con fuerza, hace unos momentos lo hacía suavemente, pero ahora la deseaba más y requería poseerla, era lo único que mantenía ocupada a su mente. Complacido y satisfecho, continuó oyendo los fuertes gemidos que Jill le regalaba, era música para sus oídos. Apretó con fuerza las caderas de la chica cuando sintió que las paredes internas de ella abrazaban su hombría. La misma sensación de cuando la besó por primera vez lo embriagaba, pero ahora era mejor, incluso era desconocido. Juntos llegaron al tan sublime clímax, entre la fricción y el vaivén de sus cuerpos sudorosos y sus semblantes notoriamente cansados.

Chris se dejó reposar entre el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, tratando de no aplastarla con su peso, se mantuvo apoyado con sus cansados brazos que la atrapaban uno a cada lado. Jill sentía su calido aliento cerca de su oído, ella también respiraba agitada, estaba incrédula. Ninguno asumía lo que acababan de hacer.

-Gracias – Murmuró la castaña, Chris levantó la cabeza y la miró confuso.

-¿Gracias? – Repitió, ella asintió - ¿De qué? – Inquirió sin entender por qué Jill era tan complicada e impredecible.

-Sólo gracias – Fue todo lo que respondió.

Él tragó saliva al notar en como se hallaban conversando. Aún estaban desnudos y su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, pero algo era diferente ahora, Chris no sentía ninguna incomodidad de estar así con Jill.

"¿Qué diablos somos?" – Pensaba Chris, mientras la miraba y ella también hacía lo mismo, inclinó su rostro y la besó extensamente. Jill correspondió con una intensidad similar, tal vez ese beso sellaba el reciente acto carnal o tal vez, sólo era el inicio de algo más. De momento, ninguno tenía claro qué significaba.

-No te enamores Redfield – Comentó seriamente Jill, luego de finalizar el beso. El mencionado esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Yo nunca hablé de amor Valentine – Respondió con seguridad. Se distanció de ella, buscó con rapidez su ropa, se vistió de la cintura hacía abajo, ya que no encontraba su camisa. Ahora ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, se había formado un silencio incomodo. Chris le echó un vistazo a la castaña que continuaba tumbada en el sofá mirando la nada misma. Y se cubría el cuerpo con su blusa.

-¿Estás bien? – Indagó preocupado, casi asustado. Ella fijó sus grandes orbes azules en él y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Estoy perfecta – El castaño asintió y se dispuso a ir al baño. Jill se quedó viendo como desaparecía de su canal visual, se sentó y comenzó a vestirse, mientras pensaba en lo insólito que sería verse las caras al próximo día. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?, terminó de acomodar sus pantalones, divisó la camisa de Chris y la dejó sobre la mesa de centro. Peinó su cabello con sus dedos y admiró ese sofá que era el único testigo de su elocuente hazaña con Chris.

Mierda, lo peor de todo era que Jill sentía deseos de ir y repetirlo en el baño, sacudió su cabeza y se pasó una mano por el rostro con pesadez. Estaba confundida y muy impactada por su propia actitud.

No, no podía seguir ahí, necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos y su cuerpo. Caminó con prisa a la puerta de la casa y salió de ahí sin ser vista por el Redfield. Se introdujo en su automóvil y comenzó a reír como una tonta, ya no le importaba nada, ni su maldito ex novio, ni el viejo Alex, ni los jodidos informes. Encendió el motor y se marchó, Kate tenía que saber todo lo sucedido.

.

.

.

.

Chris salió del cuarto de baño, frunció el ceño al notar la ausencia de la castaña, aunque no se sorprendió, él habría hecho lo mismo. Sonrió al ver su camisa, la tomó y se la puso. Se volvió a sentar en el "famoso" sofá y no pudo contener una risa al imaginarse qué diría Barry si se enterara de lo que acaba de suceder en su casa. Quería arreglar las cosas con Jill, pero no imaginó que la "reconciliación" fuese de tal magnitud.

-¿Chris? – El aludido se giró a la dueña de esa voz, su rostro se puso blanco como un papel al momento de observar a la niña. Si la mocosa los había visto u oído, Barry se enteraría y una bala proveniente del cañón de su preciada magnum se impactaría en su cráneo, por ser el culpable de"matar" la inocencia de la pequeña Polly.

-Po… Polly, ¿qué haces despierta? – Inquirió nervioso, la pelirroja se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

-Sentí la puerta y pensé que mami y papi estaban aquí – Chris soltó el aire de los pulmones al darse cuenta de que Polly no había escuchado nada sospechoso.

-No… ellos aún no llegan, pero tranquila ya lo harán, mejor vuelve a la cama.

-Está bien – aceptó somnolienta. La niña subió las escaleras y Chris lanzó un bufido aliviado. Volvió a pensar en la castaña y en que ambos tendrían una larga charla al respecto de los recientes hechos. De todos modos la sonrisa del rostro no se le iría con nada esa noche.

_**Ohhhh capítulo hot y algo corto para lo que acostumbro hacer, pero en este cap. No podía abordar más temas. Wow! Es mi primer lemmon: S me costó un ovario escribirlo jajajajaj, pero estoy conforme con el resultado. Quería algo candente, pero no tan tan explicito y al parecer lo logré, más que mal el fic está en rated T, así que quedé contenta! Además pude actualizar antes de lo previsto, enfermarse y quedarse en la casa a veces no es malo XD**_

_**Gracias por leer! Y dejo un mega abrazo apretado a quien deja un review!**_

_**SKANDROSITA y Jill Filth gracias por leer mi one – shot de TWD! Valoro mucho su apoyo lindas!**_

_**Besotes y nos leemos muy pronto!**_


	7. Compañeros con Derechos

_**N/A: hola! Por fin salió la actualización!**_

_**Gracias por los reviews en el cap. Anterior a: mire2006, Addie Redfield, fatty rose malfoy, Sarah xx, Vegeta `z girL, hamerun21 (amé tu comentario me sacó una carcajada XD), SKANDROSITA, Miku Redfield, namine redfield y bueno… no puedo dejar de mencionar a Jill Filth, sé que pronto tendrás tiempo para entrar a FF, ¡Suerte en todo linda!**_

_**Y darle la más cordial bienvenida a:**_

_**Pamela Garca: Gracias por comentar y leer esta historia, me agrada que te haya gustado el cap. Hot XD, espero que el fic te siga entreteniendo. Un besote!**_

_**Marilyn: Me encanta tu nombre *_* ah... Muchas gracias por el lindo comentario que me dejaste, hasta me sonrojé y todo jasuajaj ahora verás como sigue reaccionando Chris y NOOO! Si Polly escuchaba… imagínate, pobre mocosa, adiós infancia xD. Espero te guste este cap. Un abrazo de oso.**_

_**Capítulo siete: Compañeros con Derechos**_

_**Departamento de Kate (amiga Jill), 04:.35 am, viernes 5 de Febrero de 1998.**_

"¿Quién rayos tenía el atrevimiento de llamar a la puerta a las 4 de la madrugada?"

Kate arrastró sus pies descalzos estridentemente por el suelo, en estado somnoliento y maldiciendo a quien interrumpía su sueño se dispuso abrir la puerta. Pasó una mano perezosamente por sobre su rostro intentando despabilarse, trató de ordenar con las manos sus rebeldes rizos, pero no consiguió salir victoriosa de la guerra que significaba "peinarse" con sus propios dedos, lo único que consiguió provocarse fue un doloroso jalón de cabellos. La chica liberó un quejido al momento de quitar la mano de su enmarañado pelo rubio. Suspiró y sin más rodeos giró el pomo.

-¿Tú? – Exclamó sorprendida y a la vez detestándose por preguntar algo tan evidente.

-Sé que son las 3 am. – Empezó la chica.

- 4 am – La corrigió Kate, Jill bufó y entró en el apartamento.

-La hora que sea Kate, da igual – La mencionada liberó un largo bostezo y cerró la puerta de su vivienda, la castaña tomó asiento en el sofá color beige, observó a su amiga esperando que le preguntase qué diablos le sucedía, sin embargo la otra fémina sólo se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja. - ¡Demonios Kate!, ¿no me preguntarás por qué estoy jodiéndote el sueño a esta hora? . – La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Seguramente te peleaste de nuevo con Chris o con el viejo, siempre haces todo lo contrario a lo que yo te aconsejo, así que no entiendo el motivo de tu visita y…

-¡No, no, no! - Jill se apresuró en aclarar la situación mientras hacía movimientos de negación con sus brazos – Aunque no lo creas, esta vez si seguí tus consejos. – Kate soltó una risa irónica.

-Eso es como creerle a un hombre Jill, en la mañana morías de miedo diciendo que Chris no te perdonaría nunca, porque era muy orgulloso y tú habías cometido demasiados errores…

-Es que no lo hice en la mañana.- Explicó la ojiazul interrumpiendo a su amiga nuevamente – Bueno ni siquiera sé si arreglamos la situación. – Kate pareció interesarse en el tema al escuchar aquello, se acercó a la miembro de los S.T.A.R.S, y se acomodó a su lado dispuesta ayudar con el desorden mental que padecía su amiga.

-¿Hablaste o no con él? – Interrogó con curiosidad.

-Sí, hace un rato, no fue demasiado lo que charlamos… pienso que intercambiamos unas cuatro frases y el resto fue una locura. – Los ojos verdes de Kate la miraban más confusa que antes. – Estuve con Chris – Le confesó con tono inseguro, pero de todas formas estaba deseosa de contárselo a alguien. No quería sonar tan especifica, pues todavía la embriagaba una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, estaba en una especie de nube… ya casi no recordaba los problemas que la habían conducido a discutir con el Redfied.

-Si… si, eso ya me lo dijiste

-Kate, lee mis labios – La castaña se apuntó con el dedo la zona mencionada en su rostro.- Estuve con Chris – Repitió asegurándose de usar el tono adecuado para ser comprendida por la rubia. Su amiga abrió la boca con sorpresa, automáticamente se llevó una mano a los labios y ahogó un grito, ahora comprendía el motivo de Jill para aparecerse en su departamento a tal hora, en un principio deseó asesinarla con sus propias manos, pero ahora quería abrazarla.

-¡Oh Dios mío, te tiraste a tu amigo!. – Chilló mientras aplaudía escandalosamente, se sentía increíblemente bien de saber que Jill por fin comenzaba a despertar. Siempre le había gustado la idea de emparejar a la castaña con Chris, pero eran las típicas y elocuentes ilusiones que sentía una amiga por otra con tal de verla feliz. La de los orbes azules soltó una carcajada ante la reacción adolescente de Kate, ella era la primera en saber lo que había sucedido no pudo reprimir un leve sonrojo al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se ocultó bajo ellas.

-Debes pensar que soy una pervertida – Comentó

-No…, con un amigo así ¿Quién no lo sería?

-¡Kate! – Vociferó azorada, ambas comenzaron a reír. – De verdad, quiero que en este instante una nave espacial me lleve lejos, ¿Con qué cara lo miraré en unas horas más? – Preguntó sacando el rostro de sus manos.

-Con la de siempre. – Respondió despreocupada – Ahora deja de hacerte la puritana y dame todos los detalles; incluso los más sucios y corrompidos.

-¿Recuerdas a Barry?. – La de la cabellera rizosa asintió – Bueno, él fue quien me ayudó, me dijo que Chris estaría en su casa, no lo dudé un instante y obviamente tomé la decisión de ir. Cuando llegué todo fue muy incómodo, comenzamos una conversación extraña. Llena de fastidiosos silencios y tartamudeos de mi parte, no me preguntes por qué, pero le pregunté si yo le importaba… me puse como una maldita histérica y él me silenció con un beso impulsivo y… fue fabuloso – Kate estaba entusiasmada escuchando cada detalle que narraba su amiga.

-Déjate de tantos rodeos y dime de una vez por todas, ¿Quién se abalanzó sobre el otro primero? – Indagó con impaciencia. Jill sintió que toda su piel se erizaba de sólo recordar lo acontecido en sus memorias.

-Se podría decir que ¿yo?. – Respondió con duda. – En realidad no me esperé que él diera el primer paso, siempre pensé que si algo sucediera entre nosotros dos yo tendría que tomar la iniciativa…, pero no, Chris me besó primero y debo admitir que el simple hecho de juntar sus labios con los míos provocó que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Luego de eso se disculpó y fue tan tierno.

-Sigo sin entender por qué dices que tú te tiraste a sus brazos primero.

-Porque Chris inició el beso, pero no lo demás – La rubia le golpeó el hombro juguetonamente. – En cuento corto, el beso fue el detonante de todo, a causa de eso no pudimos parar y terminamos en el sofá de Barry.

Jill fijó su vista en la nada, había tenido un día de locos.

-¿Y los detalles sucios? – Jill la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso me lo reservo para mí.

-¿Tuviste un orgasmo? – Insistió en tono meloso y picaron, la agente del equipo alpha se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-No te diré más, confórmate con saber que fue algo quimérico y no me arrepiento.- La crespa chasqueó la lengua con desagrado.

-Respóndeme o no te dejaré en paz – El entrecejo de la castaña se juntó, pero al notar el semblante inexorable de Kate, cayó en cuenta de que debía responder o de lo contrario no la dejaría tranquila.

-Sí, y ya basta de detalles – Otro chillido se hizo presente de parte de la ojiverde.

-Entonces… fue un buen polvo.

-¡Kate!. – Exclamó avergonzada.

-¿Qué harás ahora?, lo verás como si nada hubiese ocurrido, o lo intentarás hablar con él … ¿Te lo seguirás tirando?. – Jill se frotó el cabello con ambas manos mientras soltaba un gruñido, si pudiera responder a todas esas interrogantes lo haría, pero no tenía idea de qué iba hacer.

-No lo sé Kate, si tan sólo supiera. Por un lado siento que al tener sexo hemos arruinado nuestra amistad, pero por otro lado pienso que el placer puede ser un nuevo "componente" a nuestra bizarra relación amistosa, ¿me entiendes?. – Kate curvó sus labios realizando un movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza.

-Eso, eso… se llama amistad con derechos, beneficios, privilegios… llámale como quieras, pero por lo que me dices, es eso lo que tú deseas.

-No sé, tengo miedo de arruinarlo, quiero que los dos disfrutemos de esto. Mientras dure, claro está…, pero no me gustaría que el sexo se mezcle con los sentimientos. – La otra chica asentía con comprensión. – Le dije a Chris que no se enamorara y él me contestó que no se trataba de amor. Es necesidad mutua, y lo entiendo… pero el miedo está ahí, no quiero que alguno de nosotros salga dañado, menos él…Chris no se merece sufrir por una estúpida confundida como yo. Porque Kate, no tengo intenciones de enamorarme, no después de todo lo que he sufrido.

-Pues, dile a él lo que quieres, plantéale la idea. Y escucha con atención este consejo; si van a ser compañeros con derechos tiene que haber reglas de por medio, o de lo contrario no funcionará. – Jill se mordió el labio reprimiendo un suspiro, su mente estaba abrumada y muy confusa.

.

.

.

.

El molesto sonido agudo que emitía el despertador volvió a escucharse en la habitación, una mano masculina buscó con ineptitud el tedioso aparato. De un manotazo volvió apagarlo. Repentinamente Chris Redfield se desplomó en la realidad rutinaria, arrojó el cojín que cubría su cabeza, tomó el despertador de la mesita de noche y con pesar confirmó sus sospechas.

Se había quedado dormido.

Pudo sentir como su pecho sufría una presión dolorosa al igual que su estómago al momento de ver la maldita hora.

-Mierda, mierda y más mierda.- Espetó incorporándose como pudo, de un solo aventón, lanzó lejos las sabanas y con dos grandes pasos se dirigió al baño. A su capitán no le gustaría verlo llegar tres horas más tarde. Todavía le quedaban dos meses de castigo, no podía darse el lujo de faltar al trabajo, eso sí, tendría que soportar un regaño de parte de sus superiores, cinco atrasos en un mes no hablaban muy bien de él.

La noche anterior había sido muy agitada y agotadora, literalmente… incluía en esa definición haber sido el niñero de Polly y por supuesto, su encuentro sexual con Jill no podía quedar afuera.

Barry y su esposa le ofrecieron pasar la noche en su casa, pero Chris se negó de inmediato, no podía quedarse ahí, no después de lo que había hecho en el sofá del pelirrojo… se sentía un poco abochornado aún, así que optó por irse a su apartamento y dormir en su cama. Aunque cuatro horas de sueño no lo ayudaban demasiado.

Se dio un baño lo más rápido que le fue posible, comenzó a buscar su uniforme limpio, pero no conseguía dar con él, se insultó así mismo por ser tan desordenado, no recordaba en dónde demonios lo había puesto. Registró su armario y nada… lo único que conseguía era aumentar las montañas de ropa que se habían formado en el piso alfombrado de su habitación a causa de la agitada búsqueda.

Casi como si de alguna clase de hallazgo milenario se tratase, Chris encontró sobre el televisor un pantalón, sin titubear se vistió de la cintura hacia abajo.

¡Genial!, ahora no sabía en dónde se localizaba el resto de sus prendas.

Sus ojos se movían minuciosos y atentos haciendo un recorrido por todo el cuarto. Con el torso desnudo y con algunas gotas de agua sobre su piel, Chris continuó buscando y aventando ropas por todo el lugar, acompañado de los insultos que exclamaba. Ni siquiera se había molestado en secarse, soltó un refunfuño luego de estornudar, lo que menos necesitaba era enfermarse.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos de búsqueda el castaño estuvo listo, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió al estilo de "flash" del apartamento.

.

.

.

.

_**Oficina S.T.A.R.S, 11: 05 am, Viernes 5 de Febrero. RPD**_.

Todos los miembros S.T.A.R.S, tanto los del equipo alpha como los del equipo bravo escuchaban con atención las palabras que Wesker decía. Chris tragó saliva, algunas veces cuando llegaba tarde conseguía escabullirse de su capitán, aprovechándose de la ausencia de éste en la oficina, pero al parecer no era su día de suerte, el rubio estaba dando una charla de algo y seguramente ya se había percatado de que nuevamente llegaba tarde. Optó por quedarse apoyado en el marco de la puerta, no quería interrumpir.

Y aparentemente no lo había hecho tan mal, sus compañeros parecían muy concentrados en lo que Albert comunicaba y la mayoría no lo vio llegar. Pero Chris se equivocaba, Jill notó de inmediato su presencia. Por un momento de la mañana pensó que no llegaría y que se inventaría alguna excusa para no verle la cara, pero se sorprendió de saber y comprobar que no era así, ahí estaba él, tan normal y llegando tarde como la mayoría de las veces.

-La joven desaparecida hace algunos días ha sido encontrada muerta, en la zona fronteriza de la cuidad, básicamente cercano a las montañas Arklay – El hombre de gafas oscuras abrió una especie de carpeta, de allí extrajo unas cuantas fotografías, se las enseñó a todos. Varios hicieron una mueca de asco al ver la horripilante imagen, otros se impactaron. Wesker les cedió las fotos para que las visualizaran mejor.

En las láminas se veía la distinta toma y perspectivas del cuerpo sin vida de una joven mujer, presentaba como causa de muerte principal una mordida bestial en su cuello y gran parte del rostro.

-Mierda, ¿Qué demonios es esto?. – Inquirió Joseph sosteniendo una de las fotos. Chris se acercó a él desde atrás y encarnó una ceja al ver la sádica escena.

-Puede ser canibalismo. – Musitó olvidan por completo que quería pasar desapercibido. Todos se giraron a él, lo cual lo hizo sentirse como un fenómeno. El capitán posó su vista en Chris, o al menos eso creía el Redfield, pues saber a dónde miraba Wesker era complicado. No se notaba alguna expresión de enfado en su semblante. Aun así eso no aseguraba que se salvara del regaño.

-Puede estar dentro de las posibilidades, es muy probable. – Contestó Wesker en tono pacífico, el castaño destensó sus hombros y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba extrañado, se esperaba que le dijera al menos un comentario con su habitual sarcasmo venenoso, pero para su beneficio el capitán estaba de buen humor.

-Me parece algo demasiado maquiavélico para esta época, posiblemente eso fue provocado por un animal salvaje.- Agregó Jill, rivalizando la postura de Chris. Éste la miró de soslayo alzando una ceja, la ojiazul sintió su mirada, pero lo ignoró y fingió analizar una de las imágenes.

-No me refiero al canibalismo por supervivencia que se deba antes y quién sabe, tal vez se siga dando hasta el día de hoy por esos motivos, pero a lo que yo voy es que puede ser algún tipo de ritual de una secta – Complementó el castaño respaldando su teoría. Jill posó sus ojos azules en él y se encontró de frente con la mirada penetrante de color castaño.

-¿Secta?, ¿animales salvajes? . – Preguntó un atónito Richard.

-No puedo asegurar nada, pero se ha comprobado que las sectas o grupos extraños, hacen rituales y manifiestan comportamientos de tipo psicótico. Lo que es normal para ellos para nosotros puede ser la peor barbaridad, son mentes trastornadas – Razonó el tirador del equipo alpha, le quitó la imagen a Joseph con cierta brusquedad y apuntó con su dedo la zona mordida que se apreciaba en la foto. – Si hubiese sido algún animal salvaje como dijo Jill, dudo que sólo le haya dañado el cuello y parte del rostro a la chica, además el animal no dejará tirada su "cena".

-¿Pero qué propósito podría tener una secta al hacer esto?. – Averiguó la única fémina del lugar, Chris se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, tendría que ser parte del grupo de locos que hizo esto para saberlo, a mi no me parece que lo hizo un animal de las montañas Arklay.

Jill aprovechó que Wesker siguió hablando capturando la atención de sus compañeros nuevamente. Se acercó a Chris con pasos sigilosos tratando de no ser vista por los demás o al menos no llamar su atención, se situó junto a él.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. – Le susurró entre dientes. El chico giró el rostro y la miró.

-Lo sé, pero no ahora. – La joven asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Puede ser a la salida?

-Claro – Jill le guiñó un ojo y volvió a fijar su vista en Wesker.

-Como bien dicen sus compañeros; este ataque pudo ser provocado por algún animal salvaje, extraño… tal vez, canibalismo o una secta… no lo sabemos y por eso el departamento de investigaciones policiales junto al FBI lo están averiguando. Si no tenemos ordenes de seguir este caso, supongo que se preguntarán, ¿Por qué razón les estoy mostrando todo esto? – Varios exclamaron un "sí", Albert se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en su escritorio.

-Irons dijo que si estos casos continuaban y la policía no lograba dar con el responsable, entonces los S.T.A.R.S deberán asumir la tarea de averiguar hasta resolver todo, no podemos permitir que esto continúe. Hoy se ha reportado la desaparición de un hombre de 23 años que realizaba una expedición turística en el bosque de Arklay, exactamente el mismo sitio en donde se halló el cadáver de la joven. Lamentablemente no se ha logrado dar con su paradero y se teme lo peor.

-Maldita sea, siempre los S.T.A.R.S tenemos que asumir las responsabilidades de los incompetentes esos, la policía de investigaciones de Raccoon es una mierda. – Se quejó Joseph Frost, Wesker y Enrico fruncieron el ceño y lo vieron con enfado. No era moralmente aceptable hablar mal de un colega a sus espaldas, y ellos como capitanes no podían permitir que uno de sus hombres descalificara de esa manera a una unidad completa.

-Frost – El aludido dirigió la vista a su capitán – Ahórrate tus comentarios y opiniones, si estoy dando esta información es por un tema concreto y objetivo principal de hacer bien nuestro trabajo. – El chico asintió arrepentido de haber dado su opinión en voz alta. Wesker se dirigió a todos una vez más. – Deben manejar esta información para estar prevenidos en caso de que la investigación pase a nuestras manos. No quiero oír quejas infantiles de nadie, al que no le gusta se puede ir, nadie es imprescindible.- Advirtió con su característico tono de voz impetuoso.- Limítense a seguir ordenes en silencio, les agrade o no, deben obedecerlas – Dicho aquello caminó a la puerta de la estancia y salió del lugar.

Chris odiaba el acento de sabelotodo que ponía Albert Wesker en sus oraciones, sobre todo al momento de dar órdenes, era un hastío…Parecía un dictador y él sentía repudio por la gente así. A veces deseaba darle una patada, pero en esta ocasión debía admitir que el muy maldito tenía razón.

-No es justo – Volvió a protestar el de la pañoleta roja.

-Joseph – Dijo Enrico con tono de reproche, el joven sólo hizo un gesto de desagrado con la mano.

No es que no respetasen al capitán del equipo bravo, pero con él sentían más confianza que con Wesker.

-Ya… ya no te amargues, todavía no nos han ordenado hacer algo y ya te estás lamentando – Habló Edward mientras limpiaba su arma.

-¿Qué sucede Joseph?, ¿Te da miedo un lobito hambriento? – Molestó Forest, convencido de que el responsable de los ataques en las montañas era un lobo. Todos lo miraron con incertidumbre y Joseph le levantó su dedo medio.

-No me vean así, es obvio que todo eso lo ha hecho un jodido lobo.

Nuevamente empezaron a discutir sobre sus posibles teorías, algunos hacían apuestas, mientras que otros aseguraban ser ellos quienes atraparían al responsable. El rubio de pañoleta en la cabeza lanzó un bufido, no podía creer que estuviesen tan entusiasmados con un maldito caso en el cual podían resultar muertos. Jill tampoco opinaba, no le agradaba la idea de hacerse cargo de la investigación.

-Parecen unos maricas obedeciendo en todo a "Weskercito" – Escupió Joseph – Yo no iré a esas putas montañas porque él me lo ordene. Ya basta de hacer misiones que no nos corresponden.

-Si nos corresponden – Mencionó Barry.

-El único que se está comportando como un marica eres tú Frost, puedo sentir como te tiemblan las piernas – Volvió a mofarse Forest, haciendo que su compañero lo asesinara con la mirada, Chris, Richard y Edward soltaron una carcajada.

-Veamos si soy un marica – Rugió amenazante Joseph, mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia el tirador del equipo bravo. Kenneth y Barry lo frenaron de inmediato, el chico exclamaba unos insultos intentando escabullirse de los brazos de sus compañeros. - ¡De mi no te burlas Speyer! – Gritó el chico siendo retenido por los brazos de los mayores. El aludido en respuesta continuó riéndose.

.

.

.

.

_**Viernes 5 de Febrero 20:35 pm, Estacionamiento RPD.**_

Chris aplastó con su zapato la colilla del cigarro que acababa de fumar, estaba apoyado sobre su automóvil, durante el día había intercambiado pocas palabras con Jill, no se imaginaba si podrían hablar como dos personas normales de ahora en adelante. Levantó la vista del suelo y posicionó ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, hacía un frío de los mil demonios.

-¡Hey! – Le saludó la castaña, Chris se sorprendió con el saludo, realmente no había notado su presencia. A modo de respuesta esbozó una sonrisa.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, un poco distraído… eso es todo

-Si quieres hablamos mañana, te ves cansado – Jill comenzó alejarse, pero Chris la tomó suavemente del brazo.

-No, no, no… prefiero que lo tratemos ahora – Le soltó el brazo y ella asintió, se sentía estúpida. Primero le solicitaba que conversaran y ahora intentaba escaparse.

-Sé que esto es desagradablemente incómodo, pero hay que aclararlo – Inició Jill – Lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros…

-No debió suceder – La cortó Chris, la chica lo miró dolida.

-¿Eso crees? – Le inquirió asombrada, el castaño abrió sus orbes con sorpresa.

-No, yo no, pensé tú me dirías eso. – La ojiazul sintió que su cuerpo se volvía a relajar, Chris no se arrepentía y eso era perfecto para sus planes.

-De hecho iba decir que lo sucedido, debió haber pasado hace mucho tiempo, porque no nos engañemos, ambos lo deseábamos hace bastante. – él la miró pasmado, esa mujer no tenía pelos en la lengua, no se iba con rodeos y eso le atraía de sobremanera.

-Si te dijera lo contrario sería un mentiroso – Reconoció – Pero…me gustaría saber qué…

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?- Esta vez Jill le interrumpió, el chico sólo se limitó a asentir. – Pensé en algo que nos puede beneficiar a los dos, sin dejar nuestra amistad.

El Redfield ya sabía el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Puedo imaginar a la perfección en lo que pensaste y… mejor lo hablamos más adelante – Tomó la manija de la puerta del vehículo dispuesto a irse, pero la mujer se lo impidió. Se acercó a él y lo miró de manera persuasiva.

Chris odiaba cuando Jill usaba sus encantos femeninos para obtener sus ideales, carraspeó un poco incómodo ante la cercanía que tenían era un lugar público, las noticias en la estación de policías corrían. No quería estar en boca de todos.

La castaña entendió y rápidamente se distanció.

-El trato es simple Chris – Susurró – Nos acostamos cuando ambos queramos, sin compromisos ni nada formal.

Estaba escuchando lo que todo hombre siempre ha querido oír de parte de una mujer como Jill Valentine. Pero qué diablos podía hacer él, aprovechar la oportunidad, tener sexo cada vez que se le plazca con ella y hacer como si nada. O rechazarla y ganarse el titulo de idiota. Jill no era sólo para sexo, no se podía hacer eso con una persona que era tan querida e importante para él.

Algo le decía en su fuero interno que no podía ser tan fantástico todo, las mujeres no eran como los hombres, ellas mezclaban sexo con sentimientos y los hombres separaban ambos conceptos.

¿Cómo Jill podía ser tan perfecta?

-No sé qué decir… - Se odió por decir aquello. - ¿qué pasa si esto no funciona, si se nos va de las manos y terminamos peor a como empezamos?

-Espera, dije que podríamos tener sexo cuando ambos lo deseáramos sin ataduras, pero no dije que tuvieras derecho a tomarte otras atribuciones – Chris frunció el ceño. Las mujeres deberían venir con un manual de instrucciones.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, algo que funciona tiene reglas de por medio, en nuestro caso serán simples.- La de los ojos azules hablaba como si estuviese contando un plan.

-¿Planeaste todo esto?- Indagó cada vez más asustado de la actitud de Jill.

-Creíste que vendría hablar este asunto sin tener buenos fundamentos, por favor Chris, tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

-¿Y cuáles son las famosas reglas según tú?

-Bueno, la regla primordial es que ninguno debe enamorarse, no deben haber celos, tampoco besos sin sexo y… tratar de ser discretos. – Él suspiró, jamás pensó que terminaría de esa manera con su compañera. Hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y se volteó dispuesto a subirse a su auto, abrió la puerta y se giró a ella.

-Lo tendré en mente - Jill alzó una ceja.

-¿Sólo eso me dirás? – El agente S.T.A.R.S sonrió y Jill también, eso era un sí. Se arrimó a él - Entonces espero que tu mente lo piense muy bien – Murmuró en su oído, le besó la mejilla y comenzó alejarse. Chris se quedó contemplando el vaivén que hacían sus caderas al caminar, era una imagen demasiado sensual para ser un hombre razonable.

Por supuesto que aceptaba el trato_**. **_

_**Creo que esta vez si me pasé con la demora XD**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y más aún a quien deja un review.**_

_**Abrazotes y nos leemos en el siguiente!**_


	8. Sin palabras

_**N/A: Hola!, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero he tenido una semana agotadora y la otra será peor u.u estudios, estudios and everywhere XD  
**_

_**Gracias a: Mis drama Queens ñ_ñ (mire2006, Fatty Rose Malfoy, Jill Filth) también a Miku Redfield, Vegeta`z girL, SKANDROSITA, Sarah xx (amiga te quiero), Addie Redfield, M Bidden, hamerun21 Y darle la bienvenida a: ClemMosser, AdaHetfield (¡te gusta Metallica! OH yo adoro a James Hetfield jajaj), Sakura – Hime96, Kasteq.**_

_**Pamela Garca: linda, gracias por los comentarios bellos que me dejaste, disculpa la demora, te diría los motivos, pero hay algunos más personales XD regístrate en la página para que podamos hablar! O búscame en Facebook abajo lo pondré n_n. No dejaré el fic, tranquila. Un abrazo de oso, me encantan tus comentarios.**_

_**Jess: ahhh querida, mil gracias, me sonrojaron tus palabras y se agradece que seas paciente. Un besote!**_

_**Marilyn: hi!, me agrada que te haya gustado y sí, al fin y al cabo Chris es un hombre jajajaj lo "temperamental" lo lleva en la sangre. Si tú te ríes yo soy feliz ^^. Cariños y un abrazo. Regístrate en la pagina **__** me gusta tener contacto con quienes me leen jajaj o búscame en Facebook siempre estoy ahí, tengo una adicción XD **_

_**Y a los comentarios "guest" también les doy las gracias de verdad, son los mejores!, pónganme sus nombres en los comentarios, me gusta agradecerles a todos ^^**_

_**Advertencia: Capítulo en rated M! y un poco largo jajajaja así que ponerse cómodas/os**_

_**Capítulo ocho: Sin palabras**_

_**RPD, 07:40 am, Martes 9 de Febrero de 1998**_

Los días de invierno aún regían el clima en Raccoon city, una potente lluvia le había dado el inicio a la mañana del martes, típico día frío y nublado en que el único objetivo de las personas es quedarse en sus casas bebiendo un buen chocolate caliente, pero la realidad era cruel y muy distinta para quienes debían cumplir con la cotidiana y tediosa jornada laboral.

Usando su bolso negro como una especie de paraguas improvisado, Jill corrió desde el estacionamiento hasta la entrada principal de la estación de policías. Subió los pequeños escalones y maldijo internamente la infraestructura tan peculiar que poseía el edificio, debió haberse quedado como el antiguo y prestigioso museo de arte que era antes y no haberse convertido en su lugar de trabajo, que inclusive para ir al baño más cercano debía subir un piso. Estaba lleno de puertas, rejas y pasadizos tortuosamente largos sin mencionar las dichosas escaleras, Jill detestaba eso, las construcciones arquitectónicas muy aparatosas no eran de su gusto, sencillamente prefería las cosas simples.

Al caminar unos cuantos pasos más ya había resbalado en dos ocasiones, de acuerdo, estaba cayendo un maldito diluvio y era normal que todas las personas se mojaran y resbalaran haciendo el ridículo, pero para ella la lluvia era detestable, desde que tenía razonamiento rechazaba aquel fenómeno climático, curiosamente se ponía melancólica y lloraba por cualquier cosa insignificante, siempre le sucedía algo malo en aquellos días lluviosos y apagados.

Abrió la puerta principal y volvió a tener dificultades para desplazarse, dejó escapar un gruñido fastidiada y se acercó de mala gana a la recepción.

Odiaba la rutina de marcar su tarjeta de identificación en el ordenador.

"_Estúpido Irons que todo lo quiere saber"_

El jefe obligaba a todos sus trabajadores a registrar cada entrada y salida que hacían en la estación, prácticamente no se movía nada sin que él lo supiera. La castaña se quitó los guantes de cuero que protegían sus manos, y aceleradamente comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso la tarjeta, prácticamente tuvo que sacar todo lo que llevaba en el interior para lograr encontrarla, cuando al fin dio con ella, se la entregó a la secretaria. Jill formó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro al notar quien era la mujer que recibía su identificación. La secretaria rodó los ojos con la misma actitud pesimista de la miembro S.T.A.R.S, sin embargo, fingió ser amable y procedió a marcar los datos en el computador.

-¿Dificultades para caminar Valentine? – comentó la mujer de cabellera rubia mientras se miraba las uñas pintadas de rojo y esperaba que los datos de Jill fuesen procesados. Si las miradas fulminantes asesinaran, Jill se transformaría en una criminal.

-Amy, no tengo tiempo para charlar, a diferencia tuya yo trabajo ¿sabes?, mientras te quedas aquí limándote tus uñas perfectas, yo arriesgo mi vida en diferentes misiones, cuando tú estás seduciendo a mis compañeros, yo estoy redactando informes. Como veras, tengo mucho que hacer y no gozo de tiempo para comentarios absurdos.

-¡Pero qué humor, Jill!. – Vociferó con su característico y molestoso tono de voz agudo.- Deberías relajarte un poco – oprimió algunas teclas en el ordenador y le devolvió la tarjeta.

-Gracias – respondió secamente. Puso los objetos personales que llevaba en su bolso en el lugar que estaban y se giró dispuesta a seguir su camino, cuando ya había procedido a dar dos pasos, Amy volvió hablar.

- Valentine.- Jill se giró conteniendo las ganas de gritarle algún insulto.- Tu novio te dejó esto – informó la fémina mostrándole una fina caja de bombones, la cual poseía la tradicional forma de un corazón. Jill frunció el ceño, sabía a la perfección a quién se refería la guarra de Amy al decir "novio".

-Yo no tengo ningún novio, puedes quedarte con los bombones si gustas – farfulló con indiferencia. En su mente contaba hasta diez, qué manera más grata de iniciar su día. Aguantarse a la secretaria zorra ya era una mala manera de dar el "vamos" a la mañana, y complementarlo con el regalo patético de un descarado Alex, no arreglaba el panorama.

-Pero querida, si salías con él hace unos días, todo el mundo lo sabía.- Chilló la rubia.

-¡No es tu maldito asunto! – exclamó enrabiada, varios policías que transitaban cerca de ellas voltearon a verlas. Si existía algo que aborrecía Jill con todo su ser, era que la gente se entrometiera en su vida privada.

-Pues, dile tú misma que no aceptas su regalo, está en la sala de espera.- La ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendida, no podía entender cómo es que Alex no comprendía que ya no quería tener ninguna clase de vínculo emocional con él, al parecer con ignorar sus llamadas ni aceptar sus visitas no era suficiente.

Caminó hacia la sala de espera con la rabia consumiendo sus pensamientos. Al llegar a la estancia reconoció al instante la presencia elegante que brotaba de aquel hombre, podía sentir el aroma de su perfume desde una distancia prudente. No cualquier persona tendría los suficientes ingresos económicos para comprar un traje y un perfume tan costoso como los que él usaba. Alex sonrió al verla, a pesar de que la chica llevaba ignorándolo varios días, no podía evitar sonreír, la joven mantenía un semblante inquebrantablemente furioso, lo único que sentía al verlo era desprecio.

El de cabello negro intentó saludarla cariñosamente, pero Jill posicionó ambas manos en su pecho y lo alejó con fuerza mientras lo miraba con frialdad. Alex se estremeció al sentir esa mirada azul sobre su persona, podía percibir una carga de odio en los orbes de la castaña, realmente no entendía el por qué de su rechazo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?.- Indagó el mayor tratando de usar un tono pacífico. Jill esbozó una sonrisa arrogante desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. – De hace días que te estoy buscando, intento ubicarte y no atiendes mis llamadas, el conserje del lugar donde vives insiste en decir que tú has dejado ordenes de no recibirme ahí, ahora me rechazas así, creo que merezco una explicación – La chica levantó la vista.

-La única persona presente en este lugar que merece una explicación soy yo – Alex la miro confuso. – Sucede que me enteré de todo…eres casado; tienes una hermosa esposa, una linda hija, una familia envidiable. ¿Pensaste que nunca lo iba a descubrir?. – El hombre estaba incrédulo, apartó su mirada de la de Jill, estaba avergonzado, no lograba asimilar de qué forma ella se había enterado. – Ya veo, sólo te quedarás en silencio, callaras como el cobarde que eres. Hazme un favor y desaparece de mi vida.

La agente S.T.A.R.S comenzó alejarse.

-¡Yo no la amo, Jill!. – Gritó desesperado, la mencionada regresó hasta él agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie en la estancia.

-¡No me importa!.- Exclamó usando el mismo tono de Alex. - Eres un miserable, ¿engañas a tu esposa porque ya no la amas, sólo por eso merece ser traicionada?... ¿qué clase de hombre eres, quién te crees para haberme mentido así?

-Lo que yo siento por ti es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, jamás mentí con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti.- Insistió, intentó acercarse a la joven, pero ella sólo retrocedía viéndolo con una expresión de repulsión ante todas las mentiras que podía crear ese tipo.

-Ya me mentiste una vez, le mientes a tus seres queridos y piensas que voy a creerme esa basura que estás diciendo.- Una vez más la castaña intentó alejarse del lugar, pero Alex se lo impidió reteniendo un fuerte agarre sobre su muñeca, sin dudarlo y casi por inercia, Jill apartó la mano masculina de su cuerpo.- ¡déjame en paz!, estuve a segundos de perder muchas cosas valiosas en mi vida por creer en ti. Sal de aquí, haz como si nunca me hubieras conocido, tú para mi estás muerto.- Masculló viéndolo con desdén. – No eres nadie Alex Johnson, ya no eres nadie…

Alex no necesitaba más palabras para convencerse, la había perdido para siempre, se creyó más astuto que ella y hoy estaba comprobando en carne propia que Jill Valentine siempre había sido más que él, mucho más.

-Adiós señor Johnson, espero no volver a verlo jamás.- Dicho aquello, finalmente se alejó de él y siguió su camino a la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S, sentía que al fin cerraba un problema, que se liberaba un peso de encima y lo más importante, en cierto modo estaba remediando un error.

.

.

.

.

_**Kendo`s Gun Shop, Martes 9 de Febrero, 14:45 pm.**_

Forest Speyer observaba fascinado las armas de la tienda, parecía un niño en plena juguetería, tomaba las diferentes escopetas y fingía apuntar a Chris, el cual lo esperaba apoyado en la pared del lugar, en su postura se veía a kilómetros que estaba agobiado y deseoso de irse, ni siquiera se inmutaba con las actitudes infantiles de su amigo. Aparentemente el miembro del equipo bravo no tenía intenciones de volver al trabajo, ni tampoco Robert Kendo parecía molesto con la presencia del joven, a pesar de que éste no paraba de hablar ni de exclamar lo hermosas y bellas que eran las armas.

-Speyer, se suponía que veníamos por seis cajas de balas. Enrico nos va a matar si seguimos tardándonos, llevas veinte minutos excitándote con los rifles. Le diré a Erin lo que duras mirando un par de armas, se sentirá frustrada al notar que es el doble a lo que aguantas en un acto sexual.- Espetó Chris, tratando de hacer que Speyer lo insultara y se fueran pronto de la tienda, Robert soltó una carcajada con el comentario, mientras Forest seguía alucinado contemplando el arsenal de armas de la tienda.

-Erin sabe que no es así, no le crea a este idiota señor Kendo.- Respondió repentinamente cayendo en cuanta de lo que Chris había dicho, el dueño de la tienda continuó riendo. - ¡Dios quiero todas estás preciosuras!.- Expresó el chico dirigiendo su mirada al mayor de los tres, el Redfield podía ver un brillo especial en la mirada de Speyer, hasta se atrevería a decir que miraba a Robert con admiración. Chris se pasó una mano con pesadez sobre el rostro, estaba harto.

-Algún día muchacho, sé que tú también tendrás un arsenal como éste y quizás sea uno mucho mejor – el hombre castaño dirigió su mirada a Chris que no se molestaba en ocultar que estaba cabreado.- Ahora llévenle esas balas a Enrico y saluden de mi parte a Barry Burton.- Forest asintió y guardó las cajas que contenían los cartuchos en su mochila. Chris agradeció internamente que Kendo se hubiese percatado de sus deseos de irse.

Se despidieron de Robert y salieron del lugar, no sin que antes Forest volviera a manifestar lo majestuosa que era la tienda. Comenzaron a caminar a la estación de policías, sus compañeros esperaban esas balas que llevaban.

-¿Para qué pidieron más munición?, en la estación hay bastante – razonó Forest mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, tenía el pelo bastante largo para ser hombre. En los entrenamientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Joseph, Jill y Chris solían aprovecharse de eso y lo usaban como el punto débil del tirador, le jalaban fuertemente la cabellera castaña y así se liberaban de alguna de las llaves que éste les aplicaba.

-Para la práctica de tiro supongo – contestó el Redfield a lo que Forest respondió con un bufido.

-Chris, cambiando de tema… tengo algo importante que decirte, hoy será un gran día para mi, dejaré la gloriosa soltería para volverme un hombre de familia, ¡Al fin pude comprar el anillo de compromiso para Erin!, pero estoy nervioso, ya sabes como es ella, tal vez no le guste, ¿y si le queda pequeño? O peor aun, ¿si me dice que no? – Esperó con desesperación la respuesta de su compañero, pero Chris parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que él había mencionado recientemente. Forest frenó su andar abruptamente, estaba ofendido, pero el castaño no lo notó y siguió avanzando ahogado en sus propias divagaciones.

-¡Jill! – gritó inesperadamente, Chris frunció el entrecejo al oír el nombre de la castaña, ¿acaso Forest la había visto?, se volteó mirándolo con duda al percatarse que Jill no estaba allí. Su amigo lo acechaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, alzó una ceja confundido. – Así que ella es el motivo de tu distracción, lo sabía…- Agregó chasqueando los dedos.

El agente perteneciente al equipo alpha intentó replicar, pero era consciente que tenía las de perder, Forest había dado en el punto clave de su actual lapsus mental. Era cierto, iba pensando en ella, o más bien en el "trato" que tenían… todavía no asumía lo propuesto por Jill, se sentía como un pervertido sin escrúpulos al haber aceptado, a pesar de todo era su amiga. Le sonaba demasiado bizarra la idea de intimar con su compañera y al día siguiente saludarla con un simple e inofensivo beso en la mejilla, cuando en realidad la noche anterior habían devorado sus bocas mutuamente.

-Te acabo de decir que le pediré matrimonio a mi novia y tú no me oyes, mencionó a Valentine y captó tu atención de inmediato. Demasiado sospechoso Christopher.

-Lo siento, de verdad y felicidades, espero que todo resulte bien.- Respondió ignorando el tema que involucraba a cierta castaña.

-¿A quién quieres engañar? – le preguntó Speyer aproximándose a él, Chris se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Forest, en serio… - pronunció masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Estás con ella y no me lo habías dicho verdad? – inquirió curioso.

-No.

-¿Crees que soy un jodido idiota?, no se hablaban en días, de repente son tan amigos como siempre, tú estás en otro planeta, qué digo planeta… ¡Estás en otra galaxia!. Y ella no deja de mirarte, esas reconciliaciones milagrosas, sólo las consigue un buen polvo.

El chico tragó saliva y apartó las manos de su cabeza, le lanzó una mirada con evidente cansancio, no era capaz de objetar las palabras de Forest. Tampoco tenía el derecho de contárselo a alguien, de cierto modo, la discreción había sido uno de los requisitos impuestos por Jill, asimismo, no podía esquivar los claros deseos que deploraban su mente, quería contárselo alguien, a pesar de todo escuchar el consejo de un amigo nunca estaba de más. Aunque era de poco hombre comentar las aventuras de alcoba, más aún si la mujer en cuestión era Jill.

-Podemos volver. – Murmuró.

Forest bufó con molestia, repudiaba que Chris no fuera sincero con él. Se adelantó al castaño en sus pasos y continuaron caminando un buen rato sumergidos bajo un silencio incómodo, uno tras el otro soportando la tensión del ambiente.

-Está bien, tienes razón. – Confesó repentinamente, esta vez Forest se volteó incrédulo y perplejo.

-Entonces es verdad, estás con ella… - Chris negó con la cabeza mientras encendía un cigarrillo que afirmaba en sus labios.

-Me acosté con ella – al escuchar aquello, el chico botó accidentalmente al suelo el cigarrillo que estaba sacando de la cajetilla de Chris, miró al Redfield frunciendo el ceño, a lo que el castaño no supo cómo reaccionar, se sentía cohibido ante la mirada penetrante de Forest.

-¡Maldito afortunado! – soltó con naturalidad, sonrió ante el inminente descubrimiento. - ¿Están en una relación o sólo fue sexo?

-Eso es lo más extraño, puedes creer que ahora, somos amigos con… ciertas regalías. No me preguntes el cómo, ni el por qué, simplemente es así. Y no se te ocurra mencionarlo con alguien. – Forest se llevó una mano a la nuca y lo observó ladeando levemente el cuello.

-Definitivamente eres un bastardo con suerte…

-Aunque no lo creas me siento extraño. Jill es mi amiga y esto que estamos haciendo es jugar con fuego, si la situación se nos va de las manos alguno de nosotros saldrá dañado, pero no puedo desaprovechar la propuesta que me hizo, sería como engañarme a mi mismo, porque en el fondo no puedo negar que lo disfruto…

-No seas idiota, Chris – lo interrumpió. - ¡Te estás tirando a Jill Valentine, el sueño erótico de todos los policías de RPD, de los S.T.A.R.S, de todo hombre!, deberías hacerte sacerdote en agradecimiento a Dios por el magnifico beneficio que estás gozando. Deja de cuestionarte. – Decía el chico y a la vez movía sus manos hacia el cielo, haciendo gestos de veneración dirigidas a un ser divino.

-Sólo ha sucedido una vez, tampoco exageres… no digo que no me guste, ni que disfrute lo que puedo obtener de una amistad así, sencillamente me siento extraño, tal vez…es un problema de costumbre o algo como eso.

-¡Extraño!, ¿Qué es esa mierda?, ¿Te sentías extraño mientras la escuchabas gemir cerca de tu oído? – Chris lo pulverizó con la mirada – no me vengas con eso de que te sientes "extraño".

-Es extraño, porque ahora se me hace difícil acercarme a ella, hasta iniciar una conversación me resulta un martirio – le dio una calada al cigarro, botó el humo suavemente por sus labios notando el sabor amargo en la garganta, pero el efecto relajante del tabaco hacía que la amargura pasara desapercibida. Estaba frustrado, por qué lo atormentaban tantas dudas, millones de hombres matarían por estar en su lugar.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de los "follamigos"?. – Chris lanzó al asfalto el cigarrillo, se alejó de su compañero mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Contigo no se puede hablar en serio.

-¡Follamigos Chris, amigos que follan y conservan su amistad, nada tiene que cambiar, sigue su filosofía de vida! – gritaba el agente perteneciente a la unidad bravo, varios peatones lo miraron con indignación y horror. Forest ignoraba que había niños en el lugar.

.

.

.

.

_**RPD, instalaciones de entrenamiento, (cabina de tiro). Martes 9, 21: 35 pm.**_

Jill mantenía la beretta 9mm en sus manos, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior intentaba una vez más dar en el blanco. Chris había permanecido en el lugar con la excusa de ordenar las armas que habían usado sus compañeros en el entrenamiento, pero lo cierto era que lo mantenía preocupado el estado anímico de la castaña, durante el día habría pronunciado unas dos frases y su semblante denotaba enfado. En la práctica de tiro, había tenido un pésimo rendimiento, no logró objetar en el blanco en ninguna ocasión y se había llevado más que algún reproche de parte de Wesker. El rubio la obligó a quedarse entrenando más tiempo que el resto.

La joven disparó y volvió a fallar, bajó el arma al igual que su mirada, Chris se acercó a ella.

-¿Mal día? – Jill asintió regalándole una sonrisa débil.

-Mi puntería está malísima hoy, no sé qué me sucede.

-Sí, definitivamente está del asco tu puntería – agregó el chico quitándole la pistola de las manos. La mujer posó sus ojos azules en él y pestañó un par de veces sorprendida. Cualquier hombre al verla vulnerable se beneficiaría de aquello y procedería a consolarla, pero Chris no demostraba lastima ni interés excesivo por ella y eso le agradaba.

-Eres muy alentador Christopher – musitó fingiendo estar ofendida.

-¿Y, por qué el mal día?. – Indagó jugando con la beretta entre sus manos.

-Una estupidez en la mañana y hace unas horas me llamó Meryl, diciendo que el abogado que se estaba encargando del caso de mi padre, tuvo un conflicto con ellos y ahora abandonó la defensa de Dick.

-Lo lamento, Jill – susurró cabizbajo, profundamente lamentaba la situación que vivía su compañera, respecto a su progenitor.

-Descuida, vivo con ello desde los seis años.

-Jill… necesito decirte algo, sé que no es el mejor momento – la ojiazul desvió la mirada, esperando un nuevo problema más para finalizar el día. – Creo... con respecto a lo que hablamos hace unos días que… no está funcionando. No lo digo sólo por mi, estamos incómodos y…

-No se te nota Chris, realmente no pensé que estuvieras incómodo en la casa de Barry – lo cortó. – Por mi parte no hay problema si no estás a gusto con esta especie de acuerdo. Entiendo y perdón por… por todo.

Chris se quedó en silencio y más abrumado que antes, en cierto modo Jill ni siquiera le permitió acabar con la idea que estaba planteando.

"_¿Y por qué rayos se estaba disculpando?"_

_-_Sólo iba decir que actuáramos como siempre y si la situación surgía, sencillamente lo dejáramos fluir. Porque… - Jill se sonrojó un poco y volteó el rostro disimulando la vergüenza que la atacaba. Escuchar que Chris estaba algo perturbado con la propuesta, la hizo ponerse como una histérica de inmediato. Se giró dándole la espalda, el castaño captó lo sucedido y finalizó sus palabras.

-Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches – se despidió escapando de la cabina de tiro. El Redfield realizó un ademán de seguirla, pero finalmente optó por no hacerlo. Si seguían así perdería la razón muy pronto.

.

.

.

.

_**Departamento de Jill, Martes 9, 23:16 pm**_

-Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida – se decía así misma mientras terminaba de secar su cabello, apagó el aparato que contribuía su acción y caminó con pereza hasta su cama. Se tumbó boca arriba y dejó que sus orbes divagaran por el "cielo blanco" de su habitación. La ducha que se había dado hace unos momentos no consiguió dar con el objetivo que Jill quiso. Tenía intenciones de ahogar su bochornoso momento con Chris, pero lo único que hizo fue darse más tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto. Reajustó el nudo sobre su cintura y afirmó la bata de baño color violeta que traía puesta, tal vez un vaso de leche la ayudaría a encontrar el sueño y despegar la mente de sus pensamientos.

Se acercó a la cocina y sacó la cajita de leche, buscó un vaso entremedio de la loza que reposaba en el lavaplatos, cuando estaba dispuesta a servirse del líquido el timbre sonó. Jill se extrañó que el conserje no le avisara que alguien venía a visitarla, estaba desnuda, lo único que cubría su cuerpo – aún mojado – era la bata. Prefirió pensar que era Kate quien esperaba que abriera, reflexionándolo bien… sólo le había prohibido la entrada a Alex. Caminó a la puerta y al momento de ver a su visitante no pudo disimular lo sorprendida que estaba.

Chris entró al apartamento en silencio, sin molestarse en saludarla ni de dar a conocer el motivo de su llegada. La castaña cerró la puerta y se arrimó a él preocupada. El tirador del equipo alpha no acostumbraba aparecerse sin una razón de peso por su departamento, quizá le habría sucedido algo a Claire.

Jill iba a poner una mano en su hombro preguntando si todo andaba bien, pero el beso deseoso que Chris inició en sus labios no le dio tiempo de nada, se abalanzó sobre ella dejándola prisionera y acorralada a la pared de la estancia. La joven posicionó sus manos en el rostro de él, Valentine tampoco le dio tregua a la pasión que el mismo Chris había iniciado, comenzó a seguir el juego que parecían tener sus lenguas, en donde ambos buscaban imponerse sobre el otro. El castaño tomó los labios de ella con los suyos y volvió rozarlos con sumo esmero, los atrapó y mordisqueó con sutileza, pero el ser amables no quitaba el deseo indómito que comenzaban a sentir.

Mientras sus bocas continuaban luchando y uniéndose, lo único que obligaba a separarlos era la falta de aire que se hacía presente. Una de las manos de Chris buscó con delirio el muslo de la chica, Jill dio un pequeño brinco al sentir el contacto sobre la piel de sus piernas. Levantó la extremidad que Chris exploraba y la enlazó sobre la cintura de éste, el chico agradeció el movimiento, así tenía más acceso a los glúteos y la cintura de la mujer, la otra mano masculina no titubeo en llegar hasta uno de los pechos de la fémina. La castaña liberó un gemido al percatarse del gustoso apretón que estrujaba su seno. El Redfield notaba como la sangre se acumulaba en su entrepierna, la bragueta del jeans sobre su erección se hacía molesta y un tanto dolorosa o más bien incómoda, casi como si Jill leyera su mente, llevó una mano hasta el cierre y lentamente lo bajó. Chris gimió al sentir la pequeña mano de la chica sobre su virilidad.

Cortaron unos instantes el nexo que mantenían sus bocas, la de los orbes azules se deshizo de la chaqueta de su compañero y él mismo siguió con el resto de las prendas. Siguieron con el transcurso del frenesí sobre sus cuerpos y a la vez avanzaron hasta la cama de Jill. Antes de dejarla sobre el colchón se aseguró con sus propias manos de arrebatarle la prenda que impedía ver su desnudez. Hábilmente desató el nudo que la miembro S.T.A.R.S había hecho en la bata, puso sus manos grandes y fuertes en los delgados hombros de su "amante momentánea" y bajó con morosidad la prenda, la cual cayó al piso afirmando así, que ya no había nada que impidiera admirarla en todo su esplendor.

Jill lo atrajo a sus labios nuevamente tomándolo por la nuca con brusquedad, obligadamente Chris tuvo que ejercer el peso de su talle sobre el de ella, ambos se estremecieron por completo al sentir la exquisita fricción de sus sexos. La sensación alucinante de encontrarse con la calida y rígida hombría de Chris sobre la parte baja de su abdomen era deliciosa.

-Chris… - susurró jadeante

Él entendía que ese llamado era la petición para que unieran sus cuerpos. Pero no llegó al punto aún, todavía había tiempo para ambos. Distanció sus labios de la boca carnosa y lujuriosa de la chica, bajó hasta su abdomen y lo llenó de besos pequeños que aumentaban la tortura de Jill, ella puso la mano en los cabellos de Chris, inquietamente los desordenó y continuó dejando escapar ese reflejo fuerte y espontáneo que subía hasta su garganta y emergía en sus labios.

La castaña invirtió su posición y se posó sobre él, sin pensarlo y mordiendo su labio comenzó a masajear con ímpetu la masculinidad de Chris, el castaño liberó un gemido ronco y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por esas manos expertas. Luego de unos instantes la tomó por la cintura y nuevamente la condujo a quedar debajo de sí, la besó mordazmente y continuó dejando un pequeño camino de ósculos sobre su cuello, el sudor ya era parte de sus cuerpos…Chris estaba embriagado con el aroma femenino de Jill, esa dulce fragancia que desprendía su cabello sedoso lo abrumaba y embriagaba sus sentidos. Ella por su parte, creía que no podría aguantar más la espera, amaba y odiaba que la hiciera esperar… guió sus manos hasta los pectorales del hombre y desde ahí se pasó a la espalda ancha y fornida de Chris. Le encantaba sentir la firmeza del cuerpo musculoso de su compañero, la hacía sentir segura, mujer…

Redfield llevó su mano a la entrada de la mujer que en ese instante estaba a su merced, la ojiazul soltó un suspiro al sentir los dedos del chico moviéndose por su punto de vulnerabilidad máxima, él comprobó si ya estaba lista para recibirlo, sonrió al notar que la respuesta era afirmativa. – y aquella última acción fue uno más de sus caprichos por verla desesperada – Chris sabía que Jill lo esperaba.

La joven mujer ahogo el grito que amenazó con salirse de su garganta al momento de sentir como entraba en ella, con una sola embestida se introdujo en su interior. A diferencia de la vez anterior, en esta oportunidad Chris quiso deleitarse con la expresión del rostro de Jill mientras era penetrada por él. Le parecía más hermosa y bella de lo habitual, al instante de contemplar sus gestos y la pasión que desbordaba mientras reprimía los sensuales quejidos que la azotaban. Sencillamente se le hacía la mujer perfecta.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos fue preciso, ni lento, ni demasiado rápido. Cuando Chris aceleró los movimientos consiguió su cometido y disfrutó excitado de la expresión de Jill al sentir el primer orgasmo, la corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su columna haciéndola liberar un grito monumental, mientras su espalda se arqueaba a la par. Las respiraciones agitadas y la manía por fundirse en el glorioso clímax los arrastró a la culminación del acto.

Exhaustos y satisfechos comenzaron a reposar sobre lo acontecido.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, una acción vale mucho más que millones de ellas.

_**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh nuevamente se puso hot (aunque fue algo breve) jajjajaaj, de apoco me voy familiarizando con este tipo de escritos, que como siempre digo me cuestan horas y horas….pero finalmente me "salen".**_

_**Por si acaso, alguno de ustedes quiere estar en contacto conmigo y no está registrado en FF, aquí dejaré mi fb ; me pueden encontrar como : Ary Avendaño Bravo, si la foto de portada es Norman Reedus ( Daryl TWD) XD, esa soy yo. Así les explico el motivo de mi tardanza a veces en actualizar.**_

_**Me despido dejándoles un abrazote de oso, Gracias por leer y a quienes leen mi cleon mil gracias más!, también a quien agregó el fic a favoritos y eso.**_

_**Un beso. Chau, chau… nos leemos pronto ñ_ñ**_


	9. Descarado

_**N/A: Hola, guapos y guapas, estoy muy feliz por el avance del fic y la buena acogida, se ve que son valenfield. ¡Yupi! Es genial saber que somos muchos!, al fin actualizo XD (no me maten) como siempre disculparme por la demora, pero tengo otro fic aparte de éste (un cleon) y recién hace unos días salí de vacaciones. De todos modos, agradezco a quienes son pacientes.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios a: SKANDROSITA, hamerun21, ClemMosser, Addie Redfield, DainselfXD (bienvenido), mire2006 (amiga, gracias por tus comentarios), AdaHetfield6, Miku Dixon (un abrazo de oso, sólo para joderte amiguita), Sarah xx (te amo), Sakura – Hime96, Livie – Everything ( bienvenida :D), Jill Filth ( amo con toda mi alma tus reviews), Fatty Rose Malfoy ( Adam está en mi casa, ok no XD), M bidden, Project Revolution.**_

_**Jess: Gracias: 3, me haces muy feliz, espero te guste el cap. Un beso.**_

_**Felix Ramos: Hola!, gracias por los comentarios los valoro mucho ñ_ñ. aquí está el cap, ojalá te agrade. Un abrazote de oso.**_

_**Pame: Amiga linda y guapa, disculpa la demora, aquí verás todo lo que te había adelantado ;) espero tu opinión y gracias por esperarme. Un besote pequeña. Suerte con tu cosplay ^^**_

_**Clauu: Amiga hermosa: 3 te adoro! ya sabes que amo tus reviews, Espero te siga gustando y nos seguimos comunicando en fb. Tqm!**_

_**Capítulo nueve: Descarado**_

_**Departamento de Jill, miércoles 10 de Febrero de 1998, 01:15 am.**_

Llevaban alrededor de veinte minutos charlando de manera amena y relajada. Jill reía con los comentarios quejumbrosos que hacía Chris, pensándolo bien, no sabían con exactitud en qué preciso momento habían iniciado una platica extraña como la que mantenían… no era lo más lógico tocar esas temáticas banales luego de tener sexo; pero así eran ellos, estaban hablando de los problemas de la sociedad actual y otros temas comunes del diario vivir. En realidad, el motivo era lo de menos relevancia, lo importante era el instante que estaban compartiendo. Para comenzar a intercambiar palabras no había sido necesario vestirse, ambos reposaban desnudos sobre la cama, cubriéndose lo justo con algunas almohadas, el pudor era inexistente, tanto él como ella lo creían así, mantenían sus miradas en el techo de la habitación y continuaban dialogando como normalmente acostumbraban hacer. La distancia no era amplia entre ellos, pero mantenía la proximidad necesaria, no pretendían quedarse abrazos durante toda la noche como se veía en las clásicas películas de amor, no correspondía, no era prudente en una relación como la de ambos, no eran pareja, ni tampoco habían hecho el amor para culminar el reciente acto de algún modo romántico. Lo suyo se definía de manera simple: sólo era sexo casual, algo netamente esporádico.

El uno y el otro manejaban muy bien la idea principal de su actual relación sexual/amistosa, se entendían como confidentes y compañeros, así como también lo hacían del mismo modo en el sexo. Buenos amigos, incluso en la cama.

La castaña habló sobre su ruptura definitiva con Alex y también se pronunció respecto a las inquietudes que sentía por su padre. No podía estar tranquila mientras era consciente de que Dick Valentine permanecía preso, durmiendo en una celda fría y tosca, tal vez no era el mejor padre que alguien quisiera tener, sólo Jill sabía con certeza cuántas veces se había preguntado por qué no podía tener un padre normal como las demás niñas de su escuela. En muchas ocasiones necesitó un abrazo y un consejo de parte de su progenitor, pero lo único que Jill encontraba era la ausencia de una figura paternal en su vida, nunca estaba en casa y cuando lo hacía no era precisamente para compartir una cena familiar junto a Meryl y ella. A veces sólo aparecía para refugiarse de las autoridades, por lo mismo, Jill nunca tuvo un hogar fijo, ni mucho menos amigos durante su infancia en quienes pudiese confiar.

No justificaba las acciones cometidas por su padre, pero si robaba en parte era por ella, para que no le faltara nada, al menos en el ámbito material. Porque en el emocional, Jill carecía de muchas cosas. Quizás no era el mejor ejemplo de un hombre honorable de familia, tal vez, hasta merecía estar en prisión pagando lo que había hecho… pero ese razonamiento se esfumaba de su mente tan rápido como llegaba, con todo ese mar de defectos que poseía Dick, nada quitaba que era quien le había otorgado la vida, era sangre de su sangre y ante todo él era su padre.

Chris tomó un cojín y lo acomodó tras su nuca, era injusto que los hijos tuvieran que pagar el alto costo de las malas acciones que cometían sus padres, suspiró hondamente y ladeó el rostro posicionando la vista en Jill. Lo que menos quería era verla triste.

-Bueno, todos tenemos días de mierda – expresó con sorna, Jill alzó una ceja y fijó su mirada azul en la figura de su compañero, esbozó una sonrisa torcida en el rostro y no ocultó en su cara de diversión al oír semejantes palabras "reconfortantes".

-Como consejero eres un buen agente S.T.A.R.S – los dos comenzaron a reír, la castaña agradecía la compañía de Chris en esos momentos, el pensar constantemente en su padre no le hacía bien, tampoco el hecho de recibir la permanente lástima de otros hacia ella con respecto a su situación familiar. Redfield no sentía compasión por ella y Jill valoraba ampliamente esa actitud.

-Lo lamento, pero mis servicios como consejero hoy no están disponibles. – Bromeó, Chris comenzó a incorporarse – Necesito ocupar tu baño.

-También yo, por tu culpa tendré que volver a la ducha – se quejó la chica mientras se ponía de pie, recogió la bata que estaba en el suelo y la acomodó sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Mi culpa? – inquirió divertido, Jill asintió pasándose una mano por sus cabellos, decidida comenzó a caminar directamente al tocador, Chris captó de inmediato sus intenciones y velozmente se aproximó a ella, no estaba dispuesto a esperar una hora para que la agente Valentine desocupara el lugar, como toda mujer tardaría un milenio en estar lista. La tomó con fuerza por la cintura y la alejó de la puerta dejándola tras de sí, Jill ya estaba a escasos centímetros de la entrada, protestó e intentó liberarse del agarre, pero de poco le sirvió… su compañero ya estaba dentro. Bufó irritada.

-¡Redfield sal de mi baño ahora!, soy mujer y dueña del apartamento. Por derecho me corresponde utilizarlo primero – chilló golpeando la puerta con la palma de su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda intentaba girar el pomo, soltó un gruñido al percatarse de que Chris había puesto el seguro.

-Soy tu invitado y eso me da el derecho de utilizarlo primero, no seas mala anfitriona Valentine. – Respondió la voz del castaño.

-¡Púdrete! – gritó alejándose derrotada, nuevamente Chris sonrió. Le había ganado, Jill era una pésima perdedora, detestaba no salir victoriosa, aunque fuera por una estupidez. – ¡Además yo no te invité! – continuó vociferando. La voz de la fémina se escuchaba lejana, Chris dedujo que estaba quejándose infantilmente desde su habitación.

-De todos modos no te molestó mi visita ¿verdad? – un objeto impactó fuertemente contra la pared exterior del tocador, seguramente Jill había aventado algo, un zapato, tal vez. - ¡Ya, no te enfades! – Intentó calmarla – Saldré en unos minutos, debo verme con Forest en una hora – le informó.

-¿A las dos de la madrugada Chris? – Cuestionó con sorpresa – Aunque de ustedes no me sorprende absolutamente nada – secundó al instante.

-Sólo tráeme mi ropa y una toalla ¿si?, saldré rápido, te lo prometo.

-Está bien, pero el agua caliente demora bastante en salir – le comunicó la joven formando en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa. No sería la primera en ocupar el baño, pero Chris debería soportar el agua congelada en su cuerpo si quería estar listo en poco tiempo.

-Da igual, el primer año que estuve en la fuerza aérea debía darme todas las mañanas un baño con agua helada, aunque fuera invierno – la joven suspiró, no había manera de joderle la existencia. Sin más vacilaciones se dispuso a llevarle lo solicitado.

Luego de entregarle una toalla y su ropa a Chris, Jill comenzó a ordenar su cuarto, o al menos la cama. Terminado aquello decidió analizar su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero, necesitaba saber si estaba hecha un desastre como pensaba, esbozó una sonrisa al notar que no era así. Al contrario… lucía mejor que hace unos meses atrás, las ojeras ya no oscurecían su mirada, ni su semblante…su piel estaba tersa y sin imperfecciones. Era cierto eso que decía Kate, si la mente se encuentra tranquila y satisfecha, el cuerpo lo está de igual modo. Jill levantó un poco el rostro observando su mejilla izquierda y fue ahí cuando notó algo fuera de lugar, en su cuello había una marca rojiza de tamaño considerable. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Me las vas a pagar Christopher – farfulló tocándose la zona afectada. Malditamente su cabello no cubría lo suficiente su cuello. Maldijo el momento en que tomó la decisión de dejarlo tan corto.

Por segunda vez en la noche el timbre sonó, nuevamente una expresión de ofuscación se apoderó de las facciones de Jill, qué bicho le había picado al mundo con visitarla esa noche, aunque con la llegada de Chris le bastaba no necesitaba más compañía. Avanzó desganada a la entrada rezando internamente para que no fuese alguien inesperado, y sin más rodeos abrió la puerta.

Era increíble como la presencia de una persona podía arruinar la tranquilidad reciente que estaba disfrutando, toda su sangre se congeló, abrió levemente la boca, estaba sorprendida con lo sinvergüenza que podía llegar a ser aquel tipo, la exasperación no tardó en apoderarse de su cabeza. Jill veía todo rojo, si se acercaba un centímetro a ella lo asesinaría sin remordimiento alguno.

El hombre de edad similar a la agente mantenía una postura arrogante, recorrió con sus orbes color miel la imagen de la mujer que tenía en frente, se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto depravado. Jill sólo vestía la bata de baño que tapaba lo mínimo, sus muslos firmes y sus piernas largas podían ser contempladas con toda libertad. La castaña percibió la mirada, asimismo, sintió como la rabia aumentaba en su pecho. El recién llegado la miró fijamente y sonrió fingiendo una actitud normal.

-Es un verdadero placer volver a verte Jill, estás hermosa como siempre – Saludó el de cabellera café, la mencionada le dedicó una mirada de odio.

-No puedo decir lo mismo Shawn, es un verdadero asco verte acá, estás peor a la última vez que te vi. – el muchacho no se sorprendió con las palabras, ni tampoco culpaba a Jill por detestarlo. – Lárgate – masculló en voz baja. Estaba decidida a cerrar la puerta, pero la mano del chico se lo impidió.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo estás, es que acaso nunca podremos volver a conversar como gente normal.

-Eres un maldito descarado, cómo te atreves a venir a mi departamento luego de lo que hiciste – Jill se echó levemente hacia atrás, verificando si Chris aún permanecía en el baño, afortunadamente él seguía allí. No quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si se encontraba con Shawn, el ex novio de Jill aprovechó el movimiento de la chica y entró en el apartamento. - ¿Qué mierda haces?, sal de acá – exigió nerviosa.

Shawn cerró la puerta ignorándola, sus pupilas hicieron un recorrido por la estancia, alzó una ceja al captar lo inquieta que estaba.

-¿Estás con alguien?, te ves nerviosa – indagó curioso.

-No, y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, hagamos algo, me dices a lo que viniste y te vas rápido ¿si?, tu presencia me repugna Shawn, de verdad.

-Vine porque quería que charláramos, no quiero que me odies por siempre… - la de los orbes azules se cruzó de brazos, desearía tener su pistola para echarlo de una buena vez. Cómo pretendía que no lo odiara siendo que el muy canalla le había sido infiel en su propia cama.

-Ambos sabemos que no es con sinceridad, pero te perdono, fingiremos que somos amigos, sólo sal de acá – susurró Jill siendo lo más suplicante que podía. Shawn hizo un gesto negativo con sus manos y tomó asiento en un sillón cercano. La mujer se tocó la frente, comenzaba a perder la paciencia – Si quieres te doy tus mugrosas cosas que nunca te llevaste, pero déjame en paz – propuso acercándose a él.

-No extrañas lo que teníamos Jill. – la aludida iba a contestar, pero en ese preciso momento la voz de Chris acompañada de sus pasos le dejó la mente en blanco. Shawn y ella giraron el rostro encontrándose con la imagen del agente S.T.A.R.S que sólo vestía sus jeans. El Redfield se quedó mudo divisando a la ex pareja. Tragó saliva, ninguno de los tres pronunciaba palabra, el popular silencio incómodo comenzó apoderarse de la situación.

Jill se alejó de Shawn y se arrimó a Chris pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, posó una mano en su brazo y curvó sus labios haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Déjame a solas con él – le pidió en un murmullo.

-Yo sólo venía a decirte que te había faltado entregarme algo – se apuntó el torso desnudo, Jill lo fulminó con la mirada, no la estaba ayudando. Shawn comenzó aplaudir observándolos seriamente. Ambos lo miraron irritados.

-Se ven bien juntos. Ahora entiendo todo con claridad… siempre lo sospeché, pero no me lo creía del todo, ¿Desde cuándo te acuestas con él Jill, desde que estabas conmigo? – dijo en tono de mofa. La de los orbes azules caminó peligrosamente a él.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? – Shawn rió de manera sarcástica.

-No insinúo nada Jill, es bastante evidente lo que sucede aquí ¿no? – posó su mirada en Chris, el cual veía la escena divertido y completamente indiferente. – Tu cuello tiene una marca que se ve a kilómetros. – La castaña automáticamente se tapó con una mano la zona mencionada, mierda, había olvidado ese detalle – Dudo que tu compañero venga sólo a desvestirse a tu departamento – terminó de argumentar apuntando una prenda de ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. – Eres pésima mintiendo querida, recuerda que fui tu novio bastante tiempo y te conozco mejor que nadie.

-¡Sal de aquí! – bramó la joven.

-Siempre finges estar dolida… eres buena actuando, aún soy criticado por todos por lo que te hice, sin embargo nadie te cuestiona a ti que me engañabas hace bastante con ese tipo. – Jill tomó lo primero que encontró cerca y no dudó en aventárselo en la cabeza a su ex pareja, el florero de vidrio se partió en mil pedazos, afortunadamente Shawn alcanzó a reaccionar y consiguió esquivarlo. El Redfield divisó lo ocurrido sorprendido, pero no culpaba a Jill de reaccionar así, estaban calumniando en su contra y acusándola de hechos completamente falsos. Y a todos esos motivos se le sumaba el factor del gran temperamento que poseía.

La miembro S.T.A.R.S iba abalanzarse sobre Shawn, con claras intenciones de descargar en él la rabia que procesaba de hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, Chris la frenó tomándola por la cintura, Jill luchaba y exigía ser liberada, pero la fuerza de su compañero era mayor a la suya.

-Hey, tranquila, tranquila… no es necesaria la violencia, cálmate – le susurró en el oído, la mujer dejó de moverse, miraba fijamente a Shawn, su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho bajaba y subía de modo raudo. Jill asintió viendo a Chris de soslayo, él iba soltarla, pero ella aferró sus manos a los brazos masculinos, necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola frente a ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. El tirador lo comprendió de forma inmediata, Valentine aparentaba ser una mujer fuerte, una fiera, una fémina de armas tomar, pero aquello no era suficiente para definir a la verdadera Jill, que era vulnerable y con demasiadas falencias emocionales, esa era la de verdad. Él lo sabía y todos quienes la conocían también.

-Admite que no eres la blanca paloma que todos creen que eres – agregó Shawn con un tono de voz espeso y áspero. – a la primera oportunidad que tuviste te revolcaste con tu compañero – espetó contemplándolos con desdén.

-Dime Shawn, ¿qué ganas diciendo todo esto? – Chris habló conteniendo las ganas de plantarle el puño en el rostro – Si me quieres escuchar pues te lo digo a la cara, lo que hagamos Jill y yo nos respecta únicamente a nosotros, cuando ella estaba contigo sólo tenía ojos para ti, jamás pasó nada entre nosotros, al menos no antes.

-Yo quería arreglar las cosas con ella – añadió el de los orbes color miel.- Y lo único que encontré fue este espectáculo.

-¡Vete de una vez por todas!, ¿qué pretendes ahora, ser mi mejor amigo? – recriminó la castaña sin despegarse del cuerpo de Chris.

-Claro que me iré, y le diré a todo el mundo la clase de mujer que eres; una puta fácil que se acuesta con sus compañeros de escuadrón buscando consuelo, tu padre sabrá de esto, pero me temo que tendré que ir a la cárcel para contárselo ¿verdad?, qué patético – escupió fríamente, Shawn no sintió piedad alguna ante el dolor que aquellas palabras podían causarle a la mujer que lo miraba con repudio. Jill sólo se quedó en silencio, su cuerpo no demostraba tensión, estaba completamente inexpresiva. Chris entendió lo que eso quería decir, se había vuelto a quebrar, su autoestima nuevamente estaba roto y todo era por las palabras de ese imbécil. No necesitó más razones para hacer lo que durante tanto tiempo deseó, siempre que iba a golpear a alguien se debatía internamente la decisión de hacerlo, esta vez no fue necesario, el rostro de Shawn se giró violentamente ante el puñetazo que había recibido, perdió el equilibrio y cayó abruptamente al piso. La sangre no tardó en expandirse por la nariz de éste, que aún aturdido no conseguía poder ponerse en pie. Jill sentía que en cualquier momento moriría a causa de una crisis nerviosa. Chris podía asesinar a Shawn sin usar un arma, y lo que menos quería era más problemas por el día. Se aproximó al castaño y lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo.

-Suficiente – sentenció casi en tono de imploración.

-No, este hijo de puta no puede hablarte así – gruñó el chico, Jill bajó la cabeza, incapaz de darle alguna respuesta… no podía felicitarlo por lo que acaba de hacer, pero ¡vaya! que merecía haber recibido aquel golpe el hombre que yacía en el suelo. Shawn logró ponerse de pie, no era idiota para quedarse a pelear, sabía que tenía un 1% de probabilidades de salir victorioso, se limpió la sangre del rostro con su propia mano. Antes de salir les dedicó una mirada llena de represalia.

-No se quedará así – advirtió en voz baja. Se marchó dejando la puerta abierta, Jill pudo ver a su vecina chismosa en el pasillo, el escándalo debió escucharse por lo menos dos pisos más abajo, suspiró y cerró la puerta.

-¡Genial!, ahora recibiré una multa por ser una vecina problemática.- Chris la miró atentamente y completamente consternado, Jill juntó el entrecejo. -¿Qué? – preguntó a la defensiva.

-¿Por ese bastardo lloraste tanto tiempo?

-Creí que la violencia no sería necesaria – comentó cambiando el tema, el castaño esbozó un gesto risueño.

-Se lo merecía, de hace bastante – Jill apretó los labios conteniendo la risa.

-No tenías que hacerlo, yo podía sola

-Yo podía sola – se burló el castaño imitando su tono de voz – sí, como no.

.

.

.

.

_**Oficina S.T.A.R.S, RPD, Miércoles 10 de Febrero, 15:00 pm. **_

Un nuevo quejido de dolor se escuchó, Forest se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había olvidado lo fastidiosas que podían ser las jaquecas "post – borracheras", sentía como si un hacha le partiera el cráneo en dos mitades. Jill se aproximó a él con una taza de café recién hecho, negó con la cabeza y se la dio.

-Sólo a ti se te pasa por la mente la estúpida idea de beber como un alcohólico en un día de semana – Speyer recibió la taza y la dejó en el escritorio, estaba pálido y débil.

-Gracias, pero creo que si lo bebo lo vomitaré aquí mismo, y a Wesker no le gustará saber que cometí tal asquerosidad en su mesa.

-Bébelo – ordenó la chica. Dirigió su vista a Chris que estaba de pie junto a ellos leyendo unos documentos, el hombre se sintió observado, apartó sus ojos de los papeles que analizaba y la miró un poco fastidiado. – Se supone que los amigos cuando van a beber juntos se cuidan mutuamente – le reprochó.

-Cuando llegué ya se había tomado una botella y estaba tirado boca abajo sobre una mesa, tuve que cargar con él como si fuera un maldito estropajo. Lo llevé a su casa y fue un lío bajarlo de mi auto, Erin y yo tuvimos que cargarlo hasta la bañera, luego de conseguir que se despertara la ayudé a llevarlo a la cama. En hacer todo eso y resolver otros asuntos antes, sólo dormí tres horas. Si todo eso no me hace un buen amigo, pues no sé qué diablos soy. – Volvió a fijar su atención en las hojas que leía. Jill se tuvo que tragar su regaño, carraspeó incómoda y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio del capitán, cuando él no estaba aprovechaban su ausencia y utilizaban su puesto, la superficie de madera que usaba el rubio era la más amplia en la oficina. Era perfecta para reunirse allí.

Forest se posesionó en pie, se excusó diciendo que iba a la enfermería y salió de la estancia. Richard se acercó a ellos cargando un periódico bajo el brazo, leyó el titular en voz alta.

_-"Encuentran el cuerpo sin vida del joven turista desaparecido en las montañas Arklay"_

El rubio le cedió la información a Jill para que continuara leyendo, el Redfield dejó a un lado los documentos que veía y se sentó en la cómoda silla de Albert Wesker, los demás se acercaron a oír las novedades del misterioso caso.

_-"El pánico lentamente comienza apoderarse de los habitantes de la frontera en Raccoon city, muchos de ellos aseguran haber visto personas devorando a otras, principalmente en las profundidades del bosque de Arklay, pero dichas declaraciones no han podido ser confirmadas debido a la falta de pruebas existentes. _

_Esta mañana, el FBI y la policía investigativa de la ciudad han logrado dar con el paradero del joven desaparecido, desgraciadamente lo único hallado fue su cuerpo sin vida, pero lo más impactante de todos estos hechos; son precisamente las condiciones en las que aparentan quedar los cadáveres de las victimas. Completamente mutilados y destrozados, casi irreconocibles"._

-Lo demás sólo es relleno – bufó la castaña dejando el periódico a un lado.

Todos mantenían preocupación en sus rostros, las noticias no eran para nada alentadoras, cada día que pasaba aumentaban los antecedentes misteriosos, como las declaraciones de personas que juraban haber visto la sádica escena de un individuo atacando a otro salvajemente, sin embargo Irons y Wesker parecían ignorar las palabras de los ciudadanos. Los testimonios no eran creíbles a su juicio y al parecer las demás autoridades creían lo mismo. Incluso la prensa mostraba únicamente lo necesario, lo cual en cierto modo era lógico, tampoco pretendían alarmar a la población.

-¿Sólo dos párrafos de información?, están ocultando antecedentes, así nunca van a encontrar a los responsables y la situación seguirá empeorando – comentó Chris. Barry asintió, pensaba exactamente igual que su compañero.

-No debería importarnos esta mierda de caso, Wesker dijo que aún no nos correspondía hacernos cargo – acotó el rubio de pañoleta.

-Sí, es cierto no nos corresponde todavía, pero no podemos estar al margen. No concibo la idea en mi cabeza de que habiendo dos organismos expertos en investigaciones no puedan averiguar nada. Es demasiado bizarro. – mencionó Enrico, los murmullos se hicieron presentes, acompañados de las discusiones que surgían respecto al enigma que provocaba aquel caso.

-¿Está cómodo en mi silla Redfield? – ese tono de voz formal y masculino, sólo pertenecía a Wesker, Jill bajó rápidamente del escritorio, todos se apartaron del lugar dejándole espacio al líder de la unidad.

-Bastante – respondió Chris poniéndose de pie, pero el rubio posó su mano enguantada en el hombro del muchacho, el castaño lo miró desconcertado, pero de todos modos desistió de pararse y volvió a sentarse.

-Quédate, no me molesta - sus subalternos lo observaban intrigados, una actitud tan relajada no era normal en Wesker. – Tal vez algún día ocupes ese lugar. – la ojiazul sonrió con sutileza, el simple hecho de imaginarse a Chris como capitán le causó gracia. De todas maneras lo creía capaz y muy posible.

-Lo veo un tanto difícil – fue todo lo que salió de su boca, nunca se había puesto la meta de llegar a ocupar un puesto tan importante, sinceramente lo veía como algo muy lejano, si es que llegase a pasar. Wesker se pasó una mano por el cabello y acomodó las gafas oscuras sobre su nariz.

-Nada es difícil, ni mucho menos imposible cuando eres capaz. De todos modos no vine en mi día libre para hablarles de valores emocionales. – el rubio se dirigió a todos – Como encargados de la seguridad cuidadana, debemos estar al tanto de lo que ocurre con respecto a estos casos extraños, quería informarles que de momento no tenemos ordenes de conllevar el caso y…

El discurso de Wesker se vio interrumpido por el radio comunicador central, al instante todos se quedaron en silencio poniendo atención al llamado.

-El banco de Raccoon City presenta una amenaza de bomba, hay rehenes dentro – se oyó una voz masculina bastante afligida. Sin titubeos ni perdidas de tiempo se dirigieron a tomar sus respectivas posiciones, Kenneth recibió el mensaje dejando en claro que se dirigían al instante.

-Valentine, póngase el traje especial pronto, su participación es primordial en esta misión – Jill asintió a la orden de su capitán, mientras se vestía con la ropa adecuada para la desactivación de explosivos, velozmente acomodó la prenda sobre su uniforme normal y se dirigió al vehículo blindado que pertenecía a los S.T.A.R.S.

Los miembros del equipo alpha y bravo comenzaron a organizarse de manera eficiente y ágil, luego de que cada agente asumiera su respectiva misión, corrieron a las patrullas asignadas, en el preciso momento en que Chris se disponía a seguir a sus compañeros la secretaría rubia de RPD se acercó a él.

-Chris tienes que atender una llamada, es urgente – el mencionado fingió no oírla, con la vista en el fusil de asalto que llevaba en su mano avanzaba en sus pasos mientras comprobaba si el arma iba cargada, continuó caminando ignorándola por completo, no tenía tiempo de hablar con nadie. Amy le tomó el brazo y lo obligó a voltear, el Redfield se giró molesto.

-¿Qué no ves?, tengo una misión ahora.

-Es Claire – Chris sintió una oleada de malos pensamientos, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él, frunció el ceño.

-¿Le pasó algo a mi hermana? – la mujer asintió cabizbaja, Jill corrió a ellos desesperada.

-Chris tenemos que irnos ahora mismo, Wesker está furioso, ¡vamos qué diablos esperas! – el castaño no despegaba la mirada de la rubia, la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad, Jill no entendía qué sucedía.

-¡Dime qué le pasó! – Amy tragó saliva.

-Al parecer tuvo un accidente en moto o algo así, está muy mal, el único número que encontraron en sus pertenencias fueron el de tu departamento y el de acá. – la liberó del agarre y bajó la mirada impactado, no lo podía creer, su hermana no podía estar grave. Era lo único que tenía, se prometió así mismo cuidar a Claire e impedir que sufriera y estuviese en peligro. La castaña se mordió el labio, no sabía qué hacer… había una misión de por medio, y necesitaban la participación de Chris, pero entendía lo que él sentía en aquellos momentos. La frustración dominaba su rostro. – Lo lamento – finalizó la secretaria.

Albert Wesker llegó hasta ellos, estaba enfadado de eso no había dudas. Sin embargo ni la presencia del capitán consiguió hacer reaccionar a Chris.

-¿Qué diablos sucede, por qué no están listos?, sus compañeros ya se dirigieron al objetivo.

-Yo no iré – avisó Redfield. – Mi hermana me necesita, lo siento no iré.

-Capitán, comprenda a Chris, su hermana menor acaba de tener un grave accidente y no sabe en qué estado se encuentra en estos momentos – intervino la ojiazul, Wesker ladeó el rostro dirigiéndose a ella, Jill bajó la vista sintiéndose intimidada, el capitán era realmente siniestro a veces, más aun con aquellos lentes negros que no permitían ver su expresión.

-Atente a las consecuencias Chris, no lo digo por mi, pero sean cuales sean los motivos, lo que acabas de hacer es una falta grave – comenzó a caminar distanciándose, la castaña posó la mano en la mejilla de Chris y lo miró directo a los ojos

-Hey, todo va estar bien, ya verás… tu hermana es una Redfield, es fuerte como tú – él le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

-Ve, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa – Jill le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a correr. -¡Jill! – la chica se giró al oír el llamado – Cuídate.

-¡Siempre! – gritó alejándose.

.

.

.

.

_**Miércoles, 18:20 pm**_

A pesar de haber llegado hace aproximadamente una hora y media, Chris continuaba esperando noticias de su hermana, sólo le habían dicho lo básico; que estaba estable dentro de su gravedad, ni siquiera le habían explicado lo que realmente había ocurrido. Además estaba preocupado por sus compañeros y sobre todo por Jill, ella era quien más se exponía en aquellos casos.

Se sentó en una de las tantas sillas incómodas que poseía el hospital, se tomó la cabeza con una mano, no podía dejar de pensar en la sola idea de perder a su hermana, no lo soportaría, Claire era la mitad de su mundo, la única familia que tenía y ante todo era una niña, o al menos a sus ojos, con 19 años aún tenía muchas cosas que vivir. Maldijo el día en que le regalo la moto, se sentía culpable y estúpido, era obvio que una chiquilla terminaría accidentándose… Claire sólo llevaba un par de años utilizando motocicletas. No pudo evitar mostrar una leve risa al recordar la expresión que se había formado en el rostro de la pelirroja cuando vio la Harley Davidson el día de su cumpleaños. Por ver aquella felicidad en su hermana era capaz de partirse la espalda trabajando, por ella valía la pena.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla, algo no le cuadraba en todo esto, era cierto que Claire era impulsiva, extrovertida y que le encantaba la adrenalina, pero su hermana no era una idiota inconsecuente … no tenía vastos años de experiencia con las motos, pero se maneja con seguridad sobre ellas. Era extraño y poco usual que haya sufrido un accidente de aquel tipo.

-¿Chris Redfield? – preguntó una mujer joven, el aludido se acercó a ella sin dudarlo, por su vestimenta dedujo que se trataba de una doctora.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana? – la mujer le sonrió transmitiéndole tranquilidad.

-Claire está bien, ya está estable y fuera de peligro, ha preguntado bastante por ti y también pide que no te asustemos diciendo que ella está bien – Chris suspiró aliviado, al menos lo peor había pasado.

-¿Puedo verla? – inquirió esperanzado, la doctora realizó un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Está sedada y muy débil, se dio un golpe bastante duro en la cabeza, fue lo que más nos preocupó. Ella sacó la peor parte, el chico que iba con ella sólo sufrió una fractura en el brazo, Claire tiene una lesión en el tobillo y en parte de su brazo izquierdo – el castaño frunció el ceño.

-¿El tipo que venía con ella está acá? – averiguó

-No lo he visto en las últimas horas, puedes pasar a ver a tu hermana, pero sólo unos minutos… aún tenemos que realizarle más chequeos y verificar su estado – ambos se despidieron, Chris no espero más tiempo y se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaba Claire.

La pelirroja pestañó lentamente y abrió sus ojos con dificultad, sonrió con poca fuerza al ver a su hermano, Chris le devolvió el gesto e intentó ocultar la pena que sentía al verla tan vulnerable y lastimada.

El rostro de la chica estaba hinchado a causa de los hematomas, pero aun así recibió a su único familiar con toda la felicidad posible, aunque sintiera que una corrida de toros la hubiese aplastado. La simple acción de sonreír e intentar incorporarse un poco le había dolido a rabiar. El Redfield se acercó a ella preocupado.

-No… quédate así, tranquila, no te muevas – la pelirroja obedeció resignada, se sentía como una lisiada - ¿Cómo te sientes? – inquirió de igual modo, sabiendo que su pregunta estaba de más.

-Como la mierda, lo que más me duele es mi amada moto, debe estar hecha una porquería, ¿verdad? – Su hermano le tomó una mano.

-Me hiciste pasar el peor susto de mi vida Claire, no quiero que evadas mi pregunta; ¿Qué diablos pasó y con quién viajabas? – Claire conocía ese tono de voz, no aceptaría un "no quiero hablar de eso" como respuesta.

-Te vas a enfadar – contestó en tono agudo.

-Ya estoy enfadado, sólo finjo ser amable y si no me respondes ahora…

-Estaba compitiendo en una carrera junto a mi… junto a un amigo – respondió con miedo a la reacción de Chris.

El agente S.T.A.R.S liberó una bocanada de aire, estaba decepcionado, nunca pensó que su hermana fuese capaz de participar en aquellas carreras estúpidas, - que empeorando la situación, iban en contra de la ley- . Tampoco era iluso, Claire participó en aquella competencia por seguir a alguien, y evidentemente no era un amigo, sino alguien especial, que aparentemente no le hacía bien.

-Mañana hablaremos de esto, descansa – dijo sin mirarla, se puso de pie y salió absolutamente absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Perdóname – pidió la joven, sin embargo su hermano no volteó a mirarla y siguió su camino.

Chris comenzó a caminar a la cafetería del Hospital, estaba cansado y enrabiado, no había descansado lo suficiente en la noche, probablemente recibiría un castigo considerable por abandonar una misión, y ahora resultaba que su hermana casi muere por correr en carreras clandestinas, bufó molesto. Caminó a la salida del recinto, estaba a segundos de encender un cigarro cuando una mano femenina se lo arrebató de los labios.

-No lo hagas, es dañino para la salud – abrió los ojos sorprendido, Jill le sonrió.

-¿Cómo llegaste? – indagó extrañado, pero no podía negar que la respuesta le daba igual, estaba horriblemente feliz de tenerla ahí junto a él. Jill se encogió de hombros.

-Averiguando, además pensé que necesitabas compañía.

-La verdad sí, mi hermana me va hacer perder la poca paciencia que me queda con ella – la de los orbes azules le dio un pequeño empujón travieso con su cadera.

-Vamos, Chris te pondrás viejo así, debería importarte que ella está bien. – él sonrió, Jill tenía razón, lo que realmente importaba era que Claire estaba con vida. Quizás sin la presencia de su compañera nunca lo habría visto de ese modo, tan optimista... algo cambiaba en su mente cuando estaba con ella, y no quería pensar en la idea de que fuese un sentimiento afectivo amoroso.

"_Regla principal: no enamorarse"_ – resonó fuertemente en su cabeza, suspiró abatido, aquello se estaba transformando en algo complicado para ambos, Jill tampoco podía ignorarlo.

_**Ohhhh Lo hice larguito ;) aprovechando mis vacaciones, y también para compensar la tardanza. Espero les haya gustado ^^ soy tan feliz cuando leo cada uno de sus reviews ¡De verdad Mil Gracias a quienes comentan!**_

_**Un abrazote de oso (yo no cambio a los osos por nada) Cuídense y nos estamos leyendo luego!**_

_**Facebook: Ary Avendaño Bravo (foto de portada una escena de TWD) por si alguien desea contactarse conmigo, la verdad respondo más en fb, que los inbox de FF xD).**_


	10. Rompiendo las Reglas

_**N/A: Wow!, Hola :3 no puedo creer que ya son 10 caps en este fic :o, sólo puedo decir que ¡GRACIAS! por todo el apoyo y la buena onda ñ_ñ, también pedirles PERDÓN por tardarme tanto, peeero mi vida no ha estado muy relajada en el último tiempo, en ningún aspecto, en fin… no es excusa xD sorry, sorry, sorry (trataré de tardarme menos)**_

_**Gracias a: CMosser, Pamela Garca (te quiero), SKANDROSITA, Addie Redfield, Catching RE, M Bidden, Miku Redfield (hermana virtual hermosa ñ.ñ), mire2006, Clauu (Te adoro linda), Sarah Hudson (te amo), Marilyn, Misses Histery, AdaHetfield6, SaraKennedy007, Jill Filth, Yuna – Tidus – Love, Eunice raudez, Livie – Everything, Jess, Carlos Redfield, emanuel venfield, Rivera, Arovi, Yui – 033, Andrea Valentine y al ñoño más lindo :3(te quiero muchoo y ya arreglé lo que me dijiste) y a Ashe Benitez por darme todo su apoyo en Facebook, te adoro linda.**_

_**Capítulo Diez: Rompiendo Las Reglas.**_

_**Viernes 12 de Febrero, 1998, 12:00 am**_

Los hospitales la mayoría de las veces eran lugares que albergaban malas noticias y experiencias no agradables, para Jill eran sinónimo de aburrimiento e incomodidad jamás le habían gustado desde pequeña que mantenía el mismo rechazo, detestaba estar en un lugar que parecía ser una especie de imán para atraer dolor y sufrimiento constante. Las cuatro paredes de cada una de las salas del recinto, eran testigo del martirio que padecían los pacientes y en los peores casos; las muertes de éstos, por eso, Valentine evitaba asistir a ellos, pero por acompañar y brindarle apoyo a su compañero y mejor amigo era capaz de tragarse su mala opinión respecto a los dichosos hospitales.

Levantó la vista que mantenía fija y perdida, observar las pulcras baldosas blancas era realmente monótono, pero al alzar la mirada sólo se encontró con lo mismo de siempre, todo era un caos. La gente transitaba a cada minuto por los pasillos, caminaban con prisa y si empujaban a alguien no se molestaban en decir "perdón" - aunque en la actualidad, las disculpas y los buenos modales se estaban extinguiendo - otras personas lloraban o simplemente esperaban desesperados y horriblemente angustiados.

Y Jill…

Ella sólo permanecía sentada, sirviendo como un soporte en donde Chris pudiese apoyarse si así lo requería, ser fiel a la valiosa y fuerte amistad que sostenían era muy importante en la relación que conllevaban, independiente de todo lo sucedido entre ambos en el último mes, ante todo seguían siendo amigos y eso no cambiaría con nada. Además no podía negarlo; si se encontraba allí era precisamente por él, no es que el accidente de la menor de los Redfield no le afectara, de hecho lamentaba profundamente lo sucedido, pero la razón principal de su estadía y compañerismo ilimitado e incondicional era su camarada de equipo. Aunque la idea no fuese la más optima, debía comenzar asumiéndola… y por sobre todo aceptándola.

Redfield se estaba colando en su piel, por muy agradable y adictiva que resultase la sensación, sencillamente no podía permitir que continuara, no era correcto, no estaba en sus planes y simplemente no podía ser. Todo sucedía muy rápido entre ambos, si no le daba un alto a la travesía que sus emociones estaban realizando probablemente terminaría enamorada sin darse cuenta y aún estaba a tiempo de impedirlo.

-_¡Claire, demonios, ¿Por qué no maduras?... haces que mis días se vayan a la real mierda!_ – espetó un furioso Chris.

Jill había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habría escuchado maldecir por lo alto, y verdaderamente no lo culpaba de hacerlo, sino todo lo contrario lo entendía perfectamente bien, después de todo no había descansado lo suficiente y dormir en un sofá rústico empeoraba la situación. Además en evidencias claras, Chris asumía el rol de padre con su hermana menor y eso no era una tarea fácil de realizar.

Los Redfield llevaban alrededor de cuarenta minutos encerrados sin parar de discutir, lo que sería una visita pacífica y fraternal se había transformado en una disputa digna de ser presenciada en el coliseo romano. Al principio todo había resultado normal, Claire saludó a Jill y juntos conversaron unos minutos, pero a medida que la charla se fue profundizando ambos hermanos comenzaron a lanzarse indirectas que no demoraron en convertirse en una discusión, la castaña no tardó en captar que su presencia estorbaba y rápidamente procedió a dejarlos en privado, ahora no tenía el valor suficiente para intervenir.

Por fortuna Barry también había concurrido al hospital puesto que Claire era considerada como una hija más para él, Burton no dudo en viajar al poco tiempo que Jill lo había hecho.

La de los orbes azulados suspiró, quizás Barry pudiese impedir que aquellos hermanos se mataran mutuamente.

-_¡Trabajaré y arreglaré mi motocicleta aunque no quieras, Christopher!._ – Gritó la pelirroja.

Definitivamente si existía alguien en este mundo capaz de enfurecer al Redfield mayor con sólo exclamar una oración; era sin dudas la menor del clan… la jovial y poco consecuente Claire.

La chica permanecía irrefutable en su elección y mucho más en la posición altanera que había adherido, no se dejaba amedrentar ni doblegar por todos esos argumentos racionales y objetivos que le debatía su hermano, por muy lastimada que estuviese, por muy patética que se encontrara y viera, ella permanecía fuerte y digna sin querer dar tregua. Claire insistía y se negaba de manera rotunda a dejar su estilo de vida sobre dos ruedas, su moto era más que un simple medio de transporte ostentoso, era su compañera y un camino que no quería abandonar, era algo que la apasionaba y no lo ignoraría por haber cometido un error como cualquier ser humano de su edad.

La castaña se acomodó o al menos lo intentó, las sillas que tenían en los pasillos para que las personas se sentaran solían ser muy incómodas, eran pésimas compañeras para esperar durante un largo periodo de tiempo, pero Jill no se arrepentía de hacerle compañía al Redfield, valía la pena.

Barry regresó de su travesía por el hospital intentando encontrar un lugar que sirviera un buen café, divisó a la joven y se aproximó a ella al instante.

Valentine ignoró la presencia de su amigo, permanecía inmóvil con las manos bajo sus muslos y la vista completamente ausente de la realidad, el pelirrojo tosió de manera ronca con claro propósito de llamarle la atención, pero el intento fue inútil seguía manteniendo el gesto extraviado en el rostro.

Barry bufó y se sentó a su lado, la chica dio un respingo asustada.

-Maldición, Burton ¿no puedes sentarte de una manera más sutil? – susurró, él rió y le cedió el vaso desechable que contenía el líquido caliente, Jill lo recibió y agradeció a la vez. El agente S.T.A.R.S la analizó con la mirada, escaneó su imagen y pudo ver que se notaba algo débil como si necesitase que alguien la sostuviera para que no se cayera de sueño, su aspecto se advertía demacrado, su cuerpo parecía flácido y carente de energía.

-¿Estás bien? – inquirió preocupado, la joven asintió. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarán allí? – averiguó señalando la puerta de la habitación en donde permanecía interna la pelirroja.

-Supongo que bastante, ninguno de los dos parece querer ceder.

-_¡Olvida esa puta moto!_

_-¡Jamás! – respondió la chica._

Una vez más se oía la voz enfadada del castaño, aquello demostraba que la controversia dentro de la habitación aún no se daba por terminada, Chris estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia con la que se había despertado ese día.

Barry y Jill se miraron preocupados.

-Deberíamos entrar – sugirió la fémina, comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero el pelirrojo posó la mano en su rodilla y la incitó a permanecer en su lugar, el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa calmada diciéndole que no era necesario. Jill obedeció, pero no ocultó la expresión desconcertada en el rostro.

-Desde que conozco a ese par de locos son así – comenzó a narrar. – Viven discutiendo y peleando por asuntos absurdos, puedes estar tranquila… mientras Claire no intente arrojarle algo, podemos quedarnos relativamente en paz. – Jill sintió un escalofrío al tener una imagen mental de Claire actuando como una desquiciada, conocía muy poco a la chica y le costaba verla de un modo que no fuese con ternura, la primera impresión que tenía de ella no era mala y sinceramente no la quería cambiar.

-Hablas como si ella estuviese loca – comentó dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Digamos que… es un tanto temperamental.

-_¡Si tengo una vida sexual activa es mi asunto, Chris!_

_-¡Tenía derecho a saber!- refutó el chico._

_-¡No!, es mi problema, mi vida… yo no me entrometo en la tuya. Además jamás he protestado por las golfas con las cuales te has revolcado. _

Jill se atoró con el café que precisamente estaba tragando en esos momentos, comenzó a toser nerviosa, sin entender por qué estaban hablando sobre temas sexuales, no se esperaba que Claire dijera algo así y siendo sincera debía reconocer que todo aquello que involucrase la vida sexual de Chris la angustiaba y la incomodaba de sobremanera. Barry le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda observándola con una ceja alzada mientras ella se recuperaba.

-Estás muy rara, muchacha – acotó, la chica lo miró unos instantes haciéndose la desentendida, se acomodó parte del cabello con su mano y continuó bebiendo.

-Descuida, sólo quiero descansar. – confesó a modo de explicación.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde pasaron la noche?, porque claramente aquí no lo hicieron. – el pelirrojo gesticuló una mueca de desagrado revolviéndose en el asiento.

-Dormimos en un hotel pequeño que queda a unas pocas calles de acá, pero en realidad casi ni lo hicimos. – Explicó la castaña terminando las últimas palabras en un bostezo, de inmediato Barry arqueó ambas cejas dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice y satisfecha, pareciera como si estuviese confirmando algo que creía saber y estar seguro desde hace muchísimo tiempo atrás. La castaña se estremeció por completo ante la mirada que le otorgaba su compañero, suavemente se acomodó correctamente en la silla sin poder ocultar ni disimular la expresión turbada y sonrojada. – Barry… no quise decir eso, bueno sí, pero no del modo en el cual tu mente perversa lo está interpretando.

-Jill… Jill, tranquila a mi no debes explicarme absolutamente nada, lo entiendo a la perfección y no estoy imaginando cosas perversas sólo repetiré lo que tú has dicho; pasaron la noche juntos, en una habitación, completamente solos… y están cansados es algo normal ¿no?. – la joven le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-Burton, no insinúes cosas morbosas… sé como eres y conmigo no te sirve ni te sale hacerte el inocente. – La miembro S.T.A.R.S realizó una breve pausa antes de continuar y tardó algunos segundos en organizar las palabras adecuadas previas a comentar algo que empeorara la situación, o peor aún, que terminara por confirmar las inminentes sospechas de Barry. – Nos quedamos charlando muchas horas, noté que Chris estaba cansado y le dije que se fuera a descansar, pero él se negó diciendo que yo también debía dormir, así que optó por quedarse en el sofá y dejarme la cama a mí. Eso fue lo que sucedió.

Barry entrecerró un poco los ojos y la observó bajo un gesto de desconfianza fingida, la chica frunció el ceño molesta y antes de que pudiese abrir la boca y volver hablar, el pelirrojo se le precipitó.

-¡Hey!, está bien, está bien… no te enfades, pero es que tus actitudes se me hacen bastante extrañas.

-¿Extrañas?, puedes decirme qué tiene de raro el hecho de estar aquí brindándole apoyo a mi compañero. Es algo muy normal, Barry.

-Normal… claro, es muy cotidiano salir como una ráfaga de viento tras tu "compañero" - mencionó sarcástico. - Le preguntabas desesperada a todo el mundo en dónde quedaba el hospital en cual habían atendido a Claire, incluso hablaste con Amy sabiendo la opinión que tienes respecto a ella, no te importó el detalle de que veníamos regresando de una misión estresante, en la que realizamos un complejo operativo que al final resultó innecesario, puesto que era una falsa alarma; pero aun así Wesker te pidió o mejor dicho, te ordenó que escribieras un informe de todo lo ocurrido. Pero no, nada te importó, te tragaste el estrés y viajaste de todas maneras. Dime Jilly, sólo para salir de dudas ¿Eso lo haces por todos tus amigos?. – inquirió mientras sonreía, la mencionada lo miró de manera penetrante, no decía nada sólo permanecía en silencio, pestañeó un par de veces intentando no caer rendida al cuestionamiento poco discreto que el pelirrojo insinuaba. Se sentía completamente desnuda e insegura frente a él, era la misma sensación que experimentaba cuando asistía a una misión sin su arma. Evidentemente la plática no estaba tomando un buen curso.

-Tú lo haces también, estás aquí por un motivo en específico, por un amigo. – No se le ocurrió decir otro argumento, Barry era muy inteligente y no era fácil evadirlo. El hombre asintió ante las palabras de su amiga. – Entonces; explícame, por qué estás insinuando que yo estoy acá por motivos que no necesariamente son la amistad. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que… Chris no es cualquier compañero, es diferente al menos para mí.

Jill rompió el contacto visual que compartían y enfocó la vista en sus botas.

-Él es… muy especial, nuestro vínculo es distinto y no lo podría comparar con mis otras amistades, créeme que no. Y bueno, te dije la verdad así que cambiemos de tema.

-Oh… ya veo, son algo así como amigos especiales. Lo acabas de decir. – Musitó en tono socarrón para luego soltar una sonrisa afable.

-¡Barry, vete a joder a otra parte!. – Expresó la chica cada vez más enfadada.

-No he dicho nada que tú no hayas mencionado – el pelirrojo la apuntaba con su dedo índice. - Estoy siendo factible y fiel a tus palabras. En conclusión, son amigos especiales porque se quieren, tú quieres a Chris y él a ti.

Aquello no era una interrogante ni una falsedad, ni siquiera un intento por enfadarla, Barry se veía bastante serio al decirlo. Lo cierto era que aquello permanecía flotando en el aire, ni siquiera Jill estaba segura a qué punto lo quería con exactitud, lo de su amistad era irrefutable, pero no se atrevía a referirse a un sentimiento más profundo, no aún, todavía conservaba un espacio racional en su cerebro.

-Pues sí, somos amigos – Contestó posicionando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja derecha. – A los amigos se les quiere, aunque seas fastidioso a ti también te quiero – ambos rieron enérgicamente, la castaña recargó la cabeza en el hombro masculino y llevó su mano hasta el brazo fuerte de su compañero.

El cariño y afecto entre ambos era gigantesco e inquebrantable, Jill percibía el apego que tenía con Barry de la misma manera que lo sentía con Chris, por lo menos en cuanto a cantidad, porque en la demostración y en la práctica ambas amistades eran muy diferentes la una de la otra. Ella veía reflejada en el pelirrojo esa figura paternal y calida que su padre jamás supo ofrecerle, Dick nunca fue de dar abrazos ni de brindar consejos íntegros, por eso, la joven respetaba y guardaba una profunda adoración por Barry Burton.

-Jill, eres una chica muy valiosa y eso te hace ser única, la valentía que posees es admirable, la inteligencia que tienes te hace fuerte y lo hermosa lo traes desde que naciste. Escucha – Barry le frotó al brazo de manera suave y tranquilizadora. – Chris puede ser muy quedado y lento para muchos asuntos, haciendo énfasis en los que implican líos amorosos, pero no es ningún tonto y estoy seguro que él no puede ignorar todas esas bellas cualidades que reflejas.

-Barry…

-A mi no me engañas Valentine, los conozco a la perfección y soy más viejo que ustedes, por ende, más sabio… quizás no esté en lo correcto, pero yo sé que de hace bastante tiempo pasaron a ser algo más que simples compañeros.

Ella lo miró con verdadero asombro, un brillo bastante particular se apoderó de sus orbes azules haciendo que el color de éstos se profundizaran, estudió a Barry con la mirada y recorrió su expresión con las pupilas, el pelirrojo sonrió de manera ligera al detectar el gesto, Jill tenía la boca abierta y parecía incapaz de pronunciar vocablo alguno.

La joven se rascó la mejilla con delicadeza, tendía a sentir comezón cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Lo siento, debí decírtelo es que se dio tan rápido y no es fácil de entender, porque no es simple acceder a la idea que implica la relación peculiar que tengo con Chris – la voz de Jill se oía afligida. – Esto no tiene explicación, sólo sucedió y es así. – Expuso con plena sinceridad, el mayor la observó con suma comprensión le fue imposible reprimir las facciones risueñas que se apoderaban de su semblante.

La puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Claire se abrió de manera abrupta y prepotente, posteriormente se dejó ver la figura de Chris cargando consigo una actitud de completo enfado y molestia, sus rasgos estaban marcados por los gestos que lo dejaban en evidencia, el lenguaje corporal no mentía. Se sentó pesadamente al lado de Barry llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, desesperadamente revolvió sus cabellos y luego se las pasó sobre su rostro.

Barry y Jill le lanzaron una mirada enigmática él no tardó en sentirse observado, ladeó el rostro y los miró fastidiado se sentía como si estuviese parado en una especie de andamio. La agente del equipo alpha se trasladó al lado adyacente de Chris dejando a éste en medio de los tres.

-Si tan sólo mi hermana fuera más madura y menos obstinada mi vida sería bastante menos compleja. – Masculló a modo de explicación por su actitud enrabiada, Jill no pronunció nada se hallaba sumergida en sus divagaciones, parecía estar demasiada concentrada en contemplarlo.

-No se trata sólo de eso – intervino el hombre de cabello rojizo, ambos jóvenes posicionaron sus orbes en él. – A su edad todos somos impulsivos, la inexperiencia nos hace cometer muchísimos errores, la base del problema no cae solamente en la madurez. Claire necesita comprensión, pero también una tercera mano que le brinde ayuda, protección y educación. – Chris bajó la cabeza, se sentía arrepentido de haber discutido con su hermana, la castaña le acarició la espalda en señal de apoyo. – Tú has hecho todo lo anterior y mejor que muchos padres eso me consta, pero ya es hora de que Claire comience a levantarse por sí sola, ella es muy capaz… reconocerá su error y para eso se va equivocar muchas veces.

-Lo único que quiero es que no se exponga, pero la muy soberbia asegura tener todo bajo control e insiste en querer seguir utilizando la jodida moto. – su tono de voz volvió a oírse grave, duro y agresivo. – Si Claire pensara antes de actuar no se habría dispuesto a participar en esa estúpida carrera sólo por demostrarle a una niña igual que ella que era capaz de ganar. Todo eso surgió porque ambas arrastraban una rivalidad a causa de un imbécil y ese tipejo incentivó a la tarada de mi hermana a correr en la competencia, cuando sucedió el accidente el muy hijo de puta desapareció. Eso sólo demuestra que Claire no está preparada para llevar una vida independiente porque no es un ser pensante.

-¡Te estoy escuchando!. – Gritó la Redfield.

Chris volvió a ponerse de pie y procedió a entrar nuevamente en la habitación, sus compañeros secundaron su acción, Barry no permitiría otra discusión.

La muchacha le dedicó una mirada desafiante, Jill suspiró preparándose mentalmente para presenciar en primera fila otro simulacro de guerra.

-¡Qué bueno que me estás escuchando!. Veamos si esta vez le das uso a tu cabeza hueca, a veces de verdad me pregunto si tienes cerebro. – farfulló el castaño, los ojos aguamarina de su hermana lo fulminaron.

-¡Hueco tu…

-¡Se callan! vaya impresión le están dando a Jill – ordenó Barry haciendo uso de su voz paternal. Los hermanos se asesinaban mutuamente con la mirada.

- Ves hermanito, con ese carácter nunca vas a conseguir que Jill sea tu esposa. – el silencio invadió la estancia, el comentario claramente había sido un golpe certero para el Redfield, Chris sintió su cuerpo tenso, si Claire no fuese su hermana la habría mandado al diablo desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Jill no articulaba ningún sonido sólo esbozó una sonrisa ladeada dando la clara y evidente impresión de querer desear estar en cualquier lugar menos en esa habitación.

-Definitivamente el golpe en la cabeza te dejo más estúpida que antes. – espetó mirándola con verdaderos deseos de asfixiarla. La joven sonrió arrogante.

-Chicos ya fue suficiente, porque mejor no me dicen qué fue lo que comunicó el medico hace un rato.

-Puedo irme esta tarde. – Informó Claire.

-Supongo que tu moto te cuidara ¿no?

-Chris por favor – regañó Barry, el joven sólo soltó un bufido. – Aunque es un punto importante Claire, alguien debe cuidarte aunque sea unos días.

-No es necesario puedo sola.

-Pareces una muñeca desarmada deja de ser tan soberbia y admite que el dinero debemos invertirlo en alguien que te cuide y no en arreglar una estúpida motocicleta. – la pelirroja no se molestó en ocultar su gesto de molestia. El argumento de su hermano era bueno y lógico, se sentía mal por causarle problemas él únicamente velaba por su seguridad y bienestar no se merecía un trato altanero como el que ella estaba dando.

-Está bien, pero…

-Tengo la solución perfecta a sus problemas – manifestó Barry dejando a la vista una enorme sonrisa, apoyó la mano en el hombro de Chris. – Nos llevaremos a esta jovencita a Raccoon, y se quedará en mi casa hasta que mejore en su totalidad, Kathy la cuidará mejor que nadie y estará feliz de tenerla en nuestro núcleo familiar. Además no gastarán dinero en enfermeras y Claire podrá reparar su amada moto.

-Barry ya has hecho suficiente, no tienes que hacer nada más…te lo agradecemos, pero no quiero causarte problemas – comenzó el castaño. – Yo…

-¡Pero qué tonterías dices!, tener a Claire en mi casa es un honor, no un problema. Polly la adora y ni hablar de Kathy. – Lo cortó, los tres jóvenes sonrieron.

Chris posó la vista en su hermana, se veía feliz riendo bajo un gesto infantil que aparentemente había olvidado en ella, desde la muerte de sus padres la chica jamás volvió a ser la misma, fingía ser fría, rebelde y capaz de afrontar por si sola todas sus problemáticas y conflictos escandalosos, en cierto modo, Claire tenía capacidades para asumir gloriosamente una infinidad de desafíos, pero nada podía omitir ni pasar por alto el detalle de que aún era una muchacha muy inestable e indecisa que constantemente se contradecía por no tener un corazón y una mente completamente sana y libre se cicatrices.

Barry y su familia eran gente de su entera confianza, dejar a Claire en sus manos lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo, así podría incorporarse a sus funciones laborales sin estar preocupado constantemente por ella.

Llegada la hora en que Claire podía abandonar libremente el recinto de salud, rápidamente procedieron a organizarse para regresar en tiempo breve a Raccoon City, la Redfield menor viajó juntó a su hermano, los tres habían llegado en sus respectivos vehículos así que tuvieron que devolverse de la misma manera, cada uno por separado. Durante el trayecto comprobaron que el clima ya no estaba frío ni apagado, la tarde se percibía bastante agradable el sol se filtraba calidamente por los vidrios de las ventanas de sus autos, el cielo estaba carente de nubes y el celeste se veía en todo su esplendor.

Todos aparcaron sus automóviles frente al hogar de los Burton, a los pocos momentos bajaron, la pelirroja quiso descender por sí sola, pero al apoyar su pie lastimado sintió el horrible dolor de los músculos contrayéndose tortuosamente; exclamó un quejido audible mientras cerraba sus parpados con fuerza toda su cara denotaba sufrimiento. Chris se acercó sin titubear a ella la tomó por la cintura observándola preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? – inquirió acongojado, Claire negó sutilmente con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. El chico no dudó en cargarla en sus brazos. – Te dije que te ayudaría a bajar.

-Lo sé, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me cargues como una nena. – dijo echándole una mirada divertida. – Chris…

Él respondió con un sonido ronco mientras la llevaba a la entrada de la casa, Barry y Jill los seguían desde atrás.

-Te quiero – pronunció, su voz sonaba apacible y lánguida. – Perdóname por ser como soy, por causarte infinidades de problemas y dolores de cabeza… sin ti ya estaría perdida. – Chris le besó la mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, loquita.

La curiosidad de Kathy al sentir muchos vehículos la hizo salir antes, lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue la imagen de Chris cargando a su hermana que claramente no se veía en buenas condiciones, se llevó ambas manos al rostro viéndolos sumamente asustada.

-¡Oh Dios!, ¿qué ha pasado, Claire qué sucedió… por qué, cómo? – interrogaba con nerviosismo. Barry no le había comunicado que viajaba por aquellos motivos.

-Tranquila mujer, Claire está un poco desarmada, pero viva . – Respondió el castaño entrando en la vivienda y dejando a Claire en un sillón pequeño.

Kathy besó brevemente en los labios a Barry a modo de saludo, Jill también le saludó siendo la última en entrar, la castaña sintió una oleada de recuerdos al admirar la sala principal no era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de su compañero, sin mencionar la última ocasión que lo había hecho. Tragó saliva, el sofá revivía muchas memorias.

-Linda, ¿Quieres un vaso de jugo? – la voz de la señora Burton la bajó abruptamente de la nube en que flotaba su mente.

-Claro.

Charlaron un par de minutos, le explicaron a Kathy todo lo sucedido y lo cansados que estaban, pero agradecían que a final de cuentas el accidente de Claire no resultó ser tan trágico como creyeron en un principio, a su vez la mujer de cabellera larga y de color marrón los puso al día sobre todos los acontecimientos y las investigaciones acordes con el caso de las montañas Arklay, por fortuna y para su calma nadie había desaparecido en las últimas veinticuatro horas y Irons no había despedido a nadie, lo cual era un detalle importante.

Claire se veía agotada así que Kathy junto a Moira prepararon la habitación en donde se quedaría, una vez todo estuvo listo la chica se despidió amablemente de Jill agradeciéndole la compañía y la paciencia al soportar sus discusiones con Chris.

-Te vendré a ver todos los días después del trabajo – le avisó Chris mientras Barry la cargaba a las escaleras.

-Más te vale, porque si no lo haces lo pagarás caro, Christopher – advirtió en una sonrisa. Subieron los peldaños restantes, ambos agentes S.T.A.R.S se quedaron parados viéndolos alejarse, Kathy informó que iría a la cocina unos momentos.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más a lo largo del día la atmósfera se captaba intensa y llena de sensaciones singulares. Chris giró el rostro y observó a su compañera que estaba de pie junto a él sin emitir sonido alguno, no sabía cómo comenzar la oración para demostrarle lo agradecido que se sentía.

-Gracias por todo, de verdad significa mucho para mi recibir tu apoyo – la fonación del chico era baja, Jill sonrió mirándolo fijamente.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, lo haría de nuevo y sé que tú también lo harías por mí. – Sonrió coqueta y echó una mirada directa al sofá – Lo haría de nuevo. – Repitió estratégicamente, Chris se quedó helado y mudo a la vez, sintió una opresión en el estómago señal evidente de que su cuerpo estaba experimentando desasosiego y probablemente al cabo de unos minutos la sensación cambiaría a excitación, intentó ignorar el flirteo reciente.

-Por supuesto que lo haría – logró decir al fin. – Lo de apoyarte, me refiero a…

Las carcajadas melódicas y contagiosas de la chica lo interrumpieron.

-Es muy interesante y divertido ver a Chris Redfield nervioso. – el rostro femenino reflejaba un infantilismo dulce, al igual que el timbre de voz que utilizó para decir las últimas palabras, ni siquiera el ser más cruel e inflexible del mundo podría eludir resistirse a sus encantos.

Por modo reflejo e instintivo reaccionó ante el juego que ella estaba iniciando, Redfield se acercó imponente reduciendo la distancia que los separaba a sólo unos escasos centímetros, Jill permaneció quieta clavando su mirada azulada en Chris, los ojos de la castaña eran fantásticos, grandes, expresivos capaz de someter a cualquier hombre que tuvieran al frente, pero él ya conocía bien las maneras de no dejarse derrotar ni derretir por ellos. Acercó su rostro al de ella al igual que sus labios, ambas bocas se rozaron suavemente, llevó las manos a su espalda sujetándola firmemente, Jill comenzó a respirar rápidamente, mojó sus labios y los mordió.

-También es divertido sentirte temblar bajo mi cuerpo. – Susurró él.

-¡Chris!

Inmediatamente se separaron, el aludido conocía mejor que nadie a la dueña de esa voz, los dos la miraron angustiados y extremadamente avergonzados.

-Polly – saludó intentando sonreír y actuar normal, la niña corrió hasta él y lo estrechó en un abrazo que no tardó en ser correspondido. -¿Cómo estás, enana? – preguntó poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a una altura más apta con ella.

-Muy bien, ¿vienes a cuidarme? – indagó alegremente.

-No, esta vez no vengo a eso… vine a dejar a mi hermana, va a quedarse un tiempo aquí. – la niña ladeó su pequeño rostro procesando la información recibida. – No puede quedarse conmigo porque debo trabajar y…

-¡Claire va a quedarse aquí! – Exclamó feliz, Chris asintió la pequeña liberó un chillido demostrando lo contenta que se sentía, posó la vista en Jill que aún permanecía incómoda con la interrupción. -¡Hola! – la castaña le regaló una sonrisa.

-Hola, Polly.

-Voy a ver a Claire – comunicó a sus receptores, corriendo en pequeños pasos dejó tirada su mochila en el piso y subió velozmente las escaleras. Botó el aire contenido en los pulmones asumiendo la idea de que la hija menor de Barry poseía un don muy particular para aparecerse en momentos embarazosos.

-Yo… creo que me marcho – habló Jill, Chris volvió a ponerse en pie.

-Creo que también yo.

.

.

.

.

_**Sábado 13 de Febrero, 1998, 09:15 am Raccoon Police Department.**_

La primera tarea que se había dispuesto a realizar Chris ese día; era ofrecerle unas buenas disculpas a Amy, al momento en que ella le había comunicado lo sucedido con su hermana no se comportó de manera correcta y le dio un trato bastante brusco que evidentemente no era su estilo.

La fémina permanecía sentada como siempre en la recepción principal, sin rodeos el castaño se desplazó directamente en su dirección. Amy levantó la vista otorgándole su atención.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con extrañeza puesto que el Redfield en rara ocasión se le acercaba.

-No, no sucede nada sólo quería disculparme contigo. – la rubia encarnó una ceja. – El otro día te traté pésimo y tú no tenías la culpa de nada, me sentí como un idiota de verdad lo lamento. – el chico se veía angustiado y confuso.

Amy se quedó pasmada y la vez llena de ternura jamás esperó algo así.

-No hace falta entiendo tu modo de actuar, quizás yo en tu lugar habría golpeado a quien se me cruzara por delante. – él sonrió.

Jill caminaba apurada mientras transitaba por el hall cargando en sus manos una carpeta llena de documentos, divisó a su compañero charlar con la secretaria. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho, su andar se detuvo en seco automáticamente frunció el ceño, en sus orbes se reflejaba una mezcla de asombro y perplejedidad al ver al dúo reír animosamente, sabía que no estaba en las reglas, pero la sensación era inevitable y odiaba con toda su alma sentirla, los celos jamás habían sido lo suyo los consideraba falta de seguridad y una remota estupidez. Pero en esta oportunidad se estaban apoderando abruptamente de todo su cuerpo.

Sin embargo nada podía hacer, siguió su camino procurando un estilo calmado al dar sus pasos.

.

.

.

.

.

Chris entró en la biblioteca de la comisaría sosteniendo un libro en la mano izquierda, Barry por favor le solicitó si lo podría devolver antes de las seis de la tarde, echó un vistazo a la estancia con dos niveles, era una biblioteca bastante modesta para una estación de policías y sinceramente no le hallaba el significado relevante para que estuviese allí.

Habló con el encargado del lugar, el cual amablemente le indicó en dónde debía dejar el libro, subiendo la escalera junto a la puerta y la pared encontraría el pasillo. Chris tomó nota mental de todas las indicaciones, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la compleja construcción en donde cumplía funciones laborales. Parecía estar desierto aunque era lógico, quién diablos iba a darse el tiempo de leer mientras que el trabajo no dejaba de ser intenso en ningún momento.

Al llegar al segundo piso divisó a Jill en el pasillo arreglando unos documentos, la chica percibió los pasos de alguien más y observó a Chris sin entender por qué estaba allí, ambos se encontraron con la mirada él se acercó quedando cara a cara con la miembro del equipo Alpha, era agradable topársela bajo un trance de tiempo inesperado, sonrió, pero Jill no lo hizo antes de que Chris pronunciara algo le arrebató el libro de la mano.

-¿Qué haces leyendo sobre mitología griega? – comentó.

-Barry lo tenía, no yo… ¿y tú qué haces acá?

-Perdí un informe del equipo Bravo, me detuve aquí para buscarlo tranquila, pero creo que Enrico me asesinará porque no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, ¡maldición! – se escuchó una protesta de silencio desde abajo. –Lo siento – murmuró la chica.

-Pero si no hay nadie – manifestó Chris ganándose otra exigencia porque permanecieran callados.

-El jubilado Harris está leyendo una vieja bitácora – informó Jill, Chris le dedicó una mirada dudosa. – Es el encargado de la biblioteca. – agregó.

-El anciano, ya veo. – sus voces eran susurros, no querían darle más molestias al hombre octogenario.

-¿Vas hacer algo después de terminar con el turno? – averiguó la castaña.

-Sí, quedé de salir con Amy realmente teníamos un concepto errado de ella, ¿sabes? No es la típica mujer atractiva descerebrada.

Jill volvió a experimentar la misma sensación que sintió hace unos momentos, la cólera le recorría toda la sangre. Pero puso todo su nivel de improvisación y fingió hacerse la desinteresada,

-¿A dónde irán?

-Ni idea – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – No planeamos nada en concreto.

-Y… ¿seguirás viéndote con ella? – Chris curvó sus labios haciendo un gesto de desazón.

-¿Me estás controlando? – Jill lo miró indignada, dejó el libro sobre una repisa sin molestarse en guardarlo en su respectiva posición. Se cruzó de brazos y lo encaró.

-Claro que no, por mi puedes estar con quien quieras. No te preocupes no he olvidado las reglas que yo misma impuse y sé que los celos son un factor importante en todo nuestro trato, pero puedes estar tranquilo, éste no es el caso.

-Qué alivio, por un momento creí que debería rendirte cuentas – ironizó mientras se alejaba y se disponía a bajar las escaleras.

-Chris – él se dio la vuelta ante el llamado, a Jill no le importó que el encargado de la biblioteca pudiese verlos, se olvidó de todo incluso del sitio en donde estaban se aproximó al castaño y hábilmente le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, el magnetismo era irresistible los incentivaba a unirse a como diera lugar, la joven lo besó de manera frenética, sus labios sensibles se juntaron en una exquisita cadena de deseo y movimientos correspondidos los unos por el otro. Chris deslizó poco a poco sus manos y se detuvo en la estrecha cintura femenina, posesivamente hundió los dedos en el cuerpo delgado de la castaña, su aliento era fresco y lleno de sensualidad, ella ladeó la cabeza profundizando el nexo de sus bocas para que así la fluctuación de sus lenguas se percibiera más sabrosa y placentera.

Jill se apartó un poco, sin atreverse a finalizar el contacto, abrió los ojos fundiéndose en los de Chris; las respiraciones caían sobre los rostros de ambos.

-Eso no estaba en las reglas – susurró el chico. Sin dejar de mirarse se separaron.

-Las reglas son para romperse – replicó alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

Chris observó como bajaba la escalera. Su fuero interno le gritaba desesperadamente que la siguiera que no se quedará parado como idiota, pero él sabía que no podía hacerlo porque todo era una irresolución cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos por Jill.

_**Waah lo iba hacer más largo, pero prefiero dejar cosas e ideas para más adelante además ya llevaba 15 paginas y no me gusta aburrirlos con un testamento xD **_

_**En mi país se viene una jornada de celebraciones así que espero tener esos días libres para actualizar a mediados de Septiembre. Nuevamente pido perdón por la demora, pero como muchos saben ya estoy a escasos meses de dar una de las pruebas más importantes de mi vida ;_; espero puedan comprender.**_

_**Muchas pero muchas gracias por todos los reviews! son lo más lindo de escribir esta historia y lógicamente el incentivo principal para seguir con esto.**_

_**Espero leer sus comentarios y todo lo que quieran expresar. Un abrazo de oso.**_


End file.
